


Worthy

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Minor Acxa/Keith, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Racism, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Tuesday Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Keith's worst fear has been revealed to be the undying truth. He is part glaran. Part of him is the enemy. He had been so close to having a home, a new family. But now, now that he knows the truth, how could they ever look at him the same.When the truth of Keith's true heritage is revealed, Allura reacts... Poorly.She feels betrayedHe just wants to prove he isn't like them.





	1. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if Kallura was going to become true canon that this would be the best place to start. This is the place where we see them torn apart and eventually put back together stronger than ever.

 

_You're one of them._

It was inevitable.

The blade left by his mother, the excuses his father made, his confrontational attitude towards people. It all made sense, completing the puzzle he often had trouble with. "Who am I?" The question he had asked all his life, finally answered. 

Keith just didn't want to accept it, and he knew his friends never would either. 

How could they? For the past few months they've been fighting against Zarkon, either Haggar, against the Galra. 

Galra. That's what he was, glaran. Not completely, but enough. Whomever his mother was, she was glaran, and she left him to fight this war. 

At least that's what his father had told him. "She's off fighting a war. She left to protect you." His father had always told him. But did she? Or did she leave because she was ashamed. The little he had known of Galra customs was that they disavowed half breeds. 

Kolivan had referred to him as such. "Half-breed", the term felt so... dirty. Like Keith was some sort of mistake, freak, unwanted and unloved. 

But he wasn't unloved. At least not anymore. He had a new crew to call family. Voltron. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Allura, and even Lance. In the few months spent fighting, laughing, eating, training, living, growing by their side, he had come to feel like they were his family. 

And his true heritage betrayed them. He wanted so much to be accepted by people who loved him, but once they found out the truth, they wouldn't. He knew they wouldn't. The galran destroyed everything.

He knew that Coran and Allura would take it the hardest. They suffered the most at the hands of Zarkon, of the Galra. 

Allura... The beautiful princess whom he had grown extemely fond of. He felt comfortable when with her, more relaxed and open. And he had the same affect on her. She would catch him sneaking glances at her, and he knew she did her best not to notice. She had everything taken from her by Galra. Her home, her family, her life. She was stowed away for 10,000 years. Everything she loved and knew were gone, because of his heritage.

_You're one of them._

Pidge... A great voice of reason. Her family was taken from her by glaran. Reasonable or not, there was no way she could forgive them. And now he was part of "them". He often enjoyed sitting alone with her while she tinkered away on some project. It's where he could talk freely without worrying about someone judging. Pidge never judged him before. She may never see the people she loves most because of his heritage.

_You're one of them._

Shiro... His brother. Keith loved him as one, and Shiro loved him equally back. But Shiro was tortured and forced to compete in brutal gladiator competition by Galra. Since the truth had come to light, Shiro hasn't talked to him. He's only shot him a sad, painful glare. Shiro was always there, he had protected him, cared for him, and to a lesser extent, raised him. Shiro was missing an arm, he had terrible nightmares, he couldn't see Adam again, because of his heritage.

_You're one of them._

The three members of his new family whom he'd grown closest with had been the most affected by the Galra.

What could he do to make it right?

How could he show them he is still Keith? 

Would they understand?

How would Allura feel?

_You're one of them_

"Shiro..." Keith finally mustered the courage to say. They sat  quietly in the Red Lion waiting for their opening to return to the castle. "Shiro... I'm sorry. Please, Shiro please say something." 

Shiro sat in silence formulating his response. "What do you want me to say?" He eventually asked. 

"Anything. That you forgive me, that you hate me, please just say something. It's been hours of this silence. Please..." Keith dropped to his knees in tears. "... just say something to me. I'm sorry."

Shiro knelt down beside Keith placing his arm around him. "No Keith, I don't hate you. You've done nothing wrong. You can't help being what you were born to be." 

Shiro helped pull Keith back up off the ground. "I should've said something. I knew I was different. I knew the blade was different. I sho-"

"Keith. It's okay," Shiro interrupted. "Everything will be okay. You are a Paladin of Voltron. You were chosen." 

"So what. Allura chose for me. If she knew... If she knew I wouldn't be here. I'd be back on Earth." 

"Nonesense. I promised you that I would never leave you, and I meant it," Shiro replied pulling Keith in for a hug.

"Excuse me," Kolivan interrupted allowing the two paladins to seperate. "It's nearly time to take off. Paladin Shiro, you are requested on the bridge to discuss the final details of our plan. I need to take a moment to talk with Paladin Keith."

Shiro looked back at Keith for confirmation. He had nearly punched Kolivan when he called Keith a half-breed, and was unwilling to leave them alone. And not to mention that the trials almost killed Keith. 

Keith nodded in approval allowing Shiro to leave. 

"I apologise. My reaction, was poor and ill advised. Please understand, I was born into a world that only pure galran blood was worthy. But life has taught me that, anyone can be worthy," Kolivan said stenrly.

"I.. uh thank you sir," Keith awkwardly answered. "I know that Galrans are born believing that. I've done a little research about them... I mean us."

_You're one of them._

Us. Glaran were us now. It was true, but didn't feel right. 

"You're afraid," Kolivan noticed. 

"Afraid? With all do respect, I'm not afraid."

Kolivan approached, "but you are. You're afraid of the truth. Of your comrades reaction. Being afraid is a common emotion. Even among Galra."

Keith sighed and slumped down to the ground, "yes. I've worked so hard these past fee months to gain acceptance by them. But when they find out, I fear they won't accept me anymore." 

"But you are a Paladin. They will need you."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll be replaced. I'm just so unsure of where my life will take me." 

Keith and Kolivan remained silent for a few ticks longer than normal.

"Well, should the day come that you leave Voltron, you are more than welcome to join me," Kolivan finally said. 

"Why? You're all pure glaran." 

"Not exactly. We have dozens of half-glaran operatives, but each one looks more galran than anything. It is the more dominant trait. The Blade of Marmora is a covert group filled with strictly galran. But people don't care if you are half-glaran or not, not when the one saving them  looks like those who have been oppressing them for centuries." 

"So I would just be a friendlier face. A display of the good side of Galra." 

"Yes you would. But I watched you during your trials. You are a capable fighter, with some proper training, you could very well be a blade." 

"Well I would he honored to join, but I hope it doesn't come to that." 

"Neither do I. Now come, Paladin Shiro and the rest are about to go over the plan of attack before we depart for your ship. We should join them." Kolivan extended his hand, an offer of help, and acceptance.

Keith nodded and accepted his hand. Kolivan had accepted him, and Shiro seemed content with the new found truth, but there was still five more people he cared about that needed to know. 

He just hoped that they would eventually come to accept him. He was still the same Keith, the same Keith that formed Voltron with them. Deep down he prayed they would accept him. Deep down he needed them to.

_You're one of them._

Keith followed Kolivan into the meeting where Shiro was arguing with two Blade members. 

"Quiznack, that's not how it works. The sword just forms, it's not on the green lions back," he frustratedly said. 

"Antok, enough. The Black Paladin would know how Voltron works better than you," Kolivan said. Antok nodded. 

The brute who had threatened Keith now seemed to not mind him as much, being half-galran himself, he was probably okay with Keith being here now. 

Keith took his place beside Shiro.

"Everything okay?" Shiro whispered as Kolivan went over the final preperarions of the plan.

"Yes. He wanted to apologize for his remark," Keith responded. 

There was no point in telling Shiro the rest of their conversation. He already knew what Shiro would say. "That won't be necessary. You are a part of Voltron. We need you, and we always will." 

"Keith, did you hear what I said?" Shiro asked.

"What? No."

"That I will protect you. If anything happens on the ship. I have your back."

Keith found himself smiling for the first time since they left the castle, "thanks Shiro. I know you have my back."

_You're one of them._

He really tried to pay attention to the final details of the initial plan, but Keith's inner thoughts kept drifting elsewhere. 

I don't know if I can handle any of them rejecting me. Especially Allura. I promised to never hurt her, but this.. part of me, it's going to destroy her. 

Please, just let everything work out. 

Just once, just once I want things to go my way. To benefit me.

"You ready Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Uh yeah. For what?" 

"The window is open, it's time to go." 

Keith nodded as he, Shiro, Kolivan, and a few other Blade of Marmora members made their way back to Red. 

Red reopened allowing it's passengers inside. Only Keith remained standing in front of Red, quietly panicking. 

This was it, in a few dobashes he would confront his friends, and reveal his true heritage. Hesitant, he took a deep breath and entered Red. 

"Keith, it's going to be okay," Shiro reassured as Keith took his place in the pilot seat. 

"I hope you're right," he whispered. 

_You're STILL one of them..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be fun. 
> 
> Kieth definitely has some form of feelings for Allura. I loved the scene of them basically dancing in space. More will be revealed and more feelings will develop.
> 
> Oh and did I mention angst? Cus there will be TONS...


	2. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the story description. Allura reacts poorly

How dare he. Allura told herself.

Keith, after everything the two of them had been through recently, how could he.

"I have to tell you all something. I'm… I'm actually…"

"Just spit it out man," Lance had objected.

"I'm Galran!"

She couldn't believe it. No one could, but it was the truth. Shiro and Kolivan had confirmed. Keith showed them the blade and how he was able to control it. Just like the blade of Marmora could, a trait only a Galran could possess.

Allura felt herself pulling away, slowly… angrily. She had dismissed everyone and ordered a rendezvous in ten doboshes. She had to get away from it all, from _him_.

But Keith had followed her, he grabbed her. Filth, who does he think he is touching a princess.

"Allura wait," he had begged. But how could she wait? He betrayed them. He was Galra the entire time, and she allowed him to become a paladin and fly a lion. Her father's lion no less.

She furious pulled away. "Get out of here. Get out of my sight you… you… monster."

That did it. That broke Keith to pieces and she instantly regretted it. He was her… well she wasn't sure what they were, but he was important to her. But he lied to her, he took her heart and ripped it out. It was only fair she did the same.

She entered her room and found herself crying on the duvet. Her mice quickly came to comfort her. "Hello my darlings," she mustered through her tears. The mice danced around trying to make her feel better. And it worked partially, until one of them pretended all her friends, but then one acted as Keith. Her sadness was replaced with anger, rage, and betrayal.

How could he do this to her? They had grown so close, closer than teammates, closer than friends. And he didn't tell her? He must've not trusted her and now she could never trust him. She went back to quietly crying into her pillow, trying to erase all her happy moments with Keith from her memory.

A knock woke her from her reverie. "It's time princess," Coran's voice muttered through the door.

Allura took a deep sigh, "I'll be right out," she answered. She rose from the duvet and straightened herself to look presentable, as a princess should.

She opened the door to exit her room, but someone was waiting for her. Thankfully it wasn't who she expected. "Hello Shiro."

"Princess," he nodded in response. "We need to talk about Keith."

Not him too. He could Shiro, be so willing to forgive him? "I don't see why Keith is relevant right now. We're going to be discussing strategies on how to defeat Zarkon."

"You know why. He's currently hold up inside of the red lion afraid to come up. We're all he has. His family left him long ago. His mother abandoned him as an infant, and his father died when he was a child, I left him," Shiro said softly, trying not to become overcome with guilt. "He's never known what it's like to have people that care about him," he paused. "We can't give up on him now."

Allura temporarily felt pity for Keith, he had shared with her the story of his sad loveless childhood. But only temporarily. "Well then he should have told us from the beginning. If he truly felt like we were his family, he would have never have lied," she spat back at him through gritted teeth.

Angered she turned away from Shiro and walked down the corridor towards the bridge.

Shiro ran after her. "Allura, he obviously didn't know. How could he."

She stomped her foot and turned back to face Shiro. "He suspected something. He's had that knife all his life," she accused. "When he- when we left the castle because we suspected we were the reason Zarkon was able to track us, he suspected then. He had that knife," she paused feeling her anger and voice rise with each word. "He could've told me then, he could've told YOU then, but he didn't. He lied to us by not telling us."

"But Princess-"

"ENOUGH!" Allura snapped, "We are meeting with the Blade of Marmora because YOU wanted to. We will deal with the Keith problem when we stop Zarkon. I will allow him to continue to be a Paladin and stay on this ship, but he and his kind is not welcome here."

Shiro stepped back defeated.

"Not welcome here?" A high pitch voice said from behind them. "What do you mean Keith's not welcome?"

Allura turned around to see Pidge who had been walking to meet them in the bridge. "Allura, what did you mean by that? Keith is… he's our friend."

"He's a liar. A traitor to Voltron. He's GALRA, the monsters that destroyed and enslaved the universe."

Pidge adjusted her glasses, she was uncomfortable with Allura's reaction to how she described Keith. "That's not Keith. He's a paladin of Voltron. A hero. He's saved us. He's saved you countless of times."

The way Pidge had said you, really bothered her. Like she knew that her and Keith were close, closer than they pretended to be when around everyone else. "Who's to say he didn't do it to earn our trust. The last time galra were in control of Voltron-" she stopped herself. She couldn't think of the former black Paladin, the first traitor of Voltorn. The monster who killed her father. It was the only thing she's thought of since learning of Keith's true heritage.

Was history bound to repeat itself?

"... not like them. He's our friend. He's our family," she heard Pidge saying.

"Not to me," Allura whispered to herself. "That doesn't matter anymore. We have to defeat Zarkon," she told Pidge. "But after… after, I'll deal with Keith myself."

To her own shock, the plan the Blade of Marmora came up with was indeed a smart one.

Keith stuck near the shadows and pillars of the bridge never once looking in her direction. When she dared to look at him, he just looked down at his feet and pulled his arms closer around himself.

He didn't say a word unless Shiro asked him to. Even then he kept it short. Allura was thankful. Keith was known for outbursts during their team meetings, and had he done so during this one, she might have jettison him out of the castle.

Everything was set, a plan was formulated and now it was time to execute the plan. Thankfully for Allura, she was in charge of who went where. She sent Keith to the furthest place possible, the most dangerous mission.

Inside the belly of a Weblum. She wanted to send him alone, he deserved to be alone for lying to her. But Shiro said that it was a two person job and had Hunk volunteer.

They were in the lion's hangar saying their goodbyes and wishing him luck. Everyone seemed to avoid Keith, except Shiro of course. Shiro's continued support of Keith was becoming annoying. Why couldn't he see that Keith betrayed them?

She glanced in Keith's direction and mistakenly she made eye contact with him.

He dared to keep starting at her. She wanted to shout at him to go away, leave and never come back. But she couldn't, they still needed him so they could form Voltron.

She watched him turn and enter her father's lion, she couldn't call it his lion like she used to. He didn't deserve it. Even as he flew away proving he was worthy of being a Paladin, she couldn't accept it. Not anymore. Not after… everything.

But after Zarkon was defeated she could cast him aside and find a new Paladin, someone who isn't glara. Someone who wouldn't lie.

Someone who couldn't break her heart.

She sighed and rubbed the crown of her temple, this was too much for her to handle currently. Why did this have to happen to her?

She worked tirelessly to ensure there would be peace in the Galaxy one day. She's helped bring Voltron back from myth, she's controls the castle of lions, and has helped coordinate the beginnings of a resistance. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

The one man whom she had grown close to was the enemy, was a traitor. She didn't deserve this, she was the one of the sole surviving members of a long forgotten race. She's had enough heartbreak since waking up 10,000 years after everything and everyone she's loved perished.

But fate sent a boy her way, several actually. But only one had caught her attention. It was obvious that Lance was into her, but it was nothing more than some school crush. There was Hunk who she just adored, but she loved him as a sibling. There was Pidge, who she found out quickly wasn't a boy, but was one of the bravest souls she'd ever met. Shiro, the fearless leader who always seemed to know exactly what to do, but she wasn't his type, and nor him hers.

And last was him. The loner. The rebel. The ace pilot. The nobody. She was everything she could want. He wasn't some royal prince who saw her as a princess and nothing more. He wasn't Lance who saw her as some prize. He respected her as a brave leader and warrior. He never once mentioned her being special because she was a princess. He didn't seem to care, and that made him different.

Different from everyone else she had ever met. Kei- he was someone she found herself drawn to. Not just because he was nice to look, she couldn't help but appreciate his flawless features. No, he was just… him. And that him was someone she cared about, someone she would sneak out of her room to go have a late night snack with. Someone she would go on late night escapes whenever they landed the castle. Someone she decided to kiss under the stars one glorious night. Someone she wanted to kiss over and over again. Someone who made her forget that they were at war.

But now that he was someone that she couldn't trust, someone that had left her heart in pain.

Someone who betrayed her.

That's what Keith did, that's what Keith made her feel….

Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few things that happened between Keith and Allura because I wanted to build more of the relationship so I could tear it down.


	3. Changing Of The Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Zarkon was successful, but not without a painful loss. Shiro is gone, and despite what everyone is doing, Keith can't help but feel even more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said this already but I will be doing time jumps instead of an episode by episode retelling. That's far to much to cover

Keith searched for Shiro everywhere. He searched so often that he was hardly ever at the castle. 

Of course there was another reason he was there as little as possible. 

Allura…

But eventually he had to go back. He'd have to face the truth. Allura still hated him and Shiro was dead. They needed Voltron, they needed a new leader. 

Red spoke to him in his head as he flew back to the castle. 

"But why me? I can't… I'm not Shiro." 

The lion purred.

"What's Allura going to say? Even if I wanted to accept the role, there's no way she would be okay with that... She hates me," he ended the statement with a sigh of defeat. 

-

Allura watched as everyone gathered in the common living room. Hunk and Lance were filling everyone in on their mission Puig. How the natives wanted to see Voltron. 

"We don't have Shiro anymore either," Keith snapped causing everyone to face him. "Everyone seems to have forgotten that." 

There's muffled disagreement as a verbal fight breaks out between Keith and Lance. 

Allura steps in quickly, "It may be difficult for us all to accept it at this time, but it may be time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black Lion."

The shouting match stops as all eyes turn their attention to her. But one pair of eyes seems to be burning a much larger hole. His eyes. 

"No! I'm gonna find him. Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me. I won't give up on him," Keith shouted at her before turning and walking out of the room, leaving everyone looking and feeling solemn. 

She's thankful he's gone. Losing Shiro was hard on all of them. And despite her apathetic feelings towards him, she knew the effect it had on him was a lot worse. 

Since his big reveal of who he really was, Shiro was the only one that constantly came to his defense. 

Pidge and Hunk seemed to have given in and believed that Keith wasn't bad. Lance was always bickering with Keith, but it was minor details or pointless arguments. And Coran… whatever he felt towards Keith he had kept a mystery. He acted the same as before. 

No one could possibly understand how she felt, how she was justified in the way she treated him. Cold, distant, and spiteful. 

Still, there was that small, tiny, insignificant part of her who wanted to comfort him. But that was never going to happen. 

With a deep sigh she dismissed everyone, but not before asking them to keep an open mind. Voltron was the universe's symbol of hope. And she was going to be damned if she let Keith's ignorance destroy what she worked so hard to do. 

The resistance was more important than him and his selfish feelings. They needed a Black Paladin. They needed a new leader. Someone worthy. 

-

Keith was furious. He expected Allura to be cruel and glower at him. But to tell them they needed to replace Shiro was one step to far. He always knew that he was the most replaceable, that he had nowhere to call home. But Shiro, Shiro was their leader, their friend. And she just chucked him aside like he was another cog in a wheel. 

In a sense they all were. They weren't the first paladin's of Voltron, and they probably wouldn't be the last. 

There was one small, tiny, insignificant part of his heart that wanted to agree with her. They needed Voltron and she was the only one brave enough to point that out. 

But he hardly ever listened to that part of his heart anymore. Not since Allura called him a monster and closed the chapter in their book forever. They would never go back to the way things were. There were never going to be late night rendezvous, sneaking a late night snack. No more late night moments. 

Quiznack, there were no more moments anyways. They had all been replaced with one memory. 

"You monster!" 

Maybe he was, but Allura was just cruel now. He sat on his bed and found himself thinking back to that Galra soldier who was stuck in the Weblum. 

He could've left him to die. He could've just killed him. But Keith didn't. And when the tables turned, the soldier had spared him as well. "Not all Galra are monsters." He had told the soldier when he pulled him from the crashed ship. Not that it mattered to Allura. 

Frustrated from the endless searches, Keith drifted to sleep. 

He dreamt of the Black Lion. It was telling him they needed him. It had to be him. 

"No, please. Shiro is the black Paladin. If I take over, it means he's really gone." 

The image swooshed and he found himself watching Allura confronting red. She looked pissed.

"How could you?!?!" She screamed at red. "You could tell. You knew who- what he was. He's not worthy. You are my father's lion, and that monster is piloting you. It's unacceptable. He is not the red paladin." 

Red roared back at her in response. She was defending him. 

The images swooshed again and he was back in the Black Lion's hangar. "she was right, you are not the red paladin, not anymore. You must become my paladin Keith. It's the only way. It's what he would have wanted." 

Keith woke in a cold sweat, his alarm buzzing. In less than a varga, dignitaries from several of the rebelling planets will be joining for dinner. And they were going to want to see Voltron. 

-

Keith sat as far away from Allura as possible. She gave a grand speech, and seemed to convince everyone that joining Voltron would guarantee Zarkon's demise. Of course she failed to mention the casualties that their people would take. Not like they haven't already, but joining Voltron made them vulnerable. It would put a larger bullseye on these planet's. But Allura was never going to mention the risks. 

And then it happened. "Where's Voltron," someone had asked. Everyone else chimed in suddenly asking for Voltron. They had to see Voltron. But they couldn't. 

"We can't form Voltron, okay? We can fly the lions, but Voltron isn't happening," he shouts at them. The representatives gasp. 

Allura looked back at them smiling. "What he means is that right now, they can't do it but-" 

Keith interrupts her, "But nothing. Shiro is gone. He was the Black Lion, and until we find him there IS no Voltron."

Furious, Keith stormed out and headed straight for Red. Shiro was out there somewhere and he was going to find him. 

-

Allura stood in utter shock. Keith just publically usurped her in front of a dozen representatives from allying planets. And then he had the nerve to storm out and leave her to clean up his mess. 

Thankfully Coran stepped in and took control. After a few doboshes of clean up, Coran was able to respectfully postpone the meeting. Hunk came in with the distraction. Food. 

This was Allura's chance. She knew that he was going to go search for Shiro again. But what she found surprised her. The red lion wasn't responding to Keith. 

"Please," Keith was on his hands and knees begging for red to respond. "I don't want it. Please let me back in." His voice was shaky. 

"It's what you deserve!" She shouted, startling Keith. He instantly stood and wiped his face. 

"What?!?" 

"I said it's what you deserve. You're a liar, and a traitor. You don't deserve to be a Paladin. You're a quiznacking Galra." 

"It's not what you want it to be," Keith rebutted. His nostrils flared with anger. It was something that was bound to happen sooner or later. They had been holding back for so long since Keith came clean. 

"It's not what I want it to be. Of course not. If it's what I wanted, you would be gone. My family would be alive, and the universe wouldn't be at war," she countered. 

Allura was angrily approaching him. 

-

Keith watched as a furious Allura made her way towards him. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Their past was pointless now, any feelings Allura had felt for him we're gone. His were still there, as much as he wanted them gone, they lingered. 

At first he felt regret and shame. He honestly believed that he had lied and betrayed her. But as time passed and everyone else has moved past the fact he was Galran, he found himself slowly despising the princess. 

It started when Pidge approached him after they returned to the castle. She was the first to talk to him. He could see she was a little hesitant around him, but she cared about him. "Listen  
Keith, you're my friend, no you're my family. And well, I want you to know that despite you being Galra, you are a part of Voltron, and you are nothing like them." 

Then it was Lance right before they went into battle against Zarkon. "Hey man, I know we are supposed to like hate each other being rivals and all. But I want you to know that you being Galra doesn't matter. You're part of our team and we look out for each other man." 

And after Shiro disappeared Coran even came to comfort him. Coran was different than everyone. He had reason to avoid Keith, much like Allura did. But at least Coran had the decency to be professional around him. But after Shiro, Coran was a comfort to him. He told him of when he lost his brother in arms… Allura's father Alfor.

He knew then that it was going to take Allura time to trust him again. But he didn't know. She was only getting worse around him. Allura was never going to blow up on him in public, but he would catch the spiteful glance, or the hateful whisper under her breath. 

It only made him more angry. If she was never going to even make an effort to try to move on, then he wasn't going to wait. 

And as she stormed towards him about to reprimand him and threaten to kick him out, he knew that for once, he had the upper hand. Shiro wanted him to be the successor of Voltron, to be the new black Paladin. And he could feel Black trying to reach him in his dreams. Now red had shut him out completely, it was time for him to accept this unwanted burden. 

Next thing Keith knew she was standing right in front of him yelling and waving her finger in his face. Instinct made him snatch her hand. Her touch sent a tingling sensation through his body. Another instinct activated as he pulled her closer to his body. 

-

She should've felt disgusted by Keith's actions. He forcibly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to within inches of his face. But there was something that compelled her to not pull away. Perhaps it was those old feelings trying to find their way back into her heart. She could easily overpower him if she so wanted to. 

Time seemed to stand still as they stared into each other's eyes. Those purple eyes seemed to pierce through her hard exterior. But from what she knew about humans was that purple was not a typical eye color. But purple was quite common with glara. 

Disappointed in herself she pushed him away. "Why is red not responding to you?" She asked. 

"I'm no longer Red's Paladin," he explained. He could see the sadness in his voice. And she was sure that he couldn't help notice the smirk that appeared on her face. It was quick but she knew he saw it, which is why he turned and walked away. 

"Then I suppose you should go," she shouted. 

"Go where?" Pidge asked from behind her. Both her and Keith turned to face the green paladin, but she wasn't alone. Lance, Hunk, and Coran were also standing beside her. 

"Keith we know you miss Shiro, but you can't leave right now. We need to show we're still a team," Coran pointed out. He was genuinely concerned about Allura and Keith's current relationship. It was getting dangerous. Not that he approved of their relationship before things changed. But it was easier to turn a blind eye to it. 

"It's not that guys… Red won't respond to me anymore. I'm no longer her Paladin." 

Everyone was shocked and confused. 

"How is that possible?" Pidge asked as she examined Keith and then Red. 

"Yeah man, that makes no sense," Lance interjected. 

"Oh man, first Shiro, now Keith. I don't know if I'm cut out for this," Hunk said. 

Allura glowered when Keith chuckled. What could he possibly find that was so entertaining. Him no longer being a paladin was a sigh of relief and a weight off her chest. She no longer had to see him hanging around the castle. But it did create a much larger problem, they now needed to find TWO paladin's. 

"It's not like that guys. I'm still going to be a Paladin," he answered. Now she was confused. 

He turned and walked away from Red and everyone followed. "I've been having dreams, and been hearing a different voice in my head that wasn't red. It took me awhile to figure out what was calling me," he stopped in front of the Black Lion. 

"Wait… does that mean," Lance started to piece together. 

"I didn't want it. Shiro told me that if something ever happened, that it should be me." 

"Wait, when did this happen?" Hunk asked. 

"When we all got separated after our first encounter with Zarkon. Before…" 

Before you betrayed us all by lying, Allura thought to herself. 

"And after he disappeared," Keith continued. "I was afraid that if I took control of the Black Lion, it would mean that he's truly gone." 

Keith looked up to the Black Lion. 

A hand rested upon his shoulder. "You're not the only one hurting, man. We're all right there with you. But you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on. And if Shiro wanted you to be the next black Paladin, well then I don't see why we should doubt him." It was Lance. 

"You're right. It's time I stopped running from this and accepted that it's what I need to do." 

Allura couldn't believe it. Not only was a Galra in charge of her father's former lion, but now he was in charge of Voltron. 

She watched as Keith placed his hand to the barrier that surrounded the lion. She was standing close enough to overhear him mutter, "I don't deserve this, but we need this. The universe needs Voltron." 

The lion's eyes glowed and it released a mighty roar. Keith was now the Black Paladin.

Just like Zarkon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then. So much distrust and anger but they do say the divide between hate and love is so thin that it often gets mixed up. 
> 
> Wonder who is going to come to the realization first?!?!


	4. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place both after "Hole in the Sky" and "Tailing A Comet".

"Well that was a total disaster," Keith said woefully over the comms.

Lance's face showed up on screen. "Yeah no quiznack dude. We got our asses kicked. And did… did you know that Galra girl?"

Keith let his nerves show. He didn't think anyone noticed him and the girl in an awkward sort of standstill. Yes they fought but after finding out she was the same Galra from the Weblum, it was hard to fight her. And he could tell that even she was finding it difficult to land a fatal blow. They both had several opportunities.

"No," he lied. "She was just better than I gave her credit for."

That seemed to work but he noticed Allura's raised eyebrow as if she was suspicious of his excuse. Of course she was. Ever since taking the place of the Black Paladin she's been even more distant and cruel to him.

And then she became the blue paladin, which complicated everything.

He was surprised that they could even form Voltron with the amount of tension and hatred between them. But then again, he has nowhere near the amount of understanding of Voltron that she did.

Even still, things will never get better. He just had to hope they could finish off Lotor soon so he could leave the castle behind. Maybe even explore the unknown galaxy. That would be fulfilling. He could go where people have never been and find himself, find his place in the world.

But now wasn't the time to think of such pleasantries. Lotor had just stolen an interdimensional comet similar to Voltron. And if he had the resources, which he did, could easily build something to destroy them. Things were not looking good.

"What do we do now?" Hunk asked.

Keith cut the feed, he didn't need his friends to see him struggle. He definitely didn't need to have Allura rip him a new one for failing to lead properly.

Lotor has already fooled Keith to many times to count. Keith desperately wished Shiro was still around. He could find a way to beat Lotor, he would save the day.

"Let's just regroup. We're exhausted and we did get our asses kicked. I doubt Lotor will strike again so soon. He has a plan, and I doubt he would break from it just to toy around with us some more.

-

Upon their return to the Castle of Lions, Allura locked herself into her room. They had travelled to another dimension, one where the roles were reversed. Alteans won the war against the Galra. One where her father had accomplished victory, and she most likely grew old with him and her mother.

But then she found out that they were tyrant's no better than the Galra here in their dimension. They had taken away people's willpower. That was monstrous. And then there was the other Shiro. It took a toll on all of them. Keith was so happy and relieved, but only to immediately be shot down that this wasn't their Shiro.

She desperately wanted Shiro back as well. Probably not for the same reasons as Keith though. She wanted him back so he could properly lead them and retake his place as the true black paladin.

Sure Keith was getting better each quintent, but they don't have quintents for him to figure himself out as a leader. If Shiro was here Lotor wouldn't be in control of that comet. Who knows what terrible things he was planning on using that for.

But as she lay there she found herself getting angrier and angrier with Keith. If he had just listened to her advice, or anyone's advice, this whole failure could've been avoided. She had to let him know.

It was his fault.

-

Keith sat in silence in the training room surrounded by destroyed training bots. He had to take his frustration out, and he vowed he would never take it out on his friends. At least he tried to not do that, but sometimes Lance or Allura could just get on his quiznacking nerves.

But the real reason he was here was because he was hiding. He needed to get away from his friends and Allura, and he had to get his mind off that Galra woman. At least one of those things worked in his favor.

He'd never even considered that he was a she back in the Weblum. But thinking back it just made so much sense. Just one varga ago he was fighting her to the death, yet neither seemed willing to kill the other. Why?

Because not all Galra are bad, he told himself. He had told himself that ever since he found out the truth. And after all the work they did with the Blades, he knew deep down that it was true. This Galra woman wasn't bad, she was doing a job, they all were.

Still she was definitely providing a distraction. If… no, when they fought again he would have to defeat her. There's no way they would all believe that they didn't kill each other again. If only Shiro were here, he'd know what to do. He'd offer him real advice, something he desperately needed right now.

-

The training door opened and she spotted Keith. She had expected him to be training rigorously but instead found him sulking in the corner surrounded by destroyed bots and lost in thought.

It was obvious he didn't want to be disturbed at the moment, but he needed to be put in place. He was the leader, he had to be put in check, he has to take complete responsibility.

"Allura what do you want?" Keith asked her with disdain. He didn't even bother looking to see it was her. Was it that obvious that she would come to him?

"You need to step up," she told him folding her arms judgmentally. She leaned back against the wall across from him. Watching him as he approached her.

"Oh I need to step up? How? From what I've seen is that we ALL failed out there not just me. We're a team damnit!" His voice was getting louder and louder with each word.

"And yet here you are hiding from everyone," she accused. Her fists were tightening, and anger swelled in her voice.

"I'm not hiding from everyone… just you. Always you," he pointed out. He then stormed out of the room bumping into her shoulder.

She groaned in frustration and followed him. "So then you're just a coward," she accused as she sped up to catch him.

"A coward?" He stopped and turned back to face her. Allura, in her speedy attempt to catch Keith, ended up crashing right into him.

She backed away trying to regain her balance when Keith caught her. "I may be a poor leader, but I am not a coward," he said gently before letting her fall to the floor.

It surprised her. Keith would never just let someone fall, and if they did, he would catch them. It's just part of who he was, he was always willing to take the fall or prevent anyone else from falling, literally or emotionally. So why had he just dropped her like that? Maybe it was because of what he said just a few dobashes ago. "Not everyone… just you."

She had figured Keith would be wise to avoid her. But to hear that actually was, well surprising. Allura never figured Keith would be so upfront about his feelings, that just wasn't like him, especially around her. Well around her nowadays.

Allura was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. "Paladin's quickly get to the bridge," Coran's voice said over the intercom.

"We'll continue this later," she finally said, pulling herself up off the cold floor.

-

Later never came. By some higher power, call it fate, call it luck, call it whatever the quiznack you wanted, but Shiro was back.

Keith couldn't believe it, all the doubt he faced was gone. Shiro was alive and they were back together. His friend, his family, his brother.

But something was off. Shiro was Shiro, but there were times where Keith didn't even recognize him. He was often a little cold, and a little short with everyone. Everyone seemed to chalk it up to being a prisoner of war again. Keith couldn't imagine the things the Galra would've done.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that Shiro wasn't the same. And his suspicions were confirmed when Allura snapped at him and Shiro hadn't come to his aid like he always had.

Always.

"Shiro's back Keith, that means the Lion belongs to him!" Allura yelled. It was just the three of them standing alone in the hangar. Keith was certain that while Shiro obviously would want to he a Paladin again, he was positive that Shiro would back him up and tell Allura that Black chose Keith.

But he didn't. He stood behind Keith and said nothing. He all but confirmed that Keith shouldn't be in this position. Keith has been telling himself that he would give black back to Shiro one day. It was just getting harder and harder for him to let go. It was like Black actually did want Keith to be it's paladin. Recently though, it seemed that black was the only one that did.

"Hey Shiro, you gotta be itching to be a Paladin again. I know I would."

"Do you think you and Shiro are going to like share being the black Paladin?"

"Shiro was a great leader, still is. I'm sure it's hard for him not leading from Black."

While they had had not been said with malicious intention, except Allura, Keith couldn't help but feel that they all wanted Shiro back instead.

Even after their first real triumph against Lotor. He tricked Acxa and Lotor's other generals to blow up the teleduv for him. But of course Allura has told him that it didn't change anything.

He can't remember when he learned her name, but he had and he wished he hadn't. It made her more of a person and less of an enemy. As if he couldn't doubt himself any more. Here he sat alone in his room while everyone else enjoyed each other's company over whatever Hunk cooked up, thinking about the enemy.

If anyone found out he had learned her name and honestly didn't didn't know if he could kill her, well they wouldn't trust him. But he knew that she couldn't kill him too, whatever her reasons were, she had a chance and didn't take it. Maybe it was because they saved each other, or maybe it was because they had some unwritten code of not killing each other. Either way, it was making things more difficult to lead when he knew that she could get hurt or worse.

Allura was a completely different story, there wasn't a minute that went by that he didn't think of running his sword through her. The snide remarks, the menacing glares, and backhanded compliments were finally starting to get on his nerves. Everyone one else had just decided that he wasn't worth standing up for. Early one after they told him he was one of them, their friend, they would tell Allura to stop. But now they stayed silent.

Probably because it wouldn't stop Allura anyways, if she wanted to berate him, she was going to berate him. Or perhaps it was the more likely truth.

They lied. They didn't care about him. No one did.

-

Allura sat at the table laughing and enjoying the time she was spending over their dinner meal. They had just dealt a major blow to Lotor and Shiro was here. How could they not be celebrating?

But even with all this happiness and laughter, the pit in her stomach made her realize that something was missing.

Someone was missing.

Keith hadn't join them yet. This was the first time since he had forced everyone to let him be the leader of Voltron that they had won. While she told him that it didn't change anything or how she felt towards him, it was nice to get a win.

But still, part of her couldn't help but be proud of him. He'd finally done it, he successfully lead them. But she knew deep down why he had done such a good job.

Shiro was back and Keith didn't want to give up control of Black. If he did then that means she could force, ask* him to leave. If he gave up control then there was no use for him here.

These dark thoughts had soured her appetite. "Apologies everyone, but I don't feel quite as hungry anymore. I shall excuse myself."

She stood and looked around at all her friends, her family. "Congratulations everyone. We did a great job."

"Thanks to Keith! He finally quiznacking did it," Lance pointed out.

"Yeah… hey where the quiznack is Keith anyways?" Pidge asked looking around worriedly.

"Ehhh you know Keith, always grumpy and brooding. He's probably training," Lance assumed, taking another bite out of the food goo.

"I'll go check on him," Allura found herself saying at the same time as Shiro. But no one looked at him with confused looks, all eyes were on her.

"I want to make sure he's not tiring himself out. Lotor could strike again any dobosh," she lied.

She really wanted to explain what she had told him earlier. She never got to finish. "This doesn't change anything. But…" was all she was able to say before everyone else jumped in to tell him good job. "but I'm proud of you today," is what she wanted to say. And it was true she was proud of him, she was still finding it hard to trust him or even like him, but today she could be proud.

-

Keith decided to go finally eat. Maybe everyone would be gone, or at least be finishing up their meal.

Then he found Shiro and Allura standing in front of his door.

"H-hey Shiro," he said surprised. "Allura," he said less surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. After all that happened today I was surprised that you chose to hide," Shiro said accusatory.

"Uhh i-well I," Keith muttered, taking a couple steps back from the door.

"Listen Keith. You want to be the leader right?"

Keith nodded sheepishly.

"Then act like it!" He shouted, grabbing Keith aggressively by the collar. Even Allura was surprised by this as she grabbed Shiro by the shoulder but he just shrugged her off and shot her a "stay out of this" glare.

"I- I'm sorry," he muttered, slightly terrified. Keith had never seen Shiro act like this.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore kid," he said with emphasis on "kid". Because Shiro was right, he was just a kid. A seventeen year old kid fighting a war that he didn't know existed until almost a year ago, leading "the universe only hope". He was in over his head.

Suddenly Shiro through Keith down to the ground. "Listen Keith. I don't want to see you fail. When you fail, you tend to shut everyone out. I just-" he stopped at a loss for words and left.

Keith picked himself up and saw that Allura was still standing just outside his doorway. Slowly he walked up to her trying to hold back tears. Shiro had hurt him, not physically, but emotionally. "Waiting to rub it in."

He didn't give her a chance to say anything as he pressed the button forcing the door to close rapidly.

It was decided. He had to leave. Keith didn't know where or even when, but soon…

Soon enough Keith would have to leave before he let anyone else down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept adding Acxa into Keith's mind because he really just doesn't know how to feel about her. Ever since he found out who she was he's been trying to figure out why she didn't kill him. Plus it adds to his self doubt as a leader. 
> 
> Also emphasized way more than the show did that Shiro is different. I'm going to make him way more of a dick. Especially to Keith.


	5. Code Of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's do much tension. Everything feels off, and different. Keith makes a life changing choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of change the events of the episode. But the result is the same. (Not a spoiler)

 

Keith's plan has worked. But it seemed to have worked almost too well. Over the last couple of weeks he'd been pulling away and joining the blades on more missions.

He was sure that Shiro or Allura wouldn't be bothered by his absence, they both wanted Shiro as the black paladin. It just hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

And then there were the times where none of them didn't seem to question him leaving in the middle of the night and then coming back beaten and bruised. There was no concerned looks over his injuries, no questions about how the mission went, no welcome backs. No one cared about him anymore. They had lied that he was needed, that he was their friend. Deep down they all hated him for being Galra.

-

It was early in the morning and they had all convened in the bridge for a quick meeting. All but Keith of course. "Just typical," Allura whispered under her breath. Keith had been missing more and more meetings the past couple weeks. Sure he was doing good work with the Blades, but at what cost? They could've used Voltron a few times recently to help convince people to join the rebellion.

"So what's this meeting about anyways?" Lance sleepily asked mid stretch.

Allura agreed with the action, it was much too early for a general meeting. "I called this meeting to talk about Keith," Shiro admitted.

"Wait so Keith wasn't invited?" Hunk shyly asked.

"Not like he'd come," Allura said a little too loudly causing Pidge and Hunk to face her. They both looked a bit irked.

"I'm worried about him," Pidge said, finally breaking the awkward silence Allura's snide comment had caused.

"We are all worried about him. He's slacking on his responsibilities as the leader of Voltron. He doesn't come to meetings, he has a shorter temper than usual, and he hides after every mission we do," Shiro explained. Allura noticed that Pidge looked a little upset at his harsh judgement. But while it may have been harsh, it was accurate. If he wanted to be the leader, he had to step up and act like it.

"Sure but he's been acting weird," Pidge hesitantly added.

"Well Keith is a quiet and weird dude," Lance teased, only to get a staredown from Pidge. He immediately backed off.

"Has anyone else noticed that he doesn't talk anymore. Unless we're on a mission," everyone hummed in agreement. "Or how he is always covered in cuts and bruises but never brings it up," she continued. Everyone, including Allura, seemed to be thinking about what Pidge was saying. "Or how he acts around us." There was silence, no one knew what to say.

"These are not good signs," Allura finally said. "These aren't signs that point to great leadership. He-"

"I don't give a quiznack about great leadership!" Pidge shouted, startling Allura and making her forget what she was saying. "I'm saying is that I think Keith is planning on doing something… brash," she said with slight hesitation, as if she was afraid to say what she really wanted to say.

Allura scanned the room. Lance looked shocked that Pidge had just snapped like that, Hunk looked worried, Coran seemed to be concerned and lost in thought, and Shiro… Shiro was doing the same thing she was. Observing.

"Fine we'll talk to him," Shiro said ushering to Allura as well.

Pidge was about to rebuttal, but Lance of all people, stepped in. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Shiro said with disdain.

"Because no offense Shiro, but you seemed to be way too focused on getting Black back and not helping Keith, which may be pushing him away," he pointed out. Allura was dumbfounded by Lance's accusation, and so was Pidge who's jaw dropped in awe.

"And you," he said pointed to her. "it's no secret that ever since we found out that he is part Galra that you've been putting him down and calling him out more than he deserves. We are all Voltron, yet when we mess up you only blame him."

There was a long silent pause. Lance glanced at Pidge for validation which she gave him by grabbing his hand and pulling him away towards Keith's room. "We will go check on him," she said before the door closed.

Both Allura and Shiro looked at each other confused. Why did it seem like she was Voltron's main villain?

Suddenly Hunk spoke up, "well… I'm just gonna. I'm gonna go… fix something."

"Ahh yes, I will assist you with that number two," Coran added as they both exited.

"Lance is right you know," Shiro said defeated. "I do keep focusing on wanting to be a Paladin again. And you… well you know what you do."

Allura was ready to yell at him for once again defending Keith, but before she could, Shiro left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

-

Keith was prepping for another mission. Kolivan had just informed him that Galra might have a secret supply chain of a new form of quintessence. They needed him immediately. He was packed and ready to go when his door opened and Pidge and Lance were standing together in the doorway.

"Hey bud. Got a minute?" Lance asked. Keith was surprised, this was the first time anyone had come to see him in his room since his last encounter with Shiro. When he hurt him. He didn't know if Allura had told anyone about that.

"Not really. I have a mission. The blades need me. I have to leave immediately."

He gently tried to slip past the two paladins and go on his way, but Pidge grabbed his wrist.

"Keith, please. Just… just talk to me," she begged. He responded with a questioning look. Since when did anyone care?

"I'm sorry Pidge, I really am. But the mission. I have to go," he said pulling his wrist free. Pidge looked upset, or possibly hurt by his lack of care. And Lance noticed.

"Whoa man, she's just checking in on you. No need to be a dick," he said annoyed.

Which only lead to Keith getting annoyed and pushing Lance. "Listen "dude", I have important shit to handle right now okay? This is our chance to find what Lotor is up to. And since you all seem content parading around like we aren't at war. Well I'm not, and I'm going to do something that matters. Something that will stop this war. Not some kind of press event."

That did it.

Lance pushed back, "so what you're saying is that we don't care. News flash you quiznacking jerk, we all know it's a war. And if you were around more maybe we'd be fighting and forming Voltron. But you aren't. You keep running away to the blades." He was now right in Keith's face. "Sorry that Allura hurt your feelings, but honestly your feelings and self pitying attitude are getting on everyone's nerves. War doesn't care that you are sad."

He paused and looked back at Pidge. "Take Katie for example. Her family is somewhere in the Galaxy being tortured or possibly dead," he gave her an apologetic look, but he had to get his point across. "She has the biggest stake in this. Her family needs her, yet she manages to be part of the team. But noooo, Keith just has to hide from his problems like a coward."

No one called him a coward.

Enraged, Keith swung at Lance. But he miscalculated Lance's reflexes as he dodged the punch. Unfortunately Pidge was standing right in the trajectory his fist was heading.

He tried to pull back, but he was well into the motion. The best he could hope for was Pidge could avoid it in time, or at least minimize the punch.

Pidge's glasses went flying off her face as she fell backwards, thankfully Lance caught her. "WHAT THE QUIZNACK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Lance screamed as he held a bleeding Pidge. "Holy… Keith… your eyes… they changed."

His eyes changed? That isn't possible.

Keith dropped his bag, "Pidge," he said loudly trying to get her attention. "I.. I'm sorry. Oh my god Katie please. I didn't mean to." He was near tears. Keith had never felt so guilty since he found out he was part Galra. And then he let it show.

"Just go," Lance angrily muttered. He wasn't looking at Keith, he was staring down at a barely conscious Pidge. "Don't you have something important to do?" He pulled her up and carried her bride style towards the healing pod.

This was not how Keith wanted this to go.

-

Everyone was on edge. About one varga ago, the castle had received news that the mission Keith had departed on had been a trap. There were only two survivors but they hadn't specified who.

Despite all her anger and judgment she felt towards Keith, she didn't want him dead. And to her surprise she found herself nervously waiting, hoping, for his return. "What am I doing?" She asked herself as she placed back and forth outside the hangar door.

She never realized how badly she wanted that door to open and Keith to walk through, if only to give him a piece of her mind.

Lance had filled them all in on what Keith had done. Her first thought, only thought, was to never let him step foot in the castle again. But when Pidge exited the healing pod, she told them what actually happened.

That Lance was getting in Keith's face and provoking him. And while Keith didn't need to swing at him, it certainly wasn't unexpected.

Then they got the news of the trap and Pidge went into histeria. "What if the last thing he thought was that we hated him? That the last thing he did was accidentally hurt me."

Allura understood, the reality of what possibly could have happened had them all thinking about their last encounter with Keith and with one another.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they got word that Keith was alive. There were definite casualties, but Keith wasn't among them.

-

The last thing he wanted to see when he returned to the castle was Allura. Surely Lance had told them all of what a monster he was. Hurting Pidge like that. It was likely that they all hated him and wanted him to leave. And he would have to, no one would come to his aid. Maybe Hunk would've, but after hitting Pidge, he didn't deserve to stay.

"Allura please, I don't want a lecture right now," he said tired. He truly felt exhausted. The Pidge situation followed by a near death experience had lead to an extremely long day. And Allura giving him another lecture about responsibility and how he needed to be a leader was not something he needed right now. Him and Kolivan were hurt and Regris was dead. He just needed to rest, before they kicked him out.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Allura said much to Keith's surprise. He was expecting a "but" to be followed, but Allura stood in somber silence.

"It was a trap. We were so certain that this could help lead us to Lotor that we… I didn't bother making sure that things were proper. I failed. And I got someone killed."

-

Allura studied him. Something was off, he was pulling back. More so than usual. "We're at war. Casualties are a part of it."

"Are we at war? Because you all seem to have forgotten," he muttered with a scornful look in her direction.

"Isn't this how you ended up punching Pidge," she replied angrily.

He froze, his eyes widened and the guilt overtook his face. She could've sworn she saw a few tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"As am I," she said under her breath. But hers was more than just this one moment. She genuinely felt sorry for all the shit she put him through. In the varga they thought they had lost him, all the memories she thought she had removed came swarming back. All the little late night talks. The secret hand holding during their nightly briefings, that one time she accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder and woke up neatly tucked in her bed. The mice never did let that one go… until recently anyways.

But she couldn't bring it upon herself to be honest.

-

What did Allura want? She had been staring at him for at least five minutes and hadn't said anything. What was her problem?

This was taking to long. She was probably thinking of a lecture. But he swore that he was not going to let her treat him like this anymore. He limped past her trying to hide the broken ankle. He didn't have the heart to face Pidge currently. Lance was sure to be with her and there was no way that she could possibly forgive him.

Keith had promised them that he was not going to lose his temper, he couldn't let the Galra side of him show. But it had, his eyes had changed according to Lance. It just made him feel more unwanted and more of a freak.

He was leaving… Tonight.

-

Allura let him leave. She wanted him to cool down and maybe they could all just sleep on it and regroup in the morning.

She had also noticed him limping. Typical Keith, not bringing up a serious injury. Part of her wanted to bring it up and call him out on his stupidity. Mainly because she wanted to see if Lance was telling the truth. If his eyes had changed to show his Galra traits.

-

"Keith's gone!" Hunk burst into the kitchen shouting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "I'm serious! His room is cleared out and I saw this holo-message that said "play me" and five other similar devices." He pulled the decide out and set it on the table. "I started watching it because I didn't know what it was. But then I figured what it was about thirty seconds in."

Hesitantly, hunk pressed play.

The video of Keith projected in front of her and the rest of them.

"Hey everyone… so you got your wish. I've decided to leave. And we all know that it's for the best. I've never been able to lead properly, and with Shiro back…" he paused and took a deep breath. Allura could see that he truly regretted what he was doing.

"Well it just seems natural that he takes his true place. I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but I didn't have the courage to say it to all your faces."

Allura's face saddened as Keith started to cry.

"Ever since I found out who I was, I've struggled to accept it. I wanted to prove to you all that despite what I was born to be, that I'm not. That I'm not what a monster. But despite telling myself that every minute of every day, I just didn't believe it. And after yesterday…" He took another long, agonizing pause.

"After yesterday, I just couldn't live with myself hurting any of you. You're my family. At least you were, but family doesn't punch family. And I don't deserve to have a family. I left each of you a more personal goodbye in hopes that you forgive me."

As if he knew where Allura would be sitting, this recording has shifted and was staring directly at her.

"I uhhh didn't think you would want one from me Allura. You're probably the happiest about this. I'll be joining the blades permanently. So I'm sure we'll be working together again. But probably not anytime soon. I'm sorry," he said as the recording ended.

There was dead silence. No one could believe what had just happened. Keith was gone.

And he didn't even give her a chance to apologize.

-

Keith had gotten back to his room unnoticed outside of Allura. Good, he liked it that way. Life was easier when he went unnoticed.

He spent the next few hours packing his few belongings and recording goodbye messages. He didn't have the heart or gut to face them. If he did, there was no doubt in his mind he would end up staying.

But that was no longer an option. He'd done to much. He was a liability, and they would be better off without him.

With everything ready to go, he made his way to the hangar. Even though he didn't have the courage to say goodbye to his friends, there was one goodbye he could do.

He walked up the mighty Black Lion.

"I'm sorry. I let you and everyone else down. I don't deserve you. It's time for me to go. To find my own place as a defender of the universe."

_"Keith. You are meant to lead. You are my Paladin. You always will be."_

"But you have Shiro now. You don't need me."

" _Shiro's time as my paladin has gone. It is your rightful place in the universe. Please don't leave. Voltron needs you."_

"But Shiro still feels his connection to you. He CAN be your paladin again. It's his destiny not mine. I'm a freak. A Galra. A monster."

" _My first paladin was Galra. Zarkon was a mighty leader and a righteous warrior for peace before he was corrupted with quintessence."_

Suddenly it all made sense. His genetics were galra. They were powerful, he was powerful. And the leader of Voltron must be powerful. But he couldn't be the leader. 

"I'm not ready though."

" _No you are not, and part of that is on me for forcing our bond. But do not think that you don't deserve this. It is your destiny. I understand that you must find your own path. So I will let Shiro pilot me. But YOU are MY Paladin. I'll be waiting for you."_

Keith nodded at the lion and made his way to a pod. Oddly enough despite the inner turmoil and guilt he felt about leaving in the middle of the night, he had never been more at peace.

One day, when he was ready, he would return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much tension and angst. Sorry he had to hit Pidge (she is my 2nd fave character behind Keith). It has to be her or Hunk. But I feel Hunk would play it off, and Pidge is younger and smaller. 
> 
> Plus I think Pidge would now be his closest friend since the incident with Shiro. He'll make it up eventually. 
> 
> It only took Keith nearly dying for Allura to realize that she still cares. But it's to late, he's gone.


	6. A New Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor doesn't save the day in time and Keith makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if a quintent = a day
> 
> Phoeb = a month
> 
> Deca-phoeb = a year (sorta)
> 
> Then Deca-quintent would equal a week?  
> Well it does here. But if anyone knows the proper altean time frame for a week let me know. I try to keep the times accurate to who's POV it is. Allura uses her time framing. And Keith uses Earth's (if you haven't noticed yet) ")

"Keith! Don't do this. It's suicide," Matt pleaded as he watched Keith pilot his ship directly towards the Galra war cruiser.

"It's the only way. It'll buy Voltron enough time to break free."

Matt tried to say more but it was to late. The ships laser had fully charged and was firing. Keith's ship was the only thing standing between it and Voltron. Keith was right, it was the only way.

"Godspeed," Matt muttered as he watched Keith fly to certain death.

-

Allura didn't know how, but somehow they survived. The death beam was about to kill them all but a mysterious ship saved them.

Together, they flew their lions away from Naxzela and towards the carnage that floated around the aftermath of the space battle. She hoped everyone was okay. Even Keith. He'd been gone for several pheobs and the castle wasn't the same.

She'd spent that time coping with the amount of damage that she caused to him. Allura had practically forced him away. He had done nothing but try to prove that he wasn't bad. That he was the right person to lead Voltron. Since Shiro had taken back control, things hadn't been the same. They could form Voltron, but they just didn't have the same connection and everyone felt it.

They all entered the castle of lions a little nervous hoping that everyone got out okay.

"Matt," Pidge shouted in delight. "You're okay." She ran up to her older brother who was standing with a few other rebels.

"Yeah," Matt replied sad and out of breath as he gave her a hug, "but there's something we have to deal with."

"Who?" Allura asked.

"Him," he said gesturing to Prince Lotor who stood there in shackles. He had an annoying grin on his face.

"Hello Paladins," he said calmly. He stood there regaly as if he's expecting them to bow. Allura scoffed at the idea of them bowing to such scum.

"Nice work guys! You captured Lotor." Lance said offering his hand up for a high five. It was met with dead silence.

"Actually he turned himself in, he destroyed the ship."

"Wait he stopped the beam from destroying us?" Pidge asked, questioning her brother.

Matt shied away from them. "Actually. He didn't save you from the laser. It was Keith."

All the rebels hung their head in silence. Something was up, Allura could feel it and by the looks on everyone else's faces they knew something was up as well.

"Hell yeah Keith. Saving the quiznacking day, I knew you had it in you," Lance said looking around for Keith.

Matt scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He was afraid. "That's the thing… he saved you by sacrificing himself. Keith's gone."

All the smiles in the room faded, except Lotor's. "Gone, no no no. He's not gone. He can't be gone!" Pidge said sputtering out of control. Soon she was on her knees crying as Matt coddled her.

Allura couldn't help but feel her knees getting weaker as she struggled to stand. It didn't last long since she ran away from everyone. She couldn't deal with losing Keith. When they thought he was dead after a blade mission, it was the longest varga of her life. But now Keith was gone for good. He was never coming back, and the last thing he had said that she was happy that he was gone.

Things couldn't have been further from the truth, but by the time she realized it, it was too late and Keith was gone. All she had felt since learning what Keith was, had been betrayal. But it was betrayal of heart. She had let Keith in and told him things that she had never felt comfortable telling anyone else. And Keith responded by opening himself up as well. She had learned about his terrible childhood and how he lost his father and had no one until Shiro. But it all felt like lies after the truth was set free. That he just told her what she wanted to hear.

But the lies were what she told herself. Keith had never been anything but honest. Sure he may have suspected something about him was different, but he couldn't have been prepared to find out he was Galra. No one was, and it hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

She ended up alone hiding away in the training room. It was the place Keith occupied most, and was the last place people would think to look for her. As she sat there crying into her lap, she could've sworn she could hear him. The sound of Keith grunting, exhaling, laughing, all the sounds he mad while training. And then there was the anger, the frustration, the pain, all the things she had caused him. The training room felt haunted by memories of Keith. But oddly it felt safe to Allura.

The door slid open as Shiro stepped through. "Princess, we need you. We still have to discuss what to do with Lotor," he said calmly and seemingly unaffected by Keith's death.

Allura pulled herself off the ground while making sure that he didn't see her face. "Ahhh yes," she said softly. "let's meet in the bridge in a few. I just need to freshen up. The battle took its toll and I must look presentable."

Without another word Shiro exited leaving her alone with her dreadful thoughts once more.

After some time passed, Allura wasn't paying much attention to the passage of time, she entered the bridge where she was met with her friends, the rebels, and Lotor.

"Ahhh Princess glad you're here to join us. This Lotor fella is offering up valuable information for safety from Zarkon," Coran told her. But despite what should be good news, there was no such thing that could be considered good to Allura.

"What has he offered?" Allura asked.

Pidge answered as she pulled up a map of the universe. "He's given us coordinates of several unknown prisons that harbor rebel fighters and captured scientists. It could be where dad is," she said hopeful. Matt placed his hand on her left shoulder and Allura noticed that Lance had grabbed Pidge's free hand.

"That's it?" Shiro asked. "we're going to need a hell of a lot more than that if you want us to protect you."

Lotor chuckled, "all in good time Paladin. I offer this as proof that I am telling the truth." He stood up, hands and feet still shackled. "And truth is I'm not sure you can protect me. You can't even protect your so called friends. What was his name again? Oh yes Keith… how sad," Lotor said in a playful voice. He was trying to make them do something foolish.

But it worked.

Hunk had punched Lotor square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. "Keith was our friend. Well most of us." He said and for a second Allura could've sworn that Hunk glanced right at her.

"He sacrificed himself to save us all," Pidge said pulling away from Matt and Lance to walk over to Lotor. It would've been funny seeing Pidge start berating Lotor who towered over her, but at a time like this, nothing could be funny.

The rest of the quintent passed on rather quickly much to Allura's liking. Hopefully today was the worst of it. Tomorrow would be better.

But tomorrow wasn't better and as the movements went by, nothing seemed to improve her overall happiness. While it helped when Pidge, Matt, and Lance returned with Mr. Holt, that was only temporary. They had a nice gathering to celebrate his freedom.

Shortly after, her happiness faded and she fell into a hole of depression. Lotor had become a useful ally she had to admit. But she never spent any time with him outside of planning and strategizing. She spent as much time in her room as possible. Was this how Keith felt? Alone and unwanted.

She couldn't help but feel that Keith's death was her fault. Everyone had all but said it with the side eye and spiteful glances. Allura had soon become a lone wolf in a castle that no longer felt like home.

One night, about two phoebs after Keith's death, Allura had drank a little to much nunvil and stumbled upon Keith's room. A room no one had entered since he died. They toyed with the idea of clearing it and letting Lotor stay there since he was now free of his cuffs and proven trustworthy, but Pidge immediately shut that idea down.

And Allura was thankful that it was Pidge who stepped up, she would've gotten a lot more suspicious looks if she had. Plus Allura never had the courage to actually enter the room. Everyone else had entered Keith's room one time or another to officially say their goodbyes and return their goodbye message. The one she never received.

But a slightly drunk Allura had more courage than her typical self. She took a deep breath and entered Keith's bedroom. They had left it completely untouched. Keith had left most of his belongings, only taking his blade and defining red jacket. Everything else laid there collecting dust.

She sat at his desk and played with the bobblehead of the red lion Pidge had found when they went to a local market on one of the planets they liberated. Pidge had gotten all of them one. But that was so long ago it felt like a different lifetime ago.

She giggled as the bobblehead did its job and bobbled to her amusement and while she giggled, it couldn't help but make her sad as well. A few tears fell down her face as she tearfully laughed at how ridiculous it felt to be entertained by such a simplicity as a bobblehead.

She abruptly stood because things were getting to upsetting. In her haste, she accidentally knocked over the trash can. There was a metallic clang as something heavy sounding hit the floor. Suddenly she heard Keith's distorted voice saying her name.

"lura…. Sor…. One day," Keith's voice said.

She looked down at the device. It was just like the one he had made for everyone else. And it had her name on it. She dusted it off and nervously pressed play.

"Hey Allura…. So ummm I'm gone. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry because one day I hope that we can be close again," he sighed looking down from the camera.

"I know that we'll never have what we used to have. And I know it's my fault. If I could change what I was, I would. I'm sorry I can't. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But mostly I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough."

Allura hit pause. She wanted to tell Keith that he was wrong, that she wasn't happy that he was gone. But it was all to real now. He was more than gone, he was dead. Reluctantly and scared she pressed play to continue the recording.

"I wish there was somehow to be different, I wish we could be…" There was another long pause as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"I… I really cared about you Allura," pause. He "cared" as in past tense, no longer cared about her. Quiznack how could she do this to him?

"And deep down I still do. But after the way you made me feel, the way I now feel about myself, I think it's best that I leave. I don't plan on returning soon, but one day I will." There was another agonizing pause.

"And one day, I know that you and I will finally be friends again. Good luck Princess, the universe is counting on you to lead them to victory."

Allura pressed her head to the desk and cried uncontrollably. And as she cried, her heart felt lighter, and her sadness was leaving. It was being replaced with hope and confidence.

It was filled with Keith. He told her exactly what she needed. The universe is counting on her, and Keith knew it. While she would never be able to tell him how much his death had impacted her. She could show the world how much he meant to her. She would save the universe in the name of Keith, and so many other people who had lost their lives in the fight against Zarkon.

It's what he would've wanted. It was time to save the world, so that Keith didn't die in vain. And they could remember their friend properly.

-

A bright flashing light shined on Keith's face pulling him back into consciousness. The last thing he remembered was a similar light that was purple and coming right for him. "Tell them I love them," was the last words he remembered saying to Matt. But after that, nothing.

Keith heard voices. "Can't believe this human is still alive," said one muscular sounding female.

"The flipity hair one has been known to be quite unkillable," said a more feminine female. "isn't that right Acxa?"

"Uhh yeah. He's been very difficult to kill," Acxa replied.

Keith tried to move but his arms and legs were restrained. Suddenly a painful electric shock went through his entire body.

"Now, now child," the large glara said as she stepped into view. Keith couldn't quite remember her name, but it started with a Z. "Don't even think about escaping. It's quite impossible. I rigged this myself," she said sending another shockwave through Keith's body.

"Enough Zethrid. You can have your fun and games later. Zarkon wants him alive," Acxa said grabbing the restraint controller from Zethrids hand.

Despite her harsh ton, Keith could've sworn that Acxa gave him a sympathetic glance.

"But he's our play thing too. Can't lie I've really wanted to get my hands on a new play thing," the other half-glaran exclaimed. Overjoyed she ran her fingers through his hair and then across his exposed chest. "Sensitive are we," she pierced her claws lightly into his flesh and slowly dragged them across his chest. He tried to hold in his yell, but the pain was too excruciating.

"Enough Ezor!" Acxa yelled slapping her hand away from Keith's chest.

"C'mon Acxa the flippity hair can take it. It's just a little fun," Ezor pleaded, batting her eyes playfully.

"Yes Acxa, Ezor is right. It's just a light scratch," Zethrid butter in. "If the flippity hair boy can pilot a lion of voltron and be blade of Marmora, then he can take a couple of cuts. Don't tell me that your going to go soft on the enemy."

Acxa turned to walk out. "Never. He is our enemy. And our chance to end Voltron. But we can't kill him, not yet. Not until Zarkon is finished with him.

Zethrid sighed and followed her out. Ezor started but turned back to Keith and whispered into his ear. "We aren't done yet Keith," she said his name in a whisper that made him very uncomfortable. "we'll have our fun. Don't worry."

She turned and had her tail and playful ran it across his face, down his chest, past his thighs, and to his toes. "Be seeing you paladin."

The door slammed shut and Keith was alone. He had no clue how he was alive, where he was, or what happened back on Naxzela. But somehow he knew that everyone was okay. And with luck, they would come rescue him. Someone would. He just knew.

He would not break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole Keith scene at the end takes place like right after he's captured (obviously). Just didn't want to give it away. Had to make y'all think he was gone.
> 
> And while it came off a little sexual with Ezor, it was supposed to come off as more teasing to test Acxa. Which will be mentioned later... a lot later lol.
> 
> And I added a slight amount of Plance just for fun. I feel like Plance and Kallura shippers are kind of symbiotic (at least to me). But we'll see more and more glimpses of them. But they aren't the main focus. KALLURA all the way baby!


	7. Bend But Don't Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I was planning. Was going to have this and the next chapter as one whole, but my brother came to town and well yeah... Life happens. ")

Keith hung there restrained, desperately trying to stay conscious despite the pain. It was Zethrids turn today, and she was brutal.

"Try to keep him alive for now," Zarkon ordered the three generals as they offered Keith in exchange for their own lives. "He might possibly be useful to me soon enough. But do have your fun with him. But if he dies... Well it's of no consequence. Just another dead rebel.

And they certainly did. Today he had at least five broken ribs, he had trouble seeing out of his left eye due to the swelling, and he was pretty positive that his right ankle was broken.

But at least he was prepared for her torment, always physical. Ezor on the other hand, well he never knew what she was going to do. It was rare that Acxa would come, but when she did, it was probably the worst. Her visits gave him hope.

After several hours of "fun" as Zethrid put it, his scarred and beaten body was tossed into a healing pod, readying him for the next day of torture.

Every day he woke up questioning why he was still alive, despite what Zarkon wanted. He had no information to give them and they knew he was telling them the truth. Apparently after a certain amount of time, everyone gave in. At least according to what Ezor had told him.

It had to have been well over a month since he was taken and no one had even bothered to rescue him. His friends didn't care about him and weren't going to rescue him.

He couldn't be used as bait, he couldn't give any valuable information, he had nothing to offer. So why in the world was he still alive?

The answer was obvious, they liked him. "But you're our little play thing. We can't let anyone else play with you," Ezor had told him. It was the truth and he knew it. They enjoyed torturing him.

He collapsed out of the healing pod, the blinding light hitting his eyes causing him to stumble out and fall to the ground. Only this time he a helpful hand caught him.

"I guess it's your day today," Keith said through the pain. They healed him just enough to where he would still have some residual pain from the previous injuries.

"Yes it is. Today is the forty-seventh quintent since your arrival. Are you ready to cooperate?" She said equally as soft. She hardly ever spoke in a harsh tone towards him. But that was her job, Keith knew that she was the good cop. Zethrid was the bad cop, and Ezor… well he had no quiznacking clue what stunt Ezor was pulling.

"Only forty-seven? Seems like yesterday. Time sure does fly when you're having fun," he said, trying to appear unaffected by the length of time that had passed. The forty seven days that his friends hadn't come for him.

"Keith, please," Acxa said dragging him towards the table. The only thing he could see that was in the dimly lit room she had taken him too. "I don't know why you insist on this charade. You're friends aren't coming." She placed him in a chair and strapped his legs to it. Zethrid or Ezor would've strapped his arms as well, but for some reason Acxa didn't. Either she didn't think he had the strength to attack her, or she didn't believe he would attack her because of their time spent together.

Keith released a defeated sigh. "Yeah.. yeah you're right Acxa. I don't know why I even bother with you," he gave her a koi smile. While Acxa's days he considered the worst of the three, he also considered them the highlight of his time as a prisoner.

Acxa disappeared into the darkness and returned with a steaming bowl of rice. This time with veggies and some meat. Ezor and Zethrid gave him just rice. That is if Zethrid didn't spit in it or eat half first.

"Why do you do this to me?" Keith asked with his mouth full. He was quickly scarfing the food down. He was afraid that if he waited to long that it would be taken away. Acxa of course wouldn't, but he didn't want to chance it.

"Do what Keith?" She asked. Acxa had brought a bowl for herself, but Keith noticed that she wasn't really eating it. She was just moving it around with her fork. Part of him was tempted to ask her if she was going to finish that, but he didn't want to appear desperate. Not in front of her.

"You know what," he accused.

"No, I honestly don't. You always act like I know what you mean, but I don't."

Keith sighed and slowed down his dinner consumption. "Why do you treat me like this?"

"Do you not want me too?" Suddenly Acxa's tone shifted to a much darker, meaner tone. "I could start beating you. I could hurt you in ways you didn't think possible. I could leave scars that no one would ever know about. I could haunt you for the rest of your life," her serious tone then shifted to one filled with uncertainty and nerves, "I know how, I've…. There are things that you can't even fathom."

Despite sounding hesitant towards the end, Keith believed her. During her days, Acxa typically talked about herself and her story. How she was born a hybrid freak, that her father forced himself onto her mother. That her mother disavowed her the minute she was born, leaving her out on the streets of some random city. If it wasn't for some emergency crews driving by, she would've been dead. They saved her, but they knew she was Galra and shipped her off to the lowliest lowlife school. She fought her way to the top and that's when Lotor found her. After training for five years under his guide, she proved the best of his proteges.

She told him that Lotor's final test was to remove all personal attachment from her life. And for Acxa, that was finding her mother. So she found her, asked her why she had tossed her away, then promptly slit her throat. So when Acxa told him that she could hurt him in ways he couldn't fathom, he believed her.

"No. I… I like when you're the one that visits. Despite knowing what the next day holds, I still look forward to when you come."

Keith's ankle restraints came off. "Why is that?"

"You don't treat me as a piece of meat or a "play thing". And even if you did actually torture me, you'd still recognize me as a person," Keith admitted. He stood up to stretch his limbs, it felt good to move freely.

This is why he considered Acxa's day the worst. She treated him like a person, gave him a sense of limited freedom, and allowed him to heal while he found out about her and he told her about himself. These were the days when he didn't feel like he was going to be a prisoner forever, these were the days that gave him hope. Only for Ezor or Zethrid to destroy it the very next morning.

She tossed him a wooden lance. She had one in her hands as well. This is how she "tortured" him. They dueled in the dark. He got a lot of good bumps and bruises from the fighting which was good because it meant that Zethrid or Ezor didn't question either of them.

They danced around each other ask Keith used his heightened Glara hearing to find Acxa. If only he had found a way to access his Galra eyes again. According to Acxa they helped her see in the dark almost perfectly.

"Quiznack!" He yelled as Acxa swept his legs sending him falling down on his ass. He quickly stood up and controlled his breathing to hear better.

Acxa was coming from his right, he turned and parried. He caught her first blow, but she quickly countered his parry and smacked him on the chest temporarily stopping his breathing. She then swept his legs and sent him falling on his ass… again.

"You know I'm getting better," he said, pulling himself off the ground. Acxa came head on this time and he decided to strike first. Unfortunately his first swing hit nothing but air and he cursed silently. But the second swing made contact with her lance. He was prepared for her to counter and sweep his leg. It was her go to move since she liked to have him fall either on his face or ass.

Keith timed his jump perfectly and landed on her lance, snapping it in half. He used the butt of his to send her falling onto her backside. Keith was breathing heavily and smiling, he'd actually landed a hit. But what was crazier, was that he could actually see Acxa on the ground. She was smiling.

"You really are getting better, and I see that you've unlocked your eyes," she said as she offered him her hand. Keith reached for it. "There's just one thing you're forgetting," she said as their hands touched. She yanked him to the ground and spun them both so she was on top of him. "Never drop your guard."

Keith laid there silently as Acxa stratled him. There was something about the way she looked in the dark through his galra eyes. _"Not all Galra are monsters."_ He told himself. It was the first words he said to her. And it was the first thing she said to him when she had first come to him after his capture.

Maybe they weren't, but some were. But Acxa, Acxa was definitely not. She was a warrior with a code of honor, she was powerful, strong, _beautiful_.

"There's something I haven't told you yet Keith," she said still not moving off of him. "You don't have to be tortured anymore. You can live your life how you want it… eventually. But you would have to do something." She seemed a little uneasy as she swayed a little, slightly exciting him. _C_ _ontrol yourself Keith_.

"What… what is it?"

Suddenly Acxa's lips were on his, but Keith didn't pull away, if anything, he encouraged it. And somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he had a flash of Allura. But Acxa's tongue teasing his, quickly pulled him back to the present.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"Join us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap. Someone might have Stockholm Syndrome. Question is... Is Acxa playing him? Or is she being sincere?
> 
> TBD?!?!?
> 
> And this is the most Kacxa (romantic) that we're going to get for the rest of the story. Don't worry, this is all about Kallura. But I can't help if I accidentally start putting some of my other Keith ships in. *Cough cough* Romelle lol


	8. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm tbh I'm not the best battle writer. Let alone space battles. Just a heads up, sorry.

Keith didn't see Acxa for a long time after. It was just a rotation of Zethrid and Ezor.

He felt different, he felt slightly happy. And yet guilty. He had told himself that he was going to save himself for someone special. Not that Acxa wasn't, she certainly was someone he thought about a lot, even before he was captured. He just… he pictured it going differently, with someone different. It took a lot of power to stop him from saying "Allura". He certainly didn't plan on it being a Galra soldier who held him captured.

But Keith couldn't deny how amazing it was. Flashes of that day replayed in his memory constantly. He finally felt good for the first time in months. But he knew it couldn't last. Acxa's request kept him up the rest of the night after she left. "Think about it. Please. Not all Galra are monsters," she told him just before locking him back in his room. 

It had consumed him. Even while Zethrid and Ezor tortured him, his mind only replayed that night. Was she expecting an answer by the next time she saw him? Were they going to repeat what happened if he said no? But most importantly he thought about what he would do if he said yes. 

He would betray his friends. But part of him thought they deserved it, they left him to die. They didn't care about him so they wouldn't care if he did join. He was Glara anyways. 

But Keith knew what his answer had to be. He had to say no. He couldn't be part of the evil he had witnessed while serving as a Paladin and a Blade. Acxa wasn't evil, the blade of Marmora wasn't evil, and there were probably tons of normal Galra civilians that had normal jobs who weren't evil. But Zarkon was evil, and he couldn't be part of that type of villainy. 

On the day Acxa returned to him, he wasn't prepared. He was expecting Ezor. He was afraid. Partly because of what was going to happen to him when he said no. And partly because he honestly didn't want to disappoint Acxa. Sure she could be manipulating him, but he believed that she genuinely cared about him. Why else would she talk to him. What happened last time could've just been a release or something, but those conversations were personal. They meant something. She opened up to him, and him her. 

He didn't want to hurt her like that. 

Acxa approached him and gently stroked his face. She tilted his face up so their lips could me. She kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him tearfully. "Keith… I'm sorry," she said in a low whisper. 

She punched him in the gut causing him to drop to his knees. Both his wrists and ankles still shackled. The last thing he saw was Acxa's sad face as her boot went straight for his face. 

-

Allura stood at her typical position on the bridge of the Castle of Lions. She was explaining their next course of action that Lotor had helped plan. She couldn't deny that without Lotor's help, their attacks wouldn't be as damaging to the Galra Empire. He was proving extremely valuable. And while things started off rocky between the two of them, they had certainly become close. Closer than she expected. 

"Not all Galra are monsters," Keith's voice said in the back of her head. She was determined to be more open minded. Because of how terrible she was to Keith, her friend, she drove him away and to his death. Allura was determined to never let something like that happen again. So she hesitantly opened up to Lotor with open arms. And the reward paid off. 

Things had been intense after she found Keith's unfinished message. She showed the whole crew, she wanted them to know that she blamed herself for Keith's death. If she hadn't driven him away he would still be alive. And what was worse is that Pidge agreed. She was the most devastated, having known Keith the longest out of all of them. They had met several times before, since Shiro and her family had worked together for years. It was natural for her to be upset that once she got her brother back, she lost one. 

But it still hurt that she agreed. But thanks to Lance's intervention, Pidge came to Allura and apologized. "It wasn't your fault. It was Zarkon's fault. Keith would make that choice every time if it meant he was going to save us. Despite everything, he loved us." And Allura could've sworn she whispered "he loved you," but she wasn't sure. 

Keith had been gone for almost half a deca-phoeb and things had finally returned to normal. Not that they ever truly could. Pidge still insisted that they keep Keith's room untouched and no one had the heart to disagree. But other than that, things were normal. 

They would use guerilla tactics as Lance put it, and always be moving and striking quickly and sporadically. And with Lotor's valuable information, they had really struck quite the blow to Zarkon. 

"And so I think it's best we-"

"Pardon me Allura, but it seems we're being hailed," Pidge interrupted. "Their using a private transmitter so I can't exactly see who it is that's trying to contact us," she said, viciously pounding away on her computer. 

"Put them on," Shiro ordered.

Everyone gasped when they saw Zarkon's face appear.

"Father," Lotor said spitefully. At first Allura didn't believe how much Lotor hated his father, but as time went on and Lotor opened up, she understood. Lotor was a hybrid and those were slights on the Galra honor, embarrassments. So Zarkon shipped him off as far as possible and public spurned him. She was glad to have him on their side now. 

Zarkon grunted, "I don't see the need to exchange pleasantries with filthy rebels and traitors." Saying the word traitors he looked right at Lotor. Allura stepped forward to defend him. 

"What do you want Zarkon."

"Ahhh Princess Allura, you look so much like your mother did in her youth. And you have the attitude of your father. He-"

"How dare you speak of my father you murderous scum!" Allura shouted at him. Her voice rang with pure rage that even Lance wouldn't dare go near her. 

"Enough!" Zarkon shouted and everyone fell silent. "I have contacted you because I would like to strike a deal," he said monotone. 

"A deal. I'll give you a deal. You leave the Galaxy and never return and we'll stop kicking your ass," Lance boasted. Pidge elbowed him slightly in the ribs. "What the hell Katie?" 

"No Lance is right," Shiro said pulling everyone's attention. He walked stoically towards the screen. "You have nothing to offer us. And due to the fact that you bothered trying this at all means we're getting to you. Your reign is falling. There's nothing we would want to trade for."

Zarkon laughed menacingly. "A life… for a life," once he finished the camera flashed over and everyone cried out. Keith was standing there with Lotor's former generals, his blade of Marmora blade to his throat. 

"Keith!" Pidge shouted. It's all she could manage to say. 

Allura was in shock. Keith was alive and they just assumed he was dead. 

"Your former paladin was quite formidable. But eventually he was broken. They always are," Zarkon said, the screen focusing back on him. "A life for a life. Him for my bastard, traitorous son. Meet me at these coordinates. Bring him, your leader, and the small one only. You have one quintent or I will slit this one's throat myself. And believe me, I will enjoy it."

The screen went black as Pidge dropped to the ground in tears. "He's alive, he's alive," was all she was saying as she cried into Lance's chest.

"Shhhh, Katie. It's okay. We'll get him back," Lance said comforting her. 

It was Hunk who said what everyone was thinking. "He's been alive this whole time and… and we just left him there. Zarkon had him for six months and all this time we just assumed he was dead. We abandoned him."

Allura looked around as everyone came to grips with what they had done. They truly just assumed Keith was dead. They didn't even bother to look for his shop amongst the wreckage. If they had, they could've found him. 

"It's obviously a trap," Lotor said, finally breaking the silence. Pidge looked like she was going to punch him.

"Your just saying this to save your own ass. You don't give a quiznack about Keith," Lance said bitterly. He was practically holding Pidge back by this point. 

Lotor looked unaffected, "Of course I don't. Sure saving you all was valiant, but it's a war. He knew the risks. He-"

"We're doing it!" Allura shouted, silencing all. The choice was obvious. She had to get him back, she had to tell him how she felt. She needed to save his life like he did hers. "Keith saved us, so we will save him. He's our friend- our family." 

There was a collective group of kids between Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran. 

Lance and Hunk walked over to Lotor. "don't make this harder than it needs to man," Lance asked him. 

Lotor succumbed and offered his wrists. Hunk slapped some cuffs on him and he and Lance started to lead him to the holding cell. "My father will double cross you. Mark my words," Lotor warned as the doors closed behind him. 

"He's right," Coran said. "Zarkon can not be trusted on his word alone. We need to have a backup plan." 

Pidge went back to frantically typing while muttering to herself. "If my calculations are correct, if we position the castle here," she pulled up a hologram of the planet Zarkon gave them for the exchange. "If we position it her, their scanners shouldn't be able to pick us up. Me and Shiro take the lion's down and if anything looks suspicious, we can use our link to let you know."

"But what about Keith, there's bound to be a blade at his throat. One wrong move and Zarkon won't hesitate," Allura warned. She didn't care if Zarkon tried to double cross them. She just wanted to get Keith back. They only saw a small glimpse of him, but he looked terrible. Half a deca-phoeb of pure torture from those monsterous generals had to have left him broken. Allura just hoped there was enough to put him back together. 

"We need to keep thinking," Shiro commanded. "If we're doing this, then we need to be prepared. Pidge make sure you're ready. Pretty sure you're the small one."

Shiro started to storm out of the room. "And where do yoh think you're going? We need your help." 

"To speak to our newest prisoner."

Allura didn't like the sound of that, but they only had one quintent to come up with a plan to save Keith's life. And she was willing to do whatever it takes. 

-

Keith woke with a splash of cold water to the face. It must be Zethrid's day today he thought. But it couldn't be, Acxa had come to him, kissed him, and knocked him unconscious. Surely he wasn't knocked out for at least a day.

Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was no longer in the room that he had been held captive for the last five or so months. He was on a completely different ship. 

Zarkon was standing before him menacingly. He'd never seen Zarkon this close before, he was huge, terrifying with those glowing purple eyes, and gave off a scent of pure evil. A chill ran down Keith's spin when Zarkon turned his attention towards him. "Ahh… red paladin, he lives," he stopped to examine Keith and the notable injuries on his face. "I see the girls had their fun with you. Hopefully not to much." 

"He can still walk if that's what your asking sir," Acxa's voice said from behind him. His chains prevented him from turning to see her. 

Zarkon pulled a blade from behind his person and examined it. "Hmmm, a blade of Marmora member too. Tell me half-breed, do you miss your friends," he traced the blade along his cheek, ever so slightly leaving a decent sized cut. "Cus I assure you, they don't miss you. But seeing as they have my son and he knows to much about our operations we will give you back to them." 

Zarkon cackled, he tossed the blade to someone behind him. Next thing Keith knew he was being gagged and the blade, his blade was placed dangerously close to his jugular. Not to his surprise, he recognized the hand holding his blade, Zethrid.

Keith's eyes widened when he saw all his friends on screen. Hearing Pidge scream his name made him terrified. She hadn't forgotten about him, but she hadn't tried to rescue him. The moment was gone before he realized it. The screen went back to facing Zarkon and he could only just make out Allura's figure. She was standing very close to someone he didn't really recognize. Only that they were taller than any of the Paladins or Coran. Then it clicked, it was Lotor. 

Keith tried to scream at them to not do it, he knew Zarkon wasn't going to let him or any of them live. It was a trap, and despite all the anger and hatred he felt towards them while he was captured, he knew that he couldn't let them die for him. 

The screen went black and his friends were gone. "Do you think it'll work?" Ezor asked Acxa. 

"They care about him. They'll want him back," she answered unfazed. Keith still couldn't see them, but he could feel their eyes focused on them. 

"But if they don't.. can we keep him. Please!!" Ezor begged as her tail ran along Keith's face. "it's hard to find such a valuable play thing."

Keith started to sweat, his nerves were showing. He would much rather die than suffer Ezor and Zethrid for the rest of his life. Nearly six months of them was more than enough to last him the rest of his miserable life. There were some scars they gave that would never heal. And he would never truly be the same. 

"It depends on whether or not Zarkon follows through with his promise," Acxa explained as she ungagged Keith. "But if he doesn't, maybe."

"Just kill me," Keith whispered in a defeated tone. Whatever sort of happy he had once felt in Acxa's presence was fleeting. It had been too long since she had returned to him, and there were days when he really could've used her company. Days where he just prayed for a break. But Acxa never came back. And now she would rather keep him alive and tortured than do the honorable thing and kill him. 

If his friends didn't get to him, he prayed that death would. 

-

Allura paced back and forth on the bridge anxiously. Shiro, Lotor, and Pidge had departed half a varga ago and they hadn't gotten a coded update from Pidge. She promised that the second they landed, they should receive one. "Why haven't they sent anything?!?" Hunk asked who was nervously fiddling with some piece of tech. 

"Relax, Pidge probably didn't send it out because she knew it would compromise everyone. She's smart like that," Lance calmly explained. But Allura could see through the calm facade. Deep down, Lance was probably the most on edge. His feelings for Pidge had never been more clear to her. 

After a few more dobashes, Allura started to assume the worst. What if Zarkon betrayed them? What if Lotor betrayed them and got Keith killed? She had to know what was happening. 

Fate answered when the castle alarms wailed. "Their in trouble!" Coran shouted.

Without hesitation, Allura took control and piloted the castle towards the planet rather recklessly. "I'll take it from here Princess. All of you get to your lions!" Coran ordered.

Allura, Hunk, and Lance reached their lions and took off towards the planet and the surrounding fleet of Glara cruisers. 

Zarkon had forced Pidge and Shiro not to take their lions. Allura didn't think it was a good idea, that they should at least take one, but Shiro shot her down. If they did, Zarkon wouldn't hesitate to kill Keith. 

As she flew into battle, she called for Hunk and Lance to clear a path for her so she could reach the surface to provide aid to Shiro and Pidge. 

Lance was enraged at the thought that Pidge was hurt and Allura had never seen him fight so intensely. He seemed unstoppable as he took out ship after ship, even taking out one of the battle cruisers as well. "Wow, you really love Keith!" Hunk teased as he pounded away at the flanking ships. 

"Shut up man," Lance shouted as he crashed his lion into the side of another battle cruiser, severely damaging it. "Now's your chance Allura, we punched a hole for you." 

Allura didn't waste her chance as she dashed through the wreckage and entered the atmosphere. Suddenly a roar echoed through all three of their lions as Allura watched dumbfounded as the Black Lion flew past her. 

"All right go Shiro!" Lance shouted. 

"Lance, Shiro is still on the planet. He must have called the lion to him," Allura explained as she followed quickly on the black lion's heels. It was something she'd only seen once, with Keith and red when they were stuck floating in space. 

Allura was knocked out of her observation as something smashed into her. It was the other Sincline ship. "Quiznack! Lance, Hunk, I need help. It's Lotor's other Sincline ship." After several battles against those ships, Allura knew all too well she was outmatched. 

"I can't shake them. Hunk I need help!" She evaded the ships fire as she weaves through the carnage of destroyed enemy ships. This pilot was good, but Allura has one thing going for her. She wasn't alone. "Now Hunk!" 

Hunk's yellow lion crashed into the side of the Sincline ship sending it spiraling into a cruisers. "Nice on Hunk," Lance applauded. "Now Allura get down there!" 

Allura responded by punching it as she sped her way towards the planet's surface. Upon entering the atmosphere, she could see the occasional explosion as a battle took place down below. The black lion was attacking two of the battle cruisers that were hovering just above the Earth's surface. 

It was then she noticed a small crashed transfer shuttle. The smoke coming from one of the engines let Allura know that it was going to blow any dobash. "Pidge can you hear me?" 

"Shiro?" 

"Somebody!"

Still she was only met with radio static. She was close to landing near the crashed ship when a small rigid mountain off in the distance exploded. "What the quiznack?" 

"It's Lotor," Pidge's faint voice said over the mic. "He's fighting Zarkon!"

"Pidge you're alright," she said with a sigh of relief. They weren't dead… yet. "wait did you say that Lotor is fighting Zarkon?!?" 

"Long story. Very complicated. Helping Keith. Hold on." Pidge responded over choppy radio waves. Allura could barely make out what she was saying. But at the mention at Keith, Allura sprung into action. 

She jumped out of Blue before even landing and sprinted towards the sound of gun fire. It was coming from the ship. The smoke and leaking oil filled her nose as she got closer. "Shiro, Pidge, I'm coming in!" Upon entering, Allura was met with a loud siren and flashing red lights that completely left her disoriented. "Pidge, Shiro, come in. Where are you? We need to evacuate, the ship could blow any minute."

More radio static. Her only choice at finding anyone was to venture further into the death trap. She sprinted through a few corridors until she came to a T intersection. The bridge was to the left, but holding cell was to the right. She needed to get them out, but they came here Keith, and if there was a chance she could find him, she had to take it. 

She ran down another corridor and down the winding stairs until she came upon the cells. One was broken, which she assumed was Keith's. He must have escaped when the ship went down. "Allura, Allura can you read me?" Shiro asked. 

"Shiro, oh thank goodness, you're alive. What's going on?" 

She could hear Shiro panting, "Me and Pidge just finished up fighting a few sentry's and the big Glara general. We must have hurt her badly because she retreated. Keith went off battling the other general, the one he's taught before. I think she's the leader," he took a long pause to regain his breath. "But Pidge is hurt and I have to get her to your lion." 

Allura began running to the bridge, it was the only other place the two of them could be. "But Shiro, your lion is already down here. It's fighting off the battle cruisers that this ship would've beamed you all up by now." 

There was a long pause. "Good. I got to get her out of here. Let's go," he said right as Allura turned to the corner to see Shiro carrying Pidge. Pidge was bruised and bleeding. 

"Pidge!" Allura ran up to examine her. 

"She's fine. Just a broken leg. Passed out from the pain after the big one retreated," he explained. Allura looked at Pidge's face to see how badly she was bleeding. "The blood is just a small cut. We'll have to stitch it, but she's going to be fine." 

Allura nodded feeling at ease. "Alright Allura let's get the quiznack out of here. I have a feeling this ship could blow any minute."

Allura looked at him confused by what he meant by minute. "Dobash," Shiro added, forgetting she didn't know Earth time.

She nodded in understanding. "Yes, I've felt that as well. But I-we have to get Keith."

Shiro looked at her with a look that told her all she needed to know. "we… we don't have time. Allura we can't lose you. You're too important to the cause."

"Keith has been gone for half a deca-phoeb Shiro. You yourself were gone for a deca-phoeb. Look what they did to you and they thought you were just some nobody space explorer. They knew who Keith was, surely you could imagine what they did to him," she said coldly, hoping that the painful memories would shock Shiro into realizing what he was leaving Keith to. Still, Shiro said nothing. "Very well. I am going to get him. I-we need to get Keith back. That's why we're here." 

Suddenly the ship rocked, which Allura assumed to be the fight going on outside. "Very well. Just hurry Princess." With his final words, Shiro gave her a good by nod as he carried Pidge to safety. 

Once Shiro disappeared down a corridor, she turned and ran back to search any remaining unexplored areas of the ship. She looked for nearly five dobashes until she came across the cargo. It was there she saw Keith go flying into a wall. "Keith!" She yelled which fell on deaf ears. 

"We don't need to do this Acxa. I don't want you to die. I'm just offering what you offered to me nearly four months-movements ago. We can do this… together." 

Allura looked onward to see the aforementioned general. She had a gash running on her upper shoulder over to her inner clavicle. Her hair was a deshevilled mess, but when she examined Keith, his wasn't much better. He had a decent size cut running from his jaw up to near his left eye. And his eyes.. his eyes were yellow and cat-like. Keith had his Galra eyes. 

"Keith… I … I can't, you know that. I'm sorry," Acxa responded. Allura could feel the pain in the general's voice. She just couldn't tell if it was physical or emotional, either way, she was hurt. Finally being noticed, Acxa pulled a blade from a sheath behind her back. It was a blade of Marmora blade, it must have been Keith's. 

"Looks like they do care," Acxa said. Keith turned and met Allura's gaze, he blinked and his eyes returned to the purple iris' that she longer to see again. 

"A… Allura? You.. you guys came back." The words came out like they were words Keith never believed he was ever going to say again. Allura nearly melted at the pain in which his voice portrayed. 

Acxa looked ready to charge, but instead tossed the blade at Keith's feet. "Be careful… half-breed." Allura watched as Keith and Acxa shared a small glance, and what she thought was a smile, but her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. 

An explosion rocked the ship again as steam started to burst through the ruptured pipes. It was time to go. Allura hurried to Keith and tried to help him up. He enlarged his blade and used it to balance himself as he rose by his own will. "Keith," she said in nothing but a mere whisper barely escaping her lips. There was so many things she wished to say, but the feelings of seeing him so broken was unbearable. They had time. Now that he was back with her-them, she could sit down and talk, explain how terrible she was, how wrong she was. 

"Let's.. let's get the hell out of here," he said between gasps of air. Allura wasn't sure what "hell" was, but she knew that it was time to leave. 

With his arm around her neck, they limped their way to the exit. "Hello? Anyone? What's going on out there?" 

Coran's voice filled her ear. "The Galra are retreating. Lotor.. he… Zarkon's been defeated!" 

Allura couldn't believe it. They rescued Keith and defeated Zarkon. "You hear that Keith, Zarkon is dead."

"Good, fuck him," she heard Keith mutter. Allura knew what that word was. And she agreed, fuck Zarkon. That monster killed her planet, her people, and he hurt Keith, the most important person she had in her life now. "yes. F.. fuck Zarkon," she said in agreement. It was a weird thing to say, but she wanted Keith to know that he was safe now, that she was going to be here from him. But she would go back to using quiznack from now on. 

They were about fifteen yards away from the ship when it finally exploded, sending both her and Keith flying forward into the ground. Allura tried to pull Keith up, but he was unconscious. He was already so weak that the impact from the ground knocked him out. Allura looked back at the explosion wondering if the two generals made it out alive. She assumed they had since today was already going to well. If only that witch Haggar was on board as well. 

Allura lifted Keith with ease as she placed him on her shoulder and carried him towards Blue. Lotor was standing there waiting. He had a few small cuts and was bleeding, but seemed relatively fine. In fact, Allura was pretty sure that he was happy, at peace. 

"Mind if I hitch a ride," he teased, playing with the Black Paladins bayard. "It would've been such irony that the weapon that made him a monster, took his life. Instead a stupid branch did." 

Allura beckoned him to follow her into the lion. She gently placed Keith down near the pilots chair. Kneeling down beside him, she brought her ears to his chest to make sure he was still alivem 

Finally, after affirming Keith was alive, she turned her attention to Lotor, "how did you even get that?" 

Lotor, still twirling the bayard around his fingers answered. "It's simple. The Black Paladin thought it best we be prepared for WHEN my father betrayed us. He wasn't going to give us the half-breed-"

"Keith!" She interrupted, shooting Lotor and deadly glare, "his name is Keith."

"He wasn't going to give him to us unless we turned over Voltron. The small one was furious and took a shot at Zarkon with her bayard."

"That doesn't sound like Pidge. She would've waited and assessed the situation properly before making her move," Allura explained. She'd have to as Pidge when she woke. 

Lotor took a seat beside her. "Actually, her shot hit Ezor's hand which was holding the blade to the half-to Keith's throat," he gently placed his hand over hers. It was comforting and assuring. "Keith tackled my father and the fight broke out. I wasn't ever cuffed, Shiro made sure they were unlocked and he slipped the bayard into by belt. But without Keith, all of us would've surely died."

Allura kindly pulled away from Lotor and gently wiped Keith's face, riding it of the soot and dirt. Blood was smeared and stuck to his hair and temple, that cut became ever more clear. Despite how handsome Keith was, she couldn't help but be upset by the amount of damage he had taken to his face. She could only wonder what injuries lied beneath his dirty, blood stained, clothing. 

The trip back to the castle was short and quiet. Lotor helped her carry Keith's unconscious form out of the lion. Once he was placed into a stretcher, her and Lotor were met with hugs and high fives, the latter being offered to Lotor. Pidge was already awake and on a makeshift crutch in the form of Lance. "Pidge, shouldn't you be in a healing pod fixing your leg?" 

"Only after we get Keith in."

"But that could take Vargas, mabye even quintents."

"Coran already gave me some old school altean pain relievers, so I'm feeling *hiccup* good," Pidge explained with a cheeky grin. If it was the pain reducer Allura was thinking of, she was hoping Coran gave her a half dose. Full dose would give the consumer an intoxicated feeling. But seeing how red Pidge's face was and how she slurred some of her words, she knew he gave her a full dose.

"Coran! You gave Pidge a full dose. Humans should only be taking a half dose."

"Then put her into the pod," Keith's voice said from behind her. When Allura turned, he was struggling to find his footing. He had pushed Lotor off of him.

"Keith, you shouldn't be trying to stand. Spirits know what you must have been through. You need to be put into a healing pod immediately," she practically ordered him. 

"No I don't. I'm not going into one of those. Not again," he finished softly. Allura gasped. What could they possibly have done to him with a healing pod to where he was afraid of one?

"Coran, just give me that pain relief. Full dose should be fine for me since I'm not…" he trailed off. "I can make it to my room. If it's not taken."

"It's not!" Pidge shouted. "I made sure!" Keith shot her a soft smile and Allura watched as Pidge lit up. 

"Thank you Pidge. Put please, get into the pod. Voltron needs you fully functioning." 

"Keith we still need to check you out," Allura said, begging. 

"Please man. We're worried about internal damage," Hunk added. 

"There's none. They… they made sure to heal anything internal." He answered. Everyone's eyes darted to anywhere else but Keith. 

"Someone help me to my room so I can rest. And lend me a communicator. I should tell Kolivan that I'm alive." 

"I'll take you," Allura answered. She started to approach him. "No!" Keith shouted. "Not.. not you Allura," he said a lot more softly. The words pierced her heart like an arrow. He hated her. 

Shiro stepped in and offered to help. "I.. I guess." 

Allura watched as he helped a limping Keith back towards his old room. But Allura wanted to make sure he was safe. She ordered Coran to get plenty of water and medicine. Hunk immediately offered to start cooking for everyone and Keith. Lance offered to take Pidge to the healing pod and picked her up bride style and carried her away to a bevy of giggles. Lotor wanted to be alone so he vanished, leaving her alone as well. 

Determined, she followed Keith and Shiro. She didn't hear a single word spoken between the two as Shiro took him into Keith's bedroom. Coran rushed up to her with the medicine and water. 

"Take it to him. Make sure he drinks the water, all of it." Coran simply nodded and obeyed. 

Once Coran entered, Shiro exited. She took Shiro by the arm and pulled him towards her. "Did he say anything?" 

Shiro shook his head. "Just sorry." 

Allura's heart shattered. "And… and that's it?"

"That's it. He's exhausted and probably in an incredible amount of pain. My guess is they probably tortured him for several hours everyday and three him into a healing pod to make sure he didn't die. They healed him just enough to keep him alive."

"How do you know?" 

"While I was a gladiator, they did the same thing to me. Only I wasn't fighting everyday. They healed me so my cuts would scar and I wasn't bleeding internally. But to have that done everyday, it kind of makes sense that he doesn't want to get back into one," Shiro explained, and it was the first time since he vanished that he showed any type of real emotion outside of anger. 

"Thank you," she finally said. 

"For what?" Shiro asked confused.

"Lotor explained what happened down there. Thanks for not being as naive as I am. Without your plan, I-we would've lost Keith."

Shiro was stone faced, "that's why I am the leader. You need to believe in us, all of us."

"I will. I do. I guess it's a good thing you are the leader and have such a powerful connection with your lion. Black flew like a bullet to aid you."

Shiro's eyes widened. "I… I didn't call her to aid us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh soooo much happening. I loved writing this chapter. 
> 
> So a quick explanation. In my head, Shiro had worked with the Holt's for most of his flying career. Holts being the great family they are, treat him as one of their own and always invite him to dinner. Keith being Shiro's little bro was always brought along. So that's why Keith and Pidge are so close. They've known eachother before all the shit. 
> 
> Added some more Kacxa and a dash of Lotura. It's the last we'll see of Kacxa (for a while). But the Lotura is just heating up. Sorry mauhahahaha. Oh and there will always be Plance, they're great. 
> 
> Let see how damaged Keith is going to be shall we. That's not to take away from anyone who actually suffers from PTSD. Just supposed to be a little play on the angst.


	9. Part of the Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Keith back safely in the Castle, things should return to normal. But things rarely go according to plan.
> 
> While Keith is plagued by nightmares, Allura must deal with her own inner demons of self hatred and sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it's so short, had a busy week last week and this past weekend. Don't worry, next chapter will be long for sure. Thanks for reading.

Allura woke to screaming, Keith screaming. She jumped out of her bed, startling her mice. Quickly, Allura exited her room and ran down the hall to the room two doors down from hers. For so long, the room remained empty and silent, a memory of a better time slowly fading away. Now Keith was finally home and back in his room. Those memories of better days quickly coming to light as everyone was satisfied with their accomplishment. They saved Keith and killed Zarkon. There could finally be peace. 

But Keith was far from at peace. For the past three nights, Allura found herself woken by a muffled scream from Keith's nightmares. It was difficult seeing him like this the first night. When he first woke her, she nearly tripped over herself she was running so fast to get to him. Allura was appalled by what she had seen. 

He was tossing and turning, calling out for them, his friends, his family, but none of them ever saved him in time. It was that first night that Allura truly saw the damage that was done to Keith. 

She was only slightly aware of his scars when Coran came back from serving him his medicine. "It's very bad, Princess." That's all Coran was able to say. Allura misunderstood, she assumed that Keith was hurt, but the worst was behind him. But those scars, his nightmares, he was far from being past this. 

That first night, Pidge got to him first. "Keith, wake up. Please Keith," she was begging in an overly hoarse voice. Keith nearly killed Pidge when he woke. He jerked himself up and pulled his blade from under his pillow. Keith had the blade at Pidge's throat before Allura could even blink. "Keith… it's me. Katie." 

The way her voice was calm and unafraid really shook Allura. This was not the same Keith that left them, and yet she was finding away to get through. Keith had gently lowered the blade, "Pidge… you… you came back for me?" Keith asked practically crying. 

Allura watched as Pidge has pulled him into a hug and said, "of course Keith. We're family. I can't lose you too." And it worked as Keith handed her the blade asking her to make sure they don't come back. Pidge promised and Keith fell immediately back to sleep. She watched as Pidge silently sobbed into her hands. Keith was one of her oldest friends, losing him was heartbreaking to her. And now having him back, it should've been something to be celebrated, they had celebrated. But they should've known that after so much torture, the Keith they knew was gone. But Allura promised herself that night that she would find their old Keith, buried deep down in his psyche, and bring him back to her-to them. 

Allura was the first to reach him this time. He wasn't screaming anymore, but he seemed to be tossing and turning, trying to escape what haunted him. She could only guess what or who was haunting him this time. "Keith," she spoke calmly, gently putting her hand on his temple. 

Keith shot up, waking from his dream. His face came within inches of Allura's and she could feel his panting breath brush up on her lips. All she wanted to do was just to lean in, ever so slightly, and remember what that felt like. "A.. Allura?" His voice was soft, scared… broken.

"Yes, Keith. I'm here?" She slowly pulled her face back and wrapped him into a soft hug. 

"Why?" Keith asked between some tears. Allura could feel the water droplets hit her exposed shoulder. Allura wasn't sure if he meant, why she was there, or why she treated him that way before he left. Either way, she couldn't really be honest. 

"I'm sorry Keith. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," she said, feeling Keith's shoulders tense. "I… if I didn't… I shouldn't have.." Allura cursed herself, struggling to find the words. She had no quiznacking idea why it's so hard. 

But of course she did. All she had to do was listen to the rapidly increasing rate of her heart. "I'm… I'm not."

Allura pulled away in shock. "You can't mean that. Keith, you were missing for so long. You were… what they did to you," she gently fan her hand over a rather large scar that ran across his lower abdomen up to his left pectoral. "You don't deserve that. No one does."

She couldn't believe her own ears when she heard Keith whisper, "I do. I'm not good enough." It made her want to scream at him, to cry, to do something to make Keith understand that he is deserving.. of love, friendship, and family. He is worthy. But the words sat in her throat trying to escape but to no avail. 

Keith looked her in the eyes, they told a story that Allura could no longer understand. So full of pain, misery, fear. He was broken and she had no idea how to help put him back together. "Could… could you get Pidge? I.. I need her." 

She nodded and apologized again. Barely keeping it together, she exited his room as fast as possible. A couple dobashes later, she was pounding away at Pidge's door in a mad panic. If she couldn't be there for Keith the way she wished she could, she'd be damned if she didn't get the person who could. Pidge opened to door groggily, "Allura? What in the quiznack? It's super late." She yawned and Allura couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a blue shirt that was a few sizes too big for her. But would most likely fit Lance perfectly. 

"It's Keith. He was having night terrors and I was there," she paused, "but… he asked for you. He needs you." 

Pidge sprung into action like she was hit with dozens of cups of coffee all at once. "I'll be right there." The door closed and Allura felt like all she did was blink and Pidge was back and clothed in more than just Lance's shirt. 

Allura quickly followed as Pidge sprinted to Keith's room. Right before she entered, Pidge turned to face her. "Did he say what he was dreaming about?" 

She just shook her head, "no. But when I was trying to help him, I told him it's not what he deserved. And he didn't say it to me.. but I heard him. He thinks that he deserved what happened to him." 

Pidge seemed unaffected. "I know, he told me last night that he feels like he deserved to be tortured. That he was weak and it only made him stronger, better, more like the Galra. He doesn't believe he is human anymore. Keith only sees himself as a monster." 

Allura could tell that Pidge had more things to say to her, but she didn't have the time, Keith was waiting for her. "I should. I should get in there." She just nodded, trying not to show the pain her heart felt for Keith.

If she had just been better. If she was just strong enough in the beginning. If she didn't call him a monster. 

The door closed in front of her, leaving her utterly and completely alone. Finally she could let her tears take over. "I'm sorry." 

-

Keith was gone a few quintents later. Allura had been too afraid to go back after that night. All of this was because of her. She knew it, Keith knew it… everyone knew it, but they would never say that to her face. 

He gave a vague promise about returning. Keith was going back to join the blades. "I just.. I don't feel like I belong here. I don't know if I even belong there, but I have to find out. But we'll work together occasionally so I'll… I'll be back." 

And just like that, Keith was gone again. But she knew where he was and that he was safe. She just hoped that his nightmares had subsided, and he was dealing with his pain. Ever since he left again, it's all she could think about. 

Keith. 

He was on her mind every waking dobash, and every time she slept, she dreamt of only him. In her dreams, everything was perfect. Keith never left, she never hurt him, and he had chosen to stay. They were happy. 

But the reality was far different from those terrific dreams. Keith was gone and he hated her… she hated herself. Despite the constant praise and affection she had received from her friends and Lotor, she was a shell of herself. She couldn't feel happiness anymore, and if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't been happy since before Keith was Galra. And that just made her hate herself even more. 

Thankfully, Keith had returned sooner than she thought. "Shiro is returning with Lotor," Pidge announced as she was monitoring space. "And Keith is with them!" She added, ecstatically. 

Allura's ear perked up. Keith was coming back. Now she could finally have a chance to talk with him. It had been almost a phoeb since he had left and she had finally gotten the words she needed to say to come out. Now she needed Keith to be there standing in front of her so he could hear them. 

Nervously, she walked with the rest of team voltron as they entered the hangar just as the black lion. 

Everyone's excitement about Lotor becoming ruler of the Galra effectively ending the thousand years war was growing. Until the three of them exited the lion. 

Shiro threw Keith down, "what the quiznack were you thinking?" Everyone's excitement dropped as they watched the scene unfold. 

"I already apologized. We didn't know that the Black Paladin and Lotor were going to be there." He said weakly, clutching his ribs, pulling himself up.

"That's right I AM the Black Paladin! Not you!" 

That was uncalled for, Allura wanted to yell. "You don't think I know that. I tried desperately to get you back because I knew that you were the rightful leader," Keith said angrily and a little hurt. 

Shiro pulled Keith by the collar, "then how come she was talking to you. You think I wouldn't know!?!?" He questioned. "I am the Black Paladin. You will NEVER be worthy of such an honor." 

With that emphasis, Keith tried to break away from his grasp, but Shiro pulled him even harder, headbutting Keith. Allura gasped as red stained both Keith and Shiro's face. Keith shot up and stood there, refusing to back down. 

Allura was the first to react when Shiro cocked back his arm. She sprinted to Keith's defense. Everyone was knocked to the ground as a sudden roar bellowed through the hangar. The black lion had come to life in defense of Keith. With one quick scoop, it lifted Keith up with it's mouth and took off. 

Lance looked around at everyone, "What the quiznack just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... Hate to do it to ya Shiro but needed to be done. Don't worry, his redemption will be worth it.


	10. Destiny Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we back.

The first thing they did was take the unconscious Shiro and throw him into a healing pod. "I have to get a scan of his brain, it's the only way we can truly see why he's been acting so aggressively towards Keith," Pidge explained.

The next thing they did was send Hunk and Lance after Keith to make sure he was okay and to make sure they could get the black lion back into the castle. It was unclear if Keith could even still pilot the lion.

And lastly, Allura decided it would be best to question Lotor. He was alone with Shiro and Keith on the trip back from the Kral Zera, and she hoped he could give them some insight.

"What happened?" She frustratedly asked, a loose hair falling just out of place.

Lotor gently reached for her face and but the hair back in place. "Relax Princess, this whole ordeal has been… traumatic I'm sure. But at a time like this, Voltron will not necessarily be needed. I will ensure that Galra forces stand down, and together we will all make the universe a better place. One of peace and prosperity," he said cooly. Allura found an odd comfort in his words and his voice.

She pulled away and took his hand in hers. "I look forward to it. But please, did anything happen?" Partial desperation in her voice.

Lotor sighed as he took a step back and turned away. "I wish I could tell you there was some sign, but alas, the black paladin snapped. He's clearly unwell, but it certainly didn't show on the trip back."

Defeated, Allura thanked him for his help, despite him claiming he didn't. She left his room and made her way to the recovery pods. She found Pidge and Coran looking over a screen. "Anything yet?" She asked Pidge who was furiously typing away on a keyboard, a pen sticking out of her mouth. The bright white gleam of the screen reflecting off her glasses.

"Not yet. I have to bypass some of the original altean code in order to scan his brain safely. Hopefully it will show us something useful," she explained, refusing to even look up from the screen. "It's just that ten thousand year old altean tech is still light years more advanced than current earth tech. So it might take some time. Until then, I have the pod keeping Shiro in an induced coma."

Allura could read between the lines, there was nothing she could do currently. She was better off elsewhere. "Please let me know when we have something. Or if you need something," she said as Pidge simply nodded. Allura turned to exit. She turned one last time to look at her friend. "And Pidge," she said, finally gaining her full attention. "You'll be the first to know when Keith's back. I'll make sure of it."

The younger girl smiled brightly and it brought a brief feeling of happiness to Allura's heart. Everyone had been so uptight and on edge since Zarkon died. His death created a power vacuum and the Kral Zera was the way Galra chose their next leader. But Allura argued that it was an old, dead way. They should not have a ruler but instead be governed by the voltron Coalition that was beginning to form. A super space government that helped dying and underdeveloped planets, and ensured that what happened to Altea would never happen again.

But maybe she was mistaken. Perhaps with Lotor in control, an obvious ally to Voltron, maybe there could be a ceasefire once and for all. With Lotor helping them, and the resources that the Galra had, they could show that not all Galra are monsters and that they will help mend what the broke. Together with Voltron.

Mindlessly, she found herself on the bridge, monitoring Lance and Hunk. "please hurry and find them."

-

Keith looked around, expecting to find himself inside the black lion. Instead, he found himself surrounded by darkness. "Hello??" He shouted, only his echo responded. He wandered aimlessly, trying to find anything that would help him.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity of wandering, he found a small distant white light. "Keith," his name echoed, coming from the light. "Keith," it repeated.

Nervously, but determined, Keith walked towards the light. "Keith," it kept repeating as he got closer and closer. The voice was so distorted that he couldn't recognize it. When he finally got to the white light, he recognized the light to be coming from a keyhole on a door. "If this is the journey after I die, then so be it. I just hope that this is a good door," he joked nervously, turning the knob and opening the door.

The door opened to more darkness. Keith took a deep breath and stepped inside. The door slammed behind him and when he looked back, it was gone. When he turned back he found himself surrounded by the cosmos. He was in awe as he walked around. Keith was literally part of the universe. "This is incredible."

"It is quite beautiful isn't it," a familiar voice said from behind. Keith cringed as he slowly turned to see Shiro, HIS Shiro. He couldn't explain it, but everything about the man standing before him made him feel safe. This was the Shiro that promised to stay by his side and protect him. A tear ran down his cheek as he ran over to him. Unfortunately he ran right through him.

"I'm not actually here," the spirit Shiro explained. "This is the plane of existence between worlds. Were connected through the black lions. And we aren't the only ones."

Suddenly Zarkon appeared before them, an unusual aura about him. "Hello my fellow Paladin." Keith's first instinct was to attack, but he could feel that feeling again, telling him that everything was fine and he was going to be safe.

"I don't… I don't understand."

Zarkon walked closer to Keith, "there isn't much time Black Paladin, we cannot keep this portal open for long." Confused, Keith looked back at Shiro.

"The Black Lion created a portal to access between worlds."

"Between worlds?" Keith asked.

"Between the living," Zarkon motioned his arm to Keith, "and the dead," he gestured to himself and Shiro.

"But Shiro can't be dead. Unless… did I.."

Shiro laughed, "of course not Keith. But I am not who I appear to be."

"This isn't making any sense."

Suddenly, everything started to shake. The cosmos started to flicker and fade, falling like chunks of a collapsing building. "The portal is closing. The black lion can no longer hold it open."

The door that had once disappeared had reappear and seemed to be slowly fading as well. "Keith," Shiro yelled to grab his attention. If he had a physical touch, he would he grabbing Keith by the shoulders. "I need you to know that it will be okay. You can get me back. You can save the universe. YOU ARE WORTHY."

Suddenly Keith was alone, spirit Zarkon and Shiro had vanished. The door was slowly cracking, letting Keith know that if he didn't get to it, he would be stuck here forever. He sprinted and dove for the handle, just enough to open it and pull himself back to the world of the living.

"What the quiznack."

-

Allura was slowly falling asleep, she had been constantly checking in with Lance and Hunk every varga. "Allura?" Lotor asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yes? Is everyone okay?!" She asked, wiping off the invisible dust as she quickly stood to greet Lotor.

She smiled at her, "yes everyone is okay. But I think you need to get some rest you've been up for over a quintent." He was cautiously looking at her, properly examining her tired exterior. "I can man the comms while you get some rest. You'll be the very first person I notify, whether it's the black paladin or the half-or Keith."

If Allura wasn't so tired, she would've called him out for his near slip up in calling Keith a half-breed. "I suppose you're right. There's nothing I can really do right now except wait, and if I'm doing that I should try to squeeze in a quick rest."

Talking herself into it, she decided to hand the comms over to Lotor. "But I better be the first person you notify," she playfully warned.

Lotor rolled his eyes in a playful manner as well. "Of course your majesty. You are the keeper of the castle after all." Allura just giggled to herself as she started to make exit.

"Oh and Princess," he pleaded, gaining her attention one last time before she left the room. "When you are rested, there is something I would like to discuss with you. It's rather important and would certainly help build our relationship and the future of the Coalition."

Allura nodded, "that sounds good to me. Please wake me if there are any updates."

-

"... KEITH!!! Keith, do you copy?" Lance's voice shouted over the comms. Keith pulled himself out of his reverie. Was he dreaming? Was that interaction real? Was Shiro really dead? He couldn't be, he was the paladin for the black lion.

"Yeah, yeah I copy Lance," Keith acknowledged. He felt like he just came off a six day bender. Groggy, and very much light headed, he pulled himself up off the ground and into the pilot's chair.

It was time to head back, he had no idea how long he had been gone. Could be minutes, could be hours, hell, it could've been days.

"Hey man, I'm glad you're okay," Hunk responded. "Me and Lance have been looking for the black lion for a couple hours now."

Just the black lion, Keith noticed. They were looking for Black. Of course they were, they needed her to form Voltron. They needed her, and he was just along for the ride. An addition to finding Black.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Black snatched me up and then I woke up just now when you were hailing me," he admitted. A little upset that they really only cared about black. He truly wasn't meant to be part of Voltron, let alone lead them.

Suddenly, his blade suit communicator received a call. "Hold on guys, I'm getting a call from the blades." Keith muted the screen and answered.

"Keith. Perfect, you're already aboard a ship. I have a very important mission that you must go on immediately. Ranveig was reportedly in control of a Galra killing super weapon. After his death at the Kral Zera, Commanders Trugg and Landok have started their own war over control of said weapon. We have an undercover operative that you will make contact with," he pulled up a picture of a Galra woman with two markings on her face. "She is under the guise as Ranveig's second in command. You need her to get you in to the secret holding location for the weapon. You must destroy this weapon before it falls into either of their hands. With a weapon like that, they could restart the galra war by dethroning Lotor. And if you can, extract our operative as well," Kolivan paused and mulled over his next words.

"But whatever happens, let me be clear that your first priority is to destroy the weapon. Do not let your emotions make you second guess your decisions," he warned.

Keith wanted to ask what Kolivan could possibly mean by that, but he knew time was of the essence. Kolivan would never use such a formal way to communicate unless it was something super urgent. He would've sent his personal code or gone through various means to make sure the call was secure. "Guys," Keith said. "We need to get back to the castle now. I need to go."

"But Keith… Shiro??" Hunk shyly said, a little unnerved by the ordeal.

"Shiro is the black paladin, he's your leader. And he needs black back," Keith lied to himself and them. Shiro had never once gotten physical like that before. If he was upset, he would always take it out on a punching bag before he confronted you. "Violence will not yield any reward, only pain." Was another one of his famous sayings.

While something was off with Shiro, he could delay his mission and debate what to do with him. A fellow blades life was at stake, and despite Kolivan's warning, he was going to get her out. This blade was undercover for so long, he assumed, and she must have someone in her life that she wished to see. It's just who Keith was, life over everything.

As Keith followed Hunk and Lance in silence, his mind drifted to a different woman. Someone who didn't have anyone to return to, someone who would never feel the warm embrace of a loved one. His mind drifted to Allura, as it often did. Whether good or bad, she was always on his mind.

Things had changed slightly since he returned, Allura no longer felt so cold and distant. Still, Keith was afraid to bother trying to open himself up to her again. She'd been the one person he felt comfortable with being completely open and unjudged. Allura was someone he had strong feelings for, he wouldn't call it love, but he also didn't not want to call it that. For all the faults she called herself out on, Allura always managed to make Keith happy. A happiness he hadn't felt since his father was still alive.

If only things were different. If he wasn't Galra, there wouldn't be any awkwardness or overall miserableness between them. If she didn't think he was a monster. So many ifs, and he was tired of them being ifs.

-

Allura woke when her mice were pulling on her hair. The first thing she noticed was her communicator blinking. "Quiznack I set it on silent," she told the mice, hurrying out of bed. "I owe you some treats my lovelies," she yelled, running out of the room.

Keith was returning. She needed to know if Black saving him meant he was back to being their leader. But more importantly, she wanted to know if he was okay.

Sprinting down the halls, she nearly tackled Pidge. "Oh Pidge, I'm so sorry. I was just-"

"Sprinting to see our boys?" She teased. Rumours were officially put to rest as Lance and Pidge finally admitted to everyone they were dating, much to no one's surprise. Except for Keith, whom she was unsure of he knew or not.

"Of course. I want to make sure Keith is okay. And to see Lance's face when you curse him out for not even saying goodbye," she teased back causing Pidge to blush.

Seeing two of her closest friends date made her believe that there was room for romance in war. While the war must always come first, she shouldn't ignore and not act on her feelings. It already cost her Keith once, she was not about to make the same mistake again.

All three lions docked in the hangar and Pidge and Allura waited to greet their friends. Allura watched as the three boys exited their lions and convened in front of them. Lance and Keith started a rather intense discussion. But whatever they were arguing about was over before Allura could even take a step in their direction.

Lance and Hunk started to walk in their general direction, but she watched as Keith just stood there with his head hung. He probably needed a minute after everything with Shiro she assumed, deciding to give him the time he needed. But her feet betrayed her as she walked towards him. Lance and Hunk were practically non-existent for her tunnel vision only focused on Keith.

Keith didn't notice her since he had turned and started walking towards his Blade of Marmora ship. Her heart started to quicken as she realized that Keith was leaving again.

She took off in practically a sprint, she couldn't let him leave them-leave her. Not again. The ship was still open, Keith hadn't shut the air lock just yet.

"Keith!" She shouted over the hum of the starting engine.

He froze for a tick as she noticed his whole body seemed to tense. A few ticks later, he was back to switching the controls on and plotting a course.

Anger took her. He couldn't just ignore her, not anymore. "Dammit Keith, LOOK AT ME!"

Keith flipped all the switches back as he shut down the ship. "You can't stop me Allura. I… I have to go. Kolivan needs me to-"

"I'm not trying to stop you from leaving," she lied, interrupting him. More than anything, she wanted him to stay. To feel safe and welcomed in her presence again. She messed up, and he needed to know. "I just want to talk."

Slowly, Keith turned to face her. He rose from the chair and slowly approached her. "We haven't talked in nearly a year Allura," he said bitterly, trying to mask the anger that was forming on his face. "So what's changed?"

 _Me_. She wanted to say. _Me, I've changed. I've realized that everything I said, I did to you was terribly wrong and "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was so soft that she barely even made a sound_. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Keith responded, taking a few more steps towards her. Hesitantly he placed his hand on her shoulder. "But… just because your sorry that you said terrible things, doesn't mean it's all of a sudden going to make things better. I… I thought I could count on you to be there for me. But you weren't, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything had since my father died. Our friendship, meeting you was the single best thing that's ever happened to me. But I don't think our friendship can go back to what it was."

They say the truth hurts, but hearing it first hand from Keith made it hurt worse. But he was right. "I… I know. What I did was unforgivable and I don't think I deserve to be forgiven. But I… I'm selfish. I'm selfish because while all this war is happening around us, the one thing I want most right now is for you and I to…" she didn't know how to finish the sentence. Going back to normal was out of the question. And taking things up a level and becoming a couple was equally out of the question.

What she wanted was to be able to run to Keith late at night and have his arms wrap around her as she fell asleep. She wanted the security that he would always be there. She wanted all of him. Good, bad, Galra.

This time, her body betrayed her as she crashed into his body, pulling him in for a hug. "I just want you and I to be okay. I know we'll never be what we used to. But I want us to be friends again. I know it's selfish to expect that we could be. But I don't want us to hate each other.

The last thing she expected when she hugged Keith was for him to hug her back. His arms enveloped her whole body as her head sank into his chest. Everything about this felt right, but it had an expiration date. She couldn't stop him from leaving.

"I know you have to go. But know that you are the rightful leader of Voltron. YOU were chosen to lead us, and I know that we'll be great together. Voltron that is." She pulled away slightly and stared up into the beautiful violet eyes that she couldn't believe that she once took for granted.

All she had to do was lift herself slightly and their lips would be touching. And she couldn't deny how she missed the feel of his lips against hers.

"But most importantly," she said in a hushed tone. "Please come back. This is your home. We- I want you here. The rest of the team misses you as well. It's not the same without you. You are part of Team Voltron. And no matter what you do or who you think you are, you always will be."

Without thinking, she lifted herself up and placed a small peck on his lips. "Be safe," she said and quickly turned to make her exit.

Once cleared of the ship she muttered "What the quiznack did I just do?!?!"

-

Keith was awestruck. The last thing he expected from Allura was that. He was prepared for her to lecture him and tell him off, but instead she supported him and made him feel welcomed. And even more surprising was that she kissed him. When Keith thought about kissing her, it was always him doing it, never her.

He sighed, hoping that once he returned, they could work on their relationship. Maybe it would end up being better than before. While he was still hurt over all the past things, he found himself thinking of Shiro's words. While it wasn't a Shiro original, it was certainly one he liked to quote a lot. "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

And in his attempts to avoid Allura and the black lion, he made up with Allura, and he realized that he was willing to accept his destiny. He was finally ready to become the leader that Voltron needed. While he knows it will be a long road until he will be as great as Shiro or Zarkon, he knew that it's what he wants to do.

Of course he would have to wait a few days while he went on his mission. Hopefully it will give him time to think.

-

Allura made her way to the healing pod to check on Pidge. She knew that Pidge was going to be back, checking on Shiro. She grew up with Shiro, and if anyone cared for Shiro the way Keith did, it was her.

"Princess?" Lotor's voice echoed from down the hall.

She stopped and waited for him to reach her. "Yes Lotor?"

"About that thing I needed to talk to you about."

"What of it?" Allura asked, completely forgetting if he had actually told her or not. Her little interaction with Keith had made her lose focus on everything else temporarily.

He pulled a small tracking pad from behind his back. "I was hoping that now that I am Emperor that you and the rest of the team, well those willing, would accompany me to my father's, well mine now, ship. He harnessed a lot of quintessence, and there are ancient scrolls that contain knowledge to Oriande.

Her ears perked up at the word. Oriande. The fabled Altean Alchemist city. The stuff her mother read her as a bedtime story, only to find out that her father had once been there. "You… found Oriande?"

He motioned to the pad. "I need the scrolls to confirm. But yes I think I have. If it's correct, we can learn more about harvesting quintessence for good, instead of sucking it from the life force of planets like my father did. With that knowledge, I can finish building my Sincline ships. They're meant for safely harvesting quintessence."

Lotor put the pad away and held her hands. Allura noticed that they were very close. Almost as close as her and Keith are a few quintents ago. She looked up into his eyes. "Will you help me princess? Will you complete your father's work? Will you help me bring peace to the galaxy."

With her complete and utter faith in Lotor, she didn't hesitate. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Keith only a quick mission. Be there in and back in a couple of days no problem. 
> 
> Hmmm feel like Lotor may or may not be lying to her.


	11. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rendezvous with Krolia takes an unexpected turn. Allura joins Lotor in the search for Oriande. Pidge tries to figure out what's wrong with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is everything but Kallura... Or is it?!? Pretty angsty tbh

Allura didn't have any patience this time during one of Lance's rants about Keith. 

"I meant we end up rescuing him and he leaves, which, granted he probably needed some time for himself. But then he shows up out of nowhere saving Lotor and then the whole thing with Shiro, and he leaves again. I mean what the hell!?! Does he want to be part of our team or not?!" 

She slammed her fist on the table and stood angrily. "Enough Lance. Keith has been through so much, and we both know that he's on a ridiculously dangerous mission that Kolivan entrusted him with completing." In truth, she wasn't mad at Lance, more at herself for letting him go. He was supposed to be back in a couple of quintents, but it had been almost a full movement and they hadn't heard anything from him. "And when he does come back, I want you to stop with the snide remarks and just accept him for his decisions." 

That's when Lance shot back. "Oh you want to talk about accepting him?!?! Have you already forgotten that you were the one that drove him away to the blades? That if you weren't a total quiznacking bitch to him, he would've stayed. He wouldn't have been tortured to the brink of death. Unlike you, I did accept him, I'm just mad at him for being selfish. He's acting as if we hate him, which is your fault by the way, and refusing to accept that we care for him." 

Pidge shot Hunk a glare and he stood up and quickly pulled Lance away from the dining room with Allura standing there, shocked and speechless. 

"He doesn't really mean that Allura. We all know that you have your reasons to hate the Galra. And we know you felt like Keith lied to us. And when Keith was dead, we needed someone to blame. I guess part of him hasn't let that go," Pidge explained, trying to console her. 

A few tears streamed down her cheeks, "No, he's right. I was the one that couldn't accept him and drove him away. I just… I'm scared that what if he comes back and he doesn't want to stay. I finally have a chance to fix what I broke, but I don't even know if he'll give me a chance. I don't deserve one." 

"Well that's not true Allura. And Keith would be the first one to tell you that everyone deserves a second chance. Did he ever tell you about his time at the Garrison?"

She shook her head, all she knew about it was how he hated it. But he wouldn't trade the experience for anything. It gave him his relationship with Shiro.

"He was such a hothead, which hasn't changed, but he challenged authority every chance he could. Shiro… well Shiro saw his potential and stood up for him. Granted, Shiro gave him like twenty more chances, but still. Shiro gave Keith a second chance to prove himself, when Keith didn't really deserve one. So yes, you deserve a second chance with Keith. And I know that neither of you will want to squander it. Now… I have to go and chastise someone about being rude and using a certain derogatory term that he knows I hate," she explained, politely standing and reminding her that everything will be okay. 

Later that evening, while Allura was tossing and turning in bed, she heard a knock on her door. It was Lance. 

Lance stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Listen Allura. I'm really sorry about what I said. I know Keith means a lot to you and you just want to make him see that you're sorry. I was wrong in blaming you for his death. We both know that if Keith was in that scenario again, knowing what would happen to him, he would do it the same way. It's just what he does." 

They both stood there silently, unsure of what to do or say next. "And I want you to know that I support you. You are the leader of the Coalition and I know you have a lot of pressure on you, and without someone leading Voltron, things are getting intense. So I truly am sorry. I didn't want you leaving thinking that I hate you or something because I don't. I honestly don't think I ever could hate you, you're my friend." 

Allura felt herself blushing, it was nice to have Lance be honest and true to himself. He was such an annoying, flirtatious boy when they met nearly two deca-phoebs ago, and now he was turning into a great man. She'd have to thank Pidge for that later. 

But with all that happened earlier, she had nearly forgotten that tomorrow morning, she would join Lotor and depart for the Galra Empire headquarters to learn about, and search for Oriande and hopefully find a way to defeat Haggar. While they hadn't seen her or Sendak since the Kral Zera, they all knew she was laying low, scheming something terrible. 

"Thank you Lance. I'm proud to be your friend as well. You've certainly grown since we first began our journey together," she said, seeing Lance blush slightly. "And I wouldn't want us to be at odds when I depart tomorrow either. With Shiro out of commission and me away, they will be looking to you for guidance. Things are calm now, but that could change in an instant. But I know you will do well. Pidge and Hunk are your closest friends and will do anything for you. It's Coran you must help. He will worry himself to death and I will need you to prove that we can function without three of our members." 

Lance nodded and the two friends hung. "You know, I once thought that you and I would have that special bond that you and Keith had. But honestly, I'm glad I was wrong," he admitted quietly. "Just don't tell Pidge. She may kill me for once crushing on you." 

"Don't worry Lance. And don't worry. If Pidge asks me I will just tell her the truth. That you never really stood a chance," she teased, pulling away from his friendly embrace. 

"Hey!!" He said playfully. "I know. Trust me, we all knew. Now princess, get some rest. And don't worry about Keith. He refuses to die. And he always finds a way to come back to you." 

She thanked him for his words and found herself easily falling asleep this time. Keith would return and she would get her second chance. 

-

Keith couldn't believe his eyes. Kolivan was not lying when he said the two generals were in a total war for control of the weapon. His attempts to signal the blade operative had failed. No doubt one of the generals were blocking any transmissions trying to reach the planet's surface. "Quiznack. This just got a lot harder. Kolivan, they're blocking all transmission to the surface and I have to get down there. I'll by flying dark so this is my last transmission until we leave."

Kolivan nodded, "Understood Keith. And remember, no matter what, the mission over the individual. This weapon must be destroyed. But do be careful." 

With that Keith shut off the screen and flew right into battle. Keith was a magnificent pilot, everyone knew, but his commandeered Glara ship wasn't the most agile of ships. He was lucky that the shot that hit him didn't blow him up completely. Any other pilot would be dead, but not Keith. 

Upon crash landing, he snuck his way into the base. The entire base was on high alert as Keith had to evade the patrol unit every other minute. "At this rate, I'll never find her," he told himself. But just as he said that, he saw her leading a patrol unit, ordering them to another section of the base. 

Keith made a small movement, trying to get a better look. Whatever sound he made, he didn't hear one, certainly alerted the Galra woman. She turned her body to survey where he used to be hiding, revealing her face. This was definitely his contact. He made a move forward, but stopped himself when he heard sentry footsteps approaching him from behind. Keith quickly hid in the shadows, he heard the woman order the sentry's somewhere and then heard their footsteps fade. 

When Keith looked again, she was gone. "Quiznack," he whispered. But he got this odd feeling that he was being watched. As if his Glara senses kicked in, he accepted his blade and swung it behind him. Luckily he had the self control and was able to stop just inches from the woman's neck. Her gun was pointed right in his face, they were in a standoff. 

She glanced at him and then the blade. Slowly she dropped her gun. "you're late. This way cadet, quickly." 

With his mask on, she couldn't see him glower at her when she called him cadet. If only she knew who he was. He was practically a general with the blades since they were losing so many so fast, and he was a former Paladin of Voltron. He was anything but a cadet. "So what's this weapon? Kolivan said that it is a Glara killer. How is that possible?"

"One day, we found this strange abandoned pod. Inside was something even stranger." 

"Stop right there!" A Galra soldier yelled. Before Keith realized, the woman, Krolia, sprung into action, taking his blade from his hand and throwing it right into the soldiers chest. He was dead before he hit the ground, meanwhile, Krolia had taken down two more before the first soldier's body hit the ground. He watched in astonishment as she moved flawlessly during her takedowns. She took the blade from the dead Glara's chest and finished off the remaining sentry's. 

Keith was in such awe that he didn't realize the dozen Glara soldiers approaching from behind him until it was too late. A gun to his head, Keith lowered his Blade of Marmora mask. 

Krolia's reaction was unexpected, the look of pure fear in her eyes was unexplainable and something he wasn't going to soon forget. But what was even more unexpected was how when she surrendered herself to them, she was able to awaken his blade and return it to it's dagger form. "We surrender." 

-

Allura woke anxious. She was going to be spending the next few quintents in the heart of the Galra Empire. Thankfully she was accompanying Lotor who was now the crowned Glara Emperor. But still, she was anxious. There could be a number of possibilities that could go wrong. Anything can happen at any given moment. Lotor had assured her that they would be safe, that the Galra there are completely in his corner. They serve him and no one else. 

"Ahhh there you are Princess," Coran stated as she entered the dining area. "I was getting worried that you were going to miss breakfast. You have a very busy schedule today and you'll need proper nurutioment." She smiled at her caretaker. Coran was always there to make sure things went perfectly, although they hardly did. 

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were already in the midst of eating. "Come on Allura, you have to eat with us before you go." 

She happily joined her friends as she listened to Lance tell them tales of his home and family. These were her favorite moments, the family meals they spent together as they all shared stories about themselves. It's how Allura began to think of them all as her family. 

Shortly after they finished, Lotor entered. "Are you ready Princess? We depart within the varga." Allura collected herself and turned to acknowledge him. 

"Of course. I look forward to us working to strengthen the relationship between Galra and the Coalition. Hopefully our venture yields great rewards and we are one step closer to the end of the war," she acknowledged quite diplomatically. Her feelings on Lotor had certainly changed since he joined them. She was so eager to just shoot him out into space or let him rot in prison, but she had vowed to try to work with Galra in honor of Keith's memory. Lotor had proven trustworthy and someone she now considered her friend. 

The two of them had been through a lot, and came out with a stronger bond than expected. Lotor reminded her of the past she thought she lost. He reminded her of when the Galra and Altean empires were the closest of allies, which she appreciated greatly.

He smiled graciously at her, he hoped more than anything that she would realize that by the end of their mission that together, they're stronger. Together they could truly but the end of the war and usher in a new era, a better era. 

"What about you Pidge? What are you going to do while I'm away?" She asked. 

"We're going to get to the bottom of what's going on with Shiro. We're running a scan of his brain as we speak. Hopefully it will show us exactly what is wrong with him and why he's been acting so… off." 

"Good. I hope we figure out what is wrong. And if it's serious, do not hesitate to call me. I will be back within the varga. Lotor wouldn't mind, would you?" 

Lotor gave them his princely grin, "of course. The black paladins health is of great concern." In truth, he wasn't much concerned with his health. If things went according to plan, and with Allura's help, Voltron would no longer be needed. 

-

Victory or Death. 

Those were the words the Galra lived by, and yet Krolia surrendered. She offered their lives for access to the super weapon. She had become an even bigger mystery. She wasn't like any other Galra he had come into contact with, plus she was somehow able to control his blade. It shouldn't be possible, but she made it so. 

They were taken to the base's control room where Keith was forced onto his knees as a gun was forcefully placed to the back of his head, as if he would've forgotten that it was already pointed to his temple. "Give us the code and he lives."

"I'll give you the access code, but first give us a ship. I will plug in the code except for the last four digits. Once we've taken off, I will give you the final four. On my honor, if you do this, I will give you what you seek," Krolia practically begged. It was shocking to see a Galra soldier be so afraid. Despite trying to hide it, Keith could just see the emotions radiating from her. 

The general agreed to her terms and shortly after, Keith found himself in a ship ready to take off. "You can pilot this right?" 

He nodded. "Good. Alright here's the final numbers of the code." 

Keith started the engine and prepared for takeoff while she gave them the final four digits of the code. "Get us the quiznack off of this planet now!" She ordered. He obliged and full throttled their way off the planet. 

After they evaded the onslaught of enemy fire, Keith had piloted them far enough away that they could finally have a moment to talk. 

"How could you just let them have a super weapon? We were supposed to destroy the weapon no matter the cost. Victory or Death!" Keith angrily shouted at her. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. In and out, destroy the weapon and extract Krolia. Instead, they gave away the weapon to the enemy and were flying with very low fuel to who knows where. 

Krolia sat down beside him, taking control of the ship from him. "The weapon isn't a weapon," she started to explain. "Not to long ago, before the Kral Zera, we spotted a strange signal on our radar. I, being second in command, lead a small team of soldiers to investigate. What we found was… puzzling." 

Keith could see the worry in her eyes as she paused. Krolia was afraid of whatever they found, or at least unsure of the ramifications of what it meant. *What we found," she continued, "was an abandoned Glara transport ship. It looked like it had been floating through space for deca-phoebs. Inside was a single, small, sealed container. Carefully we investigated it and discovered it was quintessence. But not just any quintessence. It was the purest quintessence we'd ever seen. Nearly ninety-nine point one percent pure. Ranveig saw great promise in it and decided to test it."

"So the superweapon is quintessence? What… what did it do?" 

"Terrible things. He started with smaller animals and their bodies couldn't handle the energy radiating through it, most had their hearts either explode or they had to be put down for being to… vicious. Despite the failures, he pushed us to step up the experimentation. But every single test subject died or was executed."

"So there was no weapon. The experiment failed," Keith said out loud.

"Until it didn't. We succeeded… just one time. But one was enough. It turned a simple, friendly, typically non violent creature into a monster. Ranveig trained it to kill his Galra enemies so he could take the throne. But despite Ranveig's best efforts, he couldn't control it. It didn't just attack enemy Galra, it attacked and killed ALL Galra, enemy or ally, it didn't see the difference. So we locked it away."

"So… you gave them the access code to unleash the Galra killing monster," Keith realized. "That's why you wanted us to be in a ship, flying away before you gave them the code."

She offered him a soft smile, before noticing him staring at the blade she still wielded. "There was one more reason. I know that the blades motto is that the mission comes first, but when I saw you, it was the simplest decision I've ever made. Protect you at all costs."

"I don't… I don't understand."

She slowly placed her hand on his cheek. He hesitated, before accepting the heartfelt gesture. "You were too young to remember, but a mother will always recognize her child. No matter how different they look." 

"...mom?" 

-

Pidge was working meticulously, studying the brain scan that she had finally been able to map out Shiro's brain. With only the computer screen providing her light, she studied his brain as she had been doing this for the past two days since Allura's departure, with little sleep, interaction, or food. Nothing mattered except figuring out what the quiznack was wrong with Shiro. The man she had grown up admiring. The one who spent countless family dinners at her house with her family. 

Someone she loved as her own family. A brother.

"Pidge, you need to take a break. You've been working non stop for days. I swear, if I wasn't checking in on you, you wouldn't have even bothered eating," Lance said, trying to literally pull her away from the screen. "For someone so tiny, you have the strength of a gorilla."

Her eyes widened. She turned and started to attack her new boyfriend as he picked her up and pried her from her desk. "Did you just call me a quiznacking gorilla!?!?!" 

He underestimated her strength as he collapsed with her still in his arms. "Pidge, I just don't want you to over do it. When it comes to people you care about, you have a tendency to get so caught up in fixing them that you don't even bother fixing yourself. Like remember when we all got separated from each other after our first fight with Zarkon? And the second we all reunited, you were running tests on everyone to make sure we were safe. You were the only one that was alone, and you went through a lot, but you only cared about us being okay and not yourself." 

She glared at him, determining whether to kiss him or hit him again, so she did both, realizing he had just given her the idea she was looking for. "You're a genius." 

"I am? I.. I mean of course I am. Sexy, suave, loving, fun, genius, that's me," he boasted, after initially being unsure. "But uh.. what exactly was I a genius about this time?" 

"The tests!" She shouted as she turned and sprinted back towards the med bay. 

"Hey wait up!" He sprinted after her. Unfortunately, upon exiting, he accidentally ran right into Hunk who was carrying a tray of what looked like Pidge's dinner, and spilled it all over themselves and on the floor. "Ah quiznack, I'm sorry dude. But I gotta catch up to her," Lance half apologized as he turned to run. "She figured it out!" 

"Shiro? How?" 

"The tests!" He screamed confidently as he sprinted down the hallway. 

Hunk had no clue what he meant by "the tests," but Pidge had figured out to possibly help Shiro, and that was good enough for him. "Hey wait up!" He shouted, chasing after his best friend. 

After a short sprint, the three of them found themselves staring at the sleeping body of Shiro. "It's still so weird," Lance admitted. "Seeing him like this. It's like he's our friend, our family, but… he's not." 

Hunk hummed in agreement as Pidge sighed at her desk. "So what do you mean by tests?" Hunk asked. 

Without looking from the screen Pidge explained that the tests, were the tests she ran when everyone returned to the castle after their first fight with Zarkon. She had run several different types of tests to determine that everyone was healthy, and not under any sort of control. Which included a brain scan. 

"Holy quiznack. So we can compare his brain now, and his brain then," Lance acknowledged, finally understanding what was going on. "Pidge that's amazing!" He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly in congratulation. 

Pidge accessed the files and projected it onto a larger screen for them all to see. "This is Shiro's brain from when the first test," she explained, showing the first scan as she spoke. Lance and Hunk stared at it, looking for any signs of.. well anything. Neuroscientists they were not. "And this," she switched to his second, more current brain scan. "Is his brain now." 

While Hunk and Lance never once would claim to know anything about brains or their science, the image still told them a lot. What was once a cool blue hue within the brain, was now completely gone. Instead they found a magnificently white speckled spot, covering nearly the entirety of his brain. 

"I don't understand. Is that spot like willpower or something?" Hunk asked. 

"No, it's obviously emotions," Lance claimed. 

Pidge let out a disgruntled sigh. "No, you're both wrong. St first I wasn't sure if I just couldn't get a good scan, but after the comparison," she paused. "The white… it isn't anything natural. I-"

"Quintessence!" Coran shouted from behind everyone, causing Hunk to jump, and Lance to take his, "crouching tiger, hidden dragon ninja" stance. 

"Coran, I don't understand?" 

"Yes Number Five, I don't believe you would. You see, when the comet that made Voltron first appeared, we were very cautious. But caution is usually overruled by curiosity and exploration. The desire of something new. So instead, we found ourselves studying it back on Altea. It was lead by the beautiful and talented Dr. Honerva. She had lead us to the newest and greatest points our civilization had ever experienced with her formula to create everlasting crops. But she was also an amazing Alchemist, possibly even the greatest Altea had ever seen. So when the comet arrived, she lead the charge to experiment with it, instead of being cautious and simply studying it. While we did learn a lot of good, we also learned a lot of bad. When a being is unnaturally infused with quintessence, it becomes violent, vicious, rabid even. They had to be put down, if they didn't die before then. But they always managed to capture scans of the creature. And that," he pointed to the scan of Shiro's brain. "That is a creature that has been unnaturally infused with quintessence." 

There was silence. Everyone stood and contemplated what they were just told. "So he's being manipulated by the quintessence. That's why he has been lashing out so much. Especially with Keith, because well.. he's Keith," Lance said, finally being the first to speak up, which earned him a punch to the arm by Pidge due to his last comment. 

"Coran, how do we extract it?" 

"Well number five, only and advanced altean alchemist could pull off such a procedure as that. If anyone else was going to do it, it would most certainly lead to their own death," he said with a sad look on his face. The terrible memory replaying in his mind. "Yala." He whispered under his breath, rapidly wiping away the traitor tear that rolled down his cheek before any of them noticed. "Anyway, it's best we keep Shiro under an induced whatcha call it, until we can figure out what to do. There is always another way." 

Lance and Hunk gave him a confident smile. "If anyone can figure it out, it's team voltron!!! When I say vol, you say tron. VOL!" He energetically stated, looking around for anyone to be participating.

"Well Keith isn't hear, so it's not as fun," he said, conceding defeat. 

Pidge still had a grim look on her face. "What are you thinking about Pidge?" Hunk asked, looking more and more worried with each second it took for her to answer. 

"It's just that... look," she turned back to the computer and pulled up an image that looked like visible radio waves. "These are Shiro's brain waves." She switched over to the second image, and the trio stared at the moving waves, which appeared to be the same in the "before" picture. Coran, Hunk, and Lance all looked at it but failed to see what she did. If you looked hard enough, you could see that they were moving backwards. 

"You don't see it? His brain waves… they're moving the wrong direction!!!" She frustratedly claimed. 

"Well that doesn't make any sense. How could they be moving backwards?" Coran asked. 

"I don't know. But whatever it means," she turned to look at the healing pod, he slept in. "That's not OUR Shiro."

-

Allura was a bit surprised by the hospitality she received upon her arrival. Every Galra had bowed and gave her formal greeting that she had become unused to. It was unnecessary at this point, and even she had to admit that while still considering herself a Princess, she hated the obnoxious over flattering that came with it. 

That's partially why she gravitated towards Keith so much. He saw her, the real her. The person she didn't even know she was. Without him, she never would've become an inspiring leader of the Voltron Coalition. 

Lotor personally escorted her to the room she was going to be staying in. "It's right across from mine, in case you need anything." They deposited her bag in her room and she followed him to his lab. 

"Here we are princess. My workshop." She gasped in amazement when she saw the Sincline ships that in the past had given them so much problems in the past. But the thing that caught her attention, was the third, incomplete ship that sat in the middle of the hangar. "This is unexpected. I would've figured that you would have had the third ship finished by now. You've had the other two complete for over a deca-phoeb."

"I'm surprised you remembered," he teased. 

"Of course I would. Those ships caused havoc amongst us." 

He grimaced and apologized, an apology Allura found sincere. "Thank you Lotor, I know you've changed and proven yourself to me-to us." 

"But to answer your statement, the reason I haven't finished it yet is because I needed help. I needed an Altean alchemist. I needed you." 

Her eyes grew wide, "I'm no alchemist." 

He chuckled, grabbing her hands and pulling them up to his chest. "Of course you are princess. Your father was a great alchemist. I know you have it in you. Together, we will unlock the mysteries of quintessence. And once we do, we can use that power within the ship and be able to harvest quintessence like never before. It will be the ultimate power, and officially have a new way to harvest quintessence instead of from other planets." 

A blush crept onto her cheeks, she felt encouraged by Lotor's words. With him helping her, she could become a great alchemist. They would finish what her father started, and together they would save the universe. Her mind flashed to Keith for a moment, reminding her of the person she wanted to save the most, pulling her out of her reverie in time to realize they were both leaning in. 

Quickly as she could, she pulled back. "Yes, thank you Lotor for the kind words of encouragement. I look forward to working with you to save the world." 

He was upset, but had a millennia of training to hide his emotions. "Of course princess, it is I who looks forward to you helping me. You are the key to saving the universe. Now, come with me." Lotor turned and headed the opposite direction from where they were embraced in the hallway. 

His mind instantly thought of what made her hesitate, but he knew. The half-breed. For some reason that he couldn't understand, Allura was obsessing over the former Paladin. Sure he was thankful that the kid saved his life during the Kral Zera, but still he was getting in the way. Keith wasn't worthy of the Princess, she had to see that. He was an emperor of the new Galra order and he alone was worthy of her heart. They were royalty, the half-breed was nothing. It was something he was going to have to deal with when-if he returned from his mission. But rest assured, Allura would be his. 

"Where are we going?" 

Bitterness took him, "to the witch Haggar's private lab. She kept all sorts of knowledge locked away there. Perhaps even the key to finding Oriande." 

"She's Altean," Allura pointed out. "I still can't believe that one of my own kind was responsible for the desolation of Altea. Because of her, Coran and I are the only ones left." 

Lotor froze, "yes you are. And I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and prevent this, I would. But we mustn't dwell on the past. We must look to the future. Our future."

She gazed into her eyes, and saw a man that was truly sincere. Lotor seemingly always knew the right words to say that could help her. He was always there for her, and she was thankful yet again that she decided he was worth giving a chance. 

The witch's lab was… incredible. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a worse word because the Alteans lab was truly astonishing. It reminded her of when she was young and would visit her father in his lab. Lotor must have seen her reaction, as he tenderly grabbed her hand. "Allow me." 

He guided her further into the lab until she felt like they really couldn't go any further. "This is the nexus of her lab. You can feel the energy." 

Allura concurred. There was a strange pull that she felt, making her not want to leave. "Her lab is remarkable. There's so much altean history here. I can just feel it." 

Lotor turned to her, "what else do you feel? Is there anything pulling you more than the rest?" 

She concentrated, pulling away from Lotor and shutting everything else out. Her breathing slowed, and her mind wandered. It was Keith's voice. It was calling to her, pulling her towards him. Suddenly she bumped into a shelf and her eyes reopened. Keith's voice was gone, but she was face to face with a small object. "I… I was called to this," she explained, picking up the small object. 

Lotor in turn, took it from her hand. He slowly maneuvered it in his hand, examining it. "This… is it. This is the key." 

She raised an eyebrow. "The key? It's just a rock looking thing. I don't think it's a key. I must have made a mistake." 

He smiled at her, "no my dear princess. You have done it. This is the key. But it doesn't unlock anything. It's a map. And it will lead us straight to Oriande."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One doozie of a chapter. So I decided to give Honerva some more backstory before the quintessence. And gave Coran a special someone that he lost. Not sure if it's his daughter or wife... But Yala is an important woman in his life. Cus honestly we know really nothing about Coran's personal life. 
> 
> Foreshadowing?!?!?!?


	12. Heart And Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the day delay. Computer decided to be a jerk and crash. But it's all good now so here y'all go.

 

Keith felt sick. Suddenly, the ship felt as if it was spinning. This blade, Krolia, she claimed to he his mother. A mother he thought dead, that he hated all his life. And he's just supposed to be okay with this new information.

"Keith? Are you alright?" Her voice pulled him from his inner turmoil. She was staring at him with great concern, a mother's concern. He looked down to avoid the gaze.

No, he told himself. This woman is not his mother. His mother abandoned him and his father. His mother is dead. But despite telling himself this, he knew it wasn't true. It all added up, and nothing, he learned, was ever just coincidence. "I.. I don't know." He honestly put it. His breath was less frantic, but his hands still shook.

Her hand found its way to his cheek. He looked back up at her and was met with her smile. Keith knew he didn't have a normal smile, most thought it was just a smirk, but it was a smile. It was HIS smile, and she was giving him his smile, HER smile. He had a mother, but she left them, she left him. Could he forgive her?

Physical gestures weren't something he had grown accustomed to despite spending a lot of time with Hunk and Pidge. The best he was ever able to do was a high five, but when it came to hugs, he always felt weird about it, like he wasn't going to be able to let the person go. But when his mo- when Krolia hugged him, he was certain she wasn't going to ever let go. For a split second, he didn't want her to.

Emotions were also something Keith always did his best to keep hidden. But when his mo- when Krolia told him she was sorry, that she loved him, that she wished she didn't have to leave, all those emotions he kept hidden came to the forefront. Traitorous tears poured from his face and he wept into her chest. "You're.. you're here. You're real."

"And I'm here, and I will never be anywhere else my son. I love you, and I always will." She said softly. Krolia started to pull away put his grip tightened on her, afraid that if she pulled away she would disappear again. "Keith, we still have a mission to accomplish. But after, I promise that we will sit down and talk. I will answer any questions you have. I promise."

His grip loosened and he released her from the hug. Hee quickly wiped his eyes hoping that she didn't see just how emotional he really was. "You're right. We still need to get back and report to Kolivan."

"No Keith. Change of plans, you and I will be investigating the quintessence. I know that you personally had been tracking Lotor's quintessence shipments. So with you here, we can determine what exactly we're dealing with."

Nodding in understanding, Keith turned his attention back to the emptiness of space. Only, it wasn't empty, a large black hole looking thing was directly in front of them. He gasped, "what the quiznack is that?"

"The Quantum Abyss. Our destination is just beyond it. The probes we sent only gave us data up until it entered. It's safe because we could still get a signal, but no data. But you have to be extremely careful while maneuvering through the Abyss. The gravitational pull along with the manipulation of said gravity make the whole place extremely dangerous."

He took his place at the helm, "meaning?"

"That in the Quantum Abyss, time and space are being manipulated to the point where they are one and the same. The route plotted out will take roughly thirty-five vargas. But fail to follow the course and who knows how long it will take us to get there. Could be deca-phoebs."

Keith pondered the danger. Was it worth being possibly lost in time and space for years just to find something that probably didn't matter anymore now that Lotor was in charge? Yes it was. Keith had to know exactly what this quintessence was. While Lotor may seem on their side, he had this feeling that he wasn't completely truthful. "I understand the danger and I accept. I'm ready."

"Good. Then let's go," his mo- Krolia placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm with you."

-

Allura was upset with herself. She should be concerned that no one had hailed her from the castle about Keith or Shiro, yet there were times she had completely forgotten about either of them. Lotor just had this… affect on her that made her completely forget about all the outside distractions and focus on their work, on each other.

"I can't believe we're going to actually reach Oriande." She said with childlike enthusiasm.

"Well princess, it's been 10,000 deca-phoebs since anyone alive has seen it or even thought about it. It faded into folklore before your birth princess. If it does exist, we must do our best to keep it a secret. The power this place was rumoured to have is… well you saw Haggar's notes," he warned.

"If it were to fall into the wrong hands, then there's no telling what our enemies would do with that power," she said in agreement. Oriande, if proven real, could finally provide her with answers to her past. It would also help her and Lotor create a new way to harvest quintessence. But if it is real, it would be seen as a source of unlimited power, or at least enough to continue this war for another 10,000 deca-phoebs.

Lotor excused himself in order to check on something a soldier if his needed to be approved. He promised her he'd return shortly after the departed. She never in a million years would think she would rediscover Oriande in a Galra battle cruiser.

Finally on the way to where they think Oriande will be, Allura began to worry about her friends. It has been nearly a full movement since she left, and over a movement since Keith's mission and she still hasn't heard anything. She supposed that Pidge might be having a hard time trying to decipher what is wrong with Shiro and Keith was probably dragging his feet, afraid to fully commit to returning. But he was needed. She-they needed him back.

And if she was being honest, she missed her friends. Over the course of their time spent together, they truly had become her family. She giggled to herself thinking about how Lance was probably goofing off and Pidge giving him a hard time while Hunk brings in dinner trying to give them a makeshift date as he often did. Or maybe Coran was telling them old altean folklore tales as they all sat around the fake fire in the break room. When she thought about her home, it was no longer Altea, it was in that break room with all of them. Shiro, before everything would be teaching Keith about the value of something. Hunk and Pidge would be working on something scientific while Lance either cheered them on or tried to get someone to pay attention to him. Coran no doubt checking the castle functions, and she would be in the middle of it all, laughing at the antics her friend did. They were home.

"Everything alright Princess?" Lotor asked, reappearing from wherever he had gone to.

"Yes. I just.. I miss my friends. I knew this could take some time, but not hearing from them was not something I expected. I was sure that Coran would contact us if only to check on me," she admitted, giving a small sigh. She turned away from Lotor and went back to examining the stars. They were close, she could feel it.

Suddenly the whole ship was rocked and Allura was thrown to the ground. Luckily for her, Lotor was quick to act and he caught her just in time. "I got you princess," he said suavely causing Allura to blush.

But then her eyes widened as two shining altean marks appeared on Lotor's perfect face. "Lotor, your face. You have… you have altean marks," she said stunned.

Lotor pulled her back up to he feet. While at first he planned on leaving some lingering touches and maybe pull her a little bit closer, her comments were something he had to see for himself, so he released her. Suddenly his eyes widened as he noticed that Allura's altean marks were glowing.

"Sir, the ship's power seems to be not functioning properly. It's as if something is interfering. It's preventing us from using any of the ships normal functions. We're currently investigating, and once we figure out what caused it we will inform you immediately," Lotor's chief technician explained. Allura could tell he was exhausted from sprinting from God knows where on the ship. She sent him a thankful smile.

"That won't be necessary my friend," Lotor said, stepping closer towards the large window and away from the bridge. "I know what caused this."

Allura turned to face him and gasped at the magnificent sight. "The White Lion. The guardian of Oriande, he's real!" She nearly squealed with excitement.

An oddly comforting voice echoed through the bridge. _"Princess Allura and Emperor Lotor. You have been proven worthy to enter the sacred temple and you alone. The marks protect you from my defenses."_

Her hand rose to her marks. She was going to be allowed access to the greatest altean alchemist civilization in the entire existence of the world. "I won't let you down father."

-

Unlucky.

If Keith had to describe himself using only one word, it would be that. He followed the route that his mo- Krolia had mapped out and things had been going smoothly. Until he jinxed himself by mentioning that they should be breaching the quantum abyss in a varga. Creatures appeared out of nowhere and started to rip the ship to shreds and they were forced to evacuate.

And then if things couldn't get any worse, he had nearly forgotten his blade. Thankfully his mo- Krolia was vigilant enough to grab the important things while he just panicked. "I need you to keep it together for me Keith. Can you do that?" Through his hyperventilating, he managed to nod. He closed his eyes. Patience yields focus.

What he wouldn't give to hear Shiro say that one more time. "Well get through this Keith. I promise you, I'm right here. You're not alone."

She was there, she was real, and she would protect him. "Ok," he breathed. "Wh… what now? We're going to be stuck here."

The look of concern she had in her face faded and was replaced with a smirk. "Or maybe not. Look," she pointed and Keith turned to see a giant whale floating through space. The sight would surprise anyone, but when you seen a giant planet eating space worm up close and personal, nothing surprised him anymore. "It doesn't look like it's affected by the pull of gravity. And it's heading straight into the abyss. We just need to hitch a ride."

They could do that with no problem, he thought. But once again he had to be unlucky. While they were jumping from asteroid to asteroid a large pulse radiated from the abyss. One could only assume that it was deadly, something in a universe like this, that's was this powerful clearly was fatal when it acted up. Keith braced himself for the impact of what he was about face, when his mo- Krolia grabbed him.

She pulled him close and spun him around to where she was going to take the brunt of the force. All Keith could do was close his eyes and accept their fate. At least he would die in the arms of someone who claimed to love him.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the cockpit of a Galra fighter. He looked down at the pilot and saw his mother. She looked the same, but he could tell that this was a long time ago. She was talking to someone and Keith noticed another Glara fighter. They were searching for something. Keith looked at the planet they were scouting and he gasped realizing they were orbiting Earth. They were searching for Voltron.

"Look at these readings Krolia. It's here. A lion is certainly on this pathetic heap of rock. We'll be heroes. Zarkon himself will be rewarding us. He may even let us lead the conquering of this mesley planet."

He watched as Krolia pulled out her dagger and stared at it. "No you won't." She sprung into action and attacked the other ship.

"Trying to take all the glory for yourself? I won't let you."

The fight wasn't long, but even knowing that she would win, he was still nervous for her. Keith was in awe of the way she sliced through the stars. She was where he got his natural piloting talent. But even the best pilot can still get hit, and even the best pilot can't help if the shot is one of the luckiest shots that he had seen.

Her fighter plummeted down towards the earth, burning up as they pierced the atmosphere. He closed his eyes as he prepared from impact.

When he opened, he saw an ax piercing the cockpit of her ship. A figure stood as the sun shined behind him. "Dad?" Keith said in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" He asked his mom. Keith looked back at her, noticing how hurt she was. She didn't say anything, and her father dropped the ax and offered her his hand. "It's okay. I promise, I won't hurt you. Please.. trust me."

Krolia was still clutching her side, where something had pierced her skin. She looked like a caged animal. Afraid and cornered. "I'm Tex. Now stop being so stubborn and let me help you," his father said with a smile. Suddenly her mood changed and she smirked at him. "Krolia," she responded, reaching for his hand.

The second their hands connected Keith flashed back to the present. Krolia currently had her arms wrapped around him I'm a protective hug. "What was that?"

-

The White Lion guided her and Lotor along the magnificent hallways of Oriande. "This is incredible. So much knowledge," she gasped in awe.

"Yes, and so much power. You can just feel the quintessence radiating from here," Lotor added.

_"You are both correct in your observations. But first you must pass your trial. If you want to gain the knowledge that you came here for, then you must be willing to sacrifice yourself. Your whole heart and soul."_

She nodded in understanding, she was ready to do whatever it takes to finally unlock the mysteries of Oriande. If it would help her friends and save the universe, well her heart and soul were worth the price.

A door appeared and Allura knew it was meant for her. "Good luck Lotor," she offered him a quick hug of gratitude. "I'll see you on the other side."

He smiled back at her, "and you as well Princess. May your father guide you to what you seek." Lotor turned away and headed to the door that was meant for him.

She stood in front of her door, noticing Lotor had already gone through his own. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. What if she failed? What if she didn't get the answers she came for? What if she did get everything she needed but it wasn't enough?

_"Your mind will often play tricks on you Princess. But listen to your heart and you will find your truth."_

With a deep breath, she braced herself as she opened and walked through the door.

She was greeted with a bracing white light. Everything she saw was white, and it went on seemingly forever. She wandered around, looking for anything that could guide her to where she needed to go. The vast white nothingness would cause anyone to slowly slip in their sanity state. Time was irrelevant, she could've been wandering for vargas, deca-phoebs, or even a few dobashes, she had no idea.

Eventually, she came across what appeared floating clouds. The first sign that she was heading the right direction. The second was the reappearance of the White Lion.

 _"These are memories of your friends and loved ones. It may be something you witnessed first hand, or something you have not. But these are some of the most important events of their life. It may be the day they met someone,"_ he ushered to a cloud and it showed Coran holding a newborn baby.

"Don't worry little one. I promised your father I will stand by your side. Yala doesn't appreciate that I have a new girl in my life," he looked over to a beautiful altean woman with silky white hair and light skin. She gave him a playful glare followed by a beautiful smile. "But rest assured you will always be important. I promise you Princess-" the memory faded. A tear fell from her face, it was so rare that Coran ever mentioned Yala, and she so desperately wished she had met the woman who claimed Coran's heart.

Allura wiped her face and continued to follow the lion as she stopped to peek a glimpse into her loved ones lives. In her exploration of her friends pasts, she saw many things.

The day Shiro was abducted by the Galra. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk all being teamed up at the Garrison. The day they all became Voltron. Her father fighting Zarkon. Lotto joining them. When her and Coran woke up. Her mother's death. She watched these scenes play out and it brought joy, sadness, warmth, and heartbreak to her heart. Was this what she had to sacrifice? Her friends and family?

She noticed that she was coming to the end of "memory lane". Only a few more clouds were left, and beyond them a glowing black door. Screaming echoed as she turned to the closest memory cloud to see pidge screaming in pain with a galra soldier. He had her pinned down and was about to kill her when he's hit from afar by Lance's bayard. "Lance? What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Matt." Lance sprinted up to her, upon getting a closer look, Allura could see the cuts on Lance and the bruising on Pidge's face. With her helmet removed, her hair fell in a particular way that really made her look more like the beautiful Katie, than the feisty Pidge. She wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty as Lance was babbling. "I just… you were.. dammit I-' Pidge cut him off by pressing her lips to his. "thanks"

Allura was pulled from the memory and stumbled back a little. This was the first memory she had seen that had troubled her. Despite it ending with Lance and Pidge kissing, it pained her to see that she had nearly died when Lotor sent them coordinates to the prison that held her father.

_"Or it could be when one decided to open their heart to another."_

Allura looked as a dark cloud appeared right next to the black door.

_"If you hadn't noticed, I kept the black paladins memories away from your gaze. I wanted to show you happy, joyful pieces of your loved ones lives. Or important pieces of their history. But he… doesn't have many. So instead I will show THE most important moment of his life."_

The lion's words confused her. Although Shiro was technically the black paladin, she knew it meant Keith. If the all knowing White Lion was referring Keith as the black Paladin, it must mean he had returned to them. It made her happy to know he returned. But then she was upset, what if he only returned because she was gone?

She pulled herself from her dark thoughts and approached the dark cloud.

_"You don't need to look. It will no doubt hurt you."_

With a deep breath, she put on a brave face and peered into the memory.

"Dammit, there's too many of them. Voltron needs to get out from under that bubble," Keith yelled into the comms.

"I know Keith, but we have to hold on. Just a little longer and Voltron will be free. Then we can take on this battle cruiser," Matt answered over the comms.

Suddenly the battle cruiser main canon started to charge. "No," Keith whispered to himself. "Matt, their charging their canon. If they hit that bubble they'll destroy the whole planet and Voltron!"

"But how? Our weapons aren't strong enough and we don't have enough time to get on board and disable it."

She watched a Keith worked out the possible ways they could stop the cannon until he came up with the only possible way. He smirked, "just cover me." He took off heading straight for the charging canon.

"Keith! What the hell are you doing?"

"We have to stop it. And like you said we don't have the guns or time to disable it. This is the only way. I will ram it and disable it from the outside."

"But your ship won't survive that crash."

"I know."

"Keith! Don't do this. It's suicide."

"It's the only way. It'll buy Voltron enough time to break free."

Keith's ship charged straight at the war cruiser. Everything in her body tried to shout and tell him to stop, but nothing came out.

The canon was ready and about to strike. Sickened, Allura closed her eyes and turned away, waiting for the eventual explosion.

Silence.

"I'm sorry Allura," Keith's tender voice said. She opened her eyes and turned to face him. His eyes were closed and he was waiting to accept his fate. "I'm sorry for everything. I hope now… I hope you… I hope I'm worthy."

The explosion hit and she flew backwards out of his memory and onto the floor. The white surrounding was bleeding with black, as if it was corrupting it.

In tears she clutched her legs and cried, refusing to rise. She felt the lion nudge her, letting her know that she wasn't done.

"Why did you show me that?"

" _Because despite how terrible it seemed, or how bad it hurt to see. It was his proudest moment."_

Sniffling, she pulled herself off the ground. "So what is the point of this. Showing me the memories and happiness of my loved ones? You said I was going to have to sacrifice heart and soul."

_"Indeed. And that is what the door represents. You have the chance to enter any of these memories and change the outcome. If you go through it, you chose to forgo your heart and accept the fate."_

"But I wouldn't want to change any of these. They made everyone who they are. And despite watching both my father and mother die, I know they wouldn't want me to change their fate. That it was for the best."

The lion seemed to smile. " _Good. You don't want to change their fate. But what about yours?"_

The White Lion morphed and transformed into a midnight black cloud. "This is your chance. This is the most important moment in your life. And you can change it."

"Get out of here. Get out of my sight you… you… monster." Her eyes widened. The most important moment in her life was the day she called Keith a monster.

Keith pulled back and she stormed off. Content with what she just said. _"This would change everything. But it would change both of your lives."_ The memory changed and it showed a much older looking Keith and her.

"You can do this love. I'm here for you," Keith promised as she clenched his hand. Allura was covered in sweat and was panting.

"Push." A faceless doctor ordered. "You can do this Queen Allura. Just push. You're almost there."

She pushed and pushed and finally the room that was filled with her panting and Keith's whispered was filled with a baby crying. The doctor wiped her off and handed her to the new parents. Allura was crying tears of joy and Keith kissed her on the forehead. "You did amazing."

"She looks just like you," Allura said, turning to face Keith.

"She's got your eyes though," he responded and they kissed. "And I got the perfect name for our little princess. How about-"

She was removed from that vision and pulled back into her most important moment. _"It's your choice Princess. Change this single moment and your future will be better. Pain and suffering won't darken your heart."_

She blinked, remembering the words it had told her, and she knew what she had to do.

"No." She took herself out of the memory and walked towards the door. Each step felt like she was trudging through tar as her steps got heavier and heavier. "I don't know what my future holds," she finally got her hand on the door handle. "But pain and suffering are what made me into the woman I am. It's what continues to make me a great leader of the rebellion. And I know that deep down, me and Keith will find a way to be happy. I don't care what that means, friendship or more. But I've learned from my mistakes and I won't turn my back like that again."

With that she opened the door and stepped through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are wondering, I think Lotor big moment was in the episode 'shadows' whn he's ruling the planet peacefully but when Zarkon comes they knock him out and destroy the planet. Lotor fails and he tries to change it, but since it's the test, he fails. Not only in stopping the planets destruction but accessing Oriande.
> 
> Also if you didn't read the white lions voice as Liam Neeson portraying Aslan, then you did it wrong.


	13. Memories from the Space Whale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its basically all mother/son bonding. Cus I love me some Krolia and I want to show how they both struggle to be a family.

The trio of best friends sat on the bed in Hunk's room. Coran was busy trying to contact Allura and Lotor, whom for days they had been unsuccessfully trying to contact. "I'm glad that despite being at war, we can still find time to just be... us," Hunk admitted. He was currently sliding onto the floor off the bed the second Lance's legs sprawled all over him. "You know that this is MY bed, in MY room."

"Yeah but everyone knows that your room is by far the comfiest. Mine and Katie's are a total mess, for unrelated reasons. We-"

"Because you live in a pig pen of a room, and mine is filled with a bunch of tech," she interrupted, shuffling herself over to where she could comfortably lay on her boyfriends chest. She stopped paying attention to whatever movie Lance put on a long time ago. She found his taste... odd.

Lance stared her down briefly, "Allura's room is like really like... old school royalty, and Keith's is just." He paused, everyone in silent agreement. Keith's room had long haunted them, and even now that he was sort of back, they still found it hard to enter it.

Suddenly, all the lights shut off simultaneously. "Sorry everyone, was tinkering with the castles systems again. Accidentally cut a wire that wasn't supposed to be cut," Coran's voice explained over the castles intercom. They collectively breathed a sigh of relief. The castles back up generator activated and a somber alarm red hue filled Hunk's and all other rooms.

"I know Coran said that everything was fine, but I don't really have a good feeling about this," a nervous sounding Hunk said. There was a loud rumbling and everyone jumped with fear. "SEE," Hunk shouted. "Even my gut is telling me that something is off."

"Well gang, I saw we go help Coran instead of sitting in this now super creepy room. No offense Hunk," Lance said, taking charge of the situation, remembering Allura's encouraging words about him leading them.

Hunk handed them all something that could be used as a possible weapon before they traversed out into the dark, silent, castle. They both gave him confused looks. "Hey, you never know. Remember last time the castle acted weird? The food goo tried to kill us."

Pidge and Lance both nodded in agreement and accepted the "weapons" Hunk was offering. Lance took the giant wrench, while Pidge grabbed the blow torch. "We probably won't even need this," she nervously said, hesitantly examining the torch. "but just in case."

Lance gulped, "yeah... just in case."

The three friends made their way through the castle, the flashing red alarm lights making everything seem terrifying. "Where the quiznack is Coran? Why hasn't the power turned back on?" Pidge questioned. Lance being the great boyfriend he was, wrapped his arm around her. But not before teasing her about being afraid. He was chivalrous like that. But ultimately, his playfulness seemed to put her ate ease, which was his original goal. He wanted to protect her and make her always feel safe. Yet when a loud banging sound echoed through the whole hallway, he practically leapt into her arms.

"What the quiznack was that?" he squeaked. Pidge couldn't help but grin. "very macho," she started to tease but was interrupted by a second large banging sound. This time it was Hunk who jumped into her arms. Here she was, the smallest person n the castle protecting the biggest and the self proclaimed "bravest" she could almost laugh at the irony. But once again she the loud bang interrupted her. "Okay, seriously, what the quiznack is that sound. Do you think its Coran?" she asked which was followed up by the fourth bang.

"It's... I think its coming from the healing center," Lance realized. "Holy quiznack its Shiro."

-

The first few hours spent on the space whale were rough. Of course there had to be a dangerous alien species that inhabited the whale, but nevertheless, him and his mo-Krolia dealt with it. Not before inquiring a few more scraps along the way. But these creatures, monsters if you will, ended up leading them to a nice cave with plenty of wildlife to sustain them for awhile.

Krolia looked around, taking in their new environment. "I think the whale is creating its own biome. That means the air here must be breathable. I think we can take off our helmets," she explained. She looked to Keith to see if he was listening. He was, but was hesitant to believe her. She still hadn't earned his trust and she knew it would take some time, deca-phoebs even. But she was willing to do whatever it took for him to realize that she loved him and was never going to abandon him again. Keith deserved the world, he certainly deserved a better mother than her. She flashed back to the few memories of Keith's past she had been privileged enough to see.

She watched her son grow up through mere glimpses of his life. It wasn't how a mother should watch their child grow up. A mother should be there to help them grow and become a good person, to love them unconditionally. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. Keith had to do it all one his one. Just him and his father. Throughout the years, she often thought of Tex and Keith and if they were better off without her. That maybe her love had met someone new and remarried. It was the question that was burning inside her mind, and she was afraid to ask Keith about it. Their relationship was too new, they weren't there yet. But she wanted to get there. It was selfish of her and she knew it, but there was a burning desire to reconnect with her son and find out about his father. She sighed after setting up the campsite, she sent Keith out to gather some fire wood, or more specifically, "anything they can safely burn". 

"Keith deserves so much better." 

Suddenly a bark came from the woods and Krolia whipped out her pistol, having given Keith his blade back. Keith emerged from the forest with a black and blue striped wolf looking creature. It seem enamored by Keith. "Hey mo-Krolia, look who I found," he shouted and she noticed the blood on his face. A cut just above his eyebrow was the culprit. She sprinted over to him to make sure she was okay.

"Keith. You're hurt," she gave him a concerned look as her hand wiped away the blood that was streaming down his face. He gently grabbed her hand and removed it from his face. Looking away embarrassed, Krolia noticed that the wolf creature thing had been looking at her aggressively, it dawned on her how protective the creature was to Keith. She pondered why that was so.

"this little guy was being harassed by three of those creatures and I had to do something. But now he won't stop following me. I think we're stuck with him," Keith joked, patting the creature on the head and its intense stare diminished and was replaced with a smile while its tongue stuck out. Keith had a pet.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm glad you're okay. But come on, I managed to get the rocks and sharp crystals out of our new home. I think its time that we get some rest. I'll take first watch, you need some rest."

As much as Keith wanted to protest, he knew she was right. He couldn't really remember the last time he got some sleep. It was probably when he reported to Kolivan who he rendezvous with just before his mission. "Yeah I guess your right. It has been a long time since I rested." In truth, he hadn't gotten a well rested nights sleep since before he became a paladin of Volition.

Krolia smiled at him as he sat down beside the fire she just lit, the wolf creature walking around in a circle before sitting at the mouth of the small cave. Looks like Krolia wasn't the only one going to be keeping guard for the night. Keith curdled himself into a ball and shifted his body so his back was towards the flame. She sat down near him after his breath softened, signaling that he was finally asleep. She softly ran her hand through his hair. "You deserve so much better than I can offer. I just hope that I can make up all the lost time. I hope you don't push me away." She thought about her glimpses into his past. So much anger and pain. He was alone, despite seeing the man he called Shiro, a brother to him, and having his father she couldn't help but feel the loneliness in his life.

As if thinking of her sons past, another pulse from the Quantum Abyss sent her into another memory. Beautiful, piercing blue eyes were the first thing she saw. "Allura," Keith smiled at the blue eyed altean. They were sitting alone in a small balcony, looking at the stars. Her heart melted seeing her sons smile. She recognized the look in his eyes, love. For the first time in all the memories she was blessed enough to view, her son didn't look alone. The altean, Allura, looked at him with a similar looking look in her eyes.

"yes Keith?" she asked, leaning in just ever so slightly.

"do you ever wish you could go back in time knowing what you do now? Like talk to your parents again?" he asked shyly, running his hand through his hair.

Allura tilted her head and smiled at him. "I certainly would, if only to see them one last time. I would ask them for advice, in war, life," she paused and turned her entire body to face him, "and love."

Unfortunately Keith was as oblivious as his father, and didn't pick up the obvious attraction the girl felt for him. Instead her son just looked down at his lap. "I would go back and meet my mom. I just want to ask her why she left. Why I wasn't good enough, if she hated me and just had to leave." Krolia tried to comfort him saying that it wasn't true. Leaving him was the toughest decision she ever had to make, that there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish she was back with him. But when she tried to comfort him, her hand didn't move, she couldn't move her body at all. She was merely a spectator. Thankfully Allura was there for him. She tenderly placed her hand on his and with her other, forced his chin to turn so their eyes met.

"I'm sure that isn't true Keith. I just know that your mother loves you, because..." she trailed off but Krolia heard her. " _because you're easy to love."_.

He offered her a small grin. "thanks Allura. I really... I really appreciate you. But if anything, I would go back in time to meet you before I did. Maybe then I wouldn't be so alone. I would try to get to you as soon as possible, because you inspire me. You're truly the best person I've ever met. You're strong, beautiful, loyal, brave-" his rambling was cut short as Allura kissed him.

It was quick, but she could tell that it was full of passion. "wha... why?" was all Keith could manage to say, completely flustered.

"Because for the first time in my life, someone complimented me without bringing up my father, or me being royalty. You see me as someone I want to be. Someone who isn't just a princess from a forgotten past," she said sadly and pulled away from Keith. Keith immediately shot his hands back out to stop her from pulling away.

"Well it's the truth. Allura, I would never lie to you," he swore. "you may not see what I see, but I promise you, its true. You're everything and more. I'm pretty sure that if you could, you'd run the galra empire into the ground single handedly." Allura laughed as her mood brightened.

"Thank you Keith, I appreciate it. And I know that if I can trust anyone, its you. I know that you'd never hurt me."

"Never."

The world changed and Krolia found herself back on the space whale with a sleeping son beside her. "I'm glad you have someone." Not even a full dobash later, the abyss pulsed and she was sent spiraling into another one of Keith's memories.

This time she was met by the same lovely pair of shimmering blue eyes. "you... you lied to me," she shouted and Krolia was taken aback by her accusation, wondering who she was yelling at. "Allura, please let me explain," Keith's voice begging from behind her. "I didn't know, please you have to believe me. I didn't know that I was.. that I-" he stuttered, struggling to find the right words. Allura's once friendly and comforting eyes now hit like daggers.

"Say it."

"That I'm Galra."

Her face, once full of love and admiration for her son was now replaced with hate and betrayal. "You lied to me. You said I could trust you, I... I DID trust you. But you clearly didn't want me to know this secret. You know how I feel about galra. What they did to my people, to me personally. And yet I trusted you, and you're no better than the rest of them. You are a liar... I hate you.. you.. you monster," she finished with tears in her eyes. Before Keith could get a word in, Allura turned around and ran away from him.

Keith looked down at the blade, "I hate you," he whispered. Krolia knew that he wasn't talking to Allura, he was talking to the owner of the blade. He was talking to her.

There was a flash and Krolia was alone beside her son and the wolf creature. She immediately withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry Keith. I'm so sorry." _He deserves better than me._

He rolled over to face her, still sound asleep. It had been close to six hours now, but she had no desire to disturb him. He looked at peace, there was no obvious pain in his eyes every time he looked at her. She understood it, truly she did. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. One day, she hoped Keith would look at her and she would see love, or happy, like the look in his eyes with Allura. Despite the anger and hate she spewed at him, Krolia saw everything underneath. Pain. Allura was devastated and felt betrayed, so she lashed out saying things that Krolia knew she couldn't mean. That moment she saw, it was to special for either of them and something like that couldn't be quickly pushed aside or forgotten. That moment will always be with them, reminding them of how important they truly are to each other. So while it hurt to see her son so devastated by Allura and her words, she just had this feeling that everything would work between the two in the end. She had to hope that Allura could redeem herself in her sons eyes because if she couldn't, what did that mean for her?

"How long have I been asleep?" Keith asked, looking at Krolia for confirmation.

She sighed, "only six hours. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I'm sorry."

Keith looked at his mo- at Krolia with a sad look. She was trying, and he just kept looking at her like she was the person he once thought she was. The mother who didn't love or want him. But he knew that it was far from the truth, he saw her past, how pained she was that she had to leave him. She needed to protect the lions, the universe and Keith knew it. "Can I ask you something?"

"of course. You can ask me anything."

He looked away from her, back down into his lap. "Did you love me?" Keith knew the answer, it was obvious he did, but some things you just have to hear out loud to be sure.

Krolia was shocked, how could he think she doesn't love him. She would always love him. "I love you. I always have, always will. I'm sorry that I made you believe that I didn't. I wish things were different, that I could somehow protect the world and still be with you."

"I know, the mission comes first," he said sheepishly. "I know why you did leave. I guess I'm just being selfish in wishing that you didn't."

"Then I'm selfish as well. Every day since I left I wanted to take back my decision. I wanted to fly back to Earth and hold you in my arms again. I..." she stopped, trying to find the right words.

It was unspoken, but Keith knew what she meant. "I know. And I'm sorry that I make you feel like I hate you. I don't for the record." Krolia scooted closer to him, eager for him to say more. Begging for him to open up. "I used to. When I was young my dad would go up onto the roof every night and stargaze. I would join him occasionally to see what he was doing, but it was always the same. He would tell me that he's thinking of you. Hoping that your safe, and that you'd return to us someday. It made me hate you. My dad was the strongest person I knew, but every time he talked about you he just looked different... broken. He tried to appear that you leaving didn't hurt but it was obvious just how much he loved you. All my life I grew up thinking that you left because you didn't love him and didn't want me. But the mission comes first."

"Not anymore," Krolia cupped his face. "I made that mistake once and I won't make it again. You will always be my first choice. Always." He offered her a small smile, but it was enough. "And I won't let you make the same mistake as I did. The war affects everyone, but that doesn't mean you should put aside your heart. It will only hurt you more in the end."

"What do you mean? What do you know?" he asked. They never really talked to each other about what they saw except after the first time they saw each others past. They decided it was best to just keep it to themselves. "what did you see?"

"Tell me about this Allura girl."

 

 


	14. Power

 

Allura found herself back in the great halls of Oriande, only this time everything was much more vibrant and alive. She was completely alone and it made her wonder where Lotor was.

 _"He failed his test. He was not... strong enough. He tried to fix his one regret and still failed. He couldn't save them then, couldn't save them now. He's safe, but I sent him back to the gates. There he will remain until you wish to leave,"_ The lion materialized out of thin air after it explained where Lotor was. Allura had so many questions, but the one she wanted to know most was what did Lotor regret so much that he had to go back and save them. But if Lotor wanted to tell, then she would wait for him to tell her, she learned that forcing the truth from people had consequences. She simply nodded and followed the lion further down the great halls. _"There is a plethora of knowledge gathered here in Oriande, not all of it is good. Some could use this knowledge to destroy the world. It is up to you to protect the knowledge here, and you alone must complete this task. For no one else in the universe has been deemed worthy."_

"I-I understand. I will not let you or anyone else down. I merely wish to learn more of quintessence. I can feel a connection to it,"

_"Yes. Quintessence flows through all life forms, but Altean's specifically have the power to harness it. The young alchemist Honerva had that gift, your father had it, and so do you Princess of Altea. Within these walls, you can learn to harness and control quintessence. It can be used for anything, it will bend to your will. You could create life or take it. Harm or heal. What will you do?"_

"Find a better way to harvest quintessence so that we don't need to rely on destroying planets. But Lotor was the one who knew how. He was the one who knew about interdimensinal travel to the quintessence fields. Can you teach me?" The white lion merely smiled and walked towards a door, Allura followed, eager to be taught the ancient ways of Oriande.

-

"How do you know about Allura?" Keith asked Krolia even though he knows that she had to have seen something during those flashbacks, there was literally no other way. It had only been a couple of days he spent with her, but slowly he felt himself warming up to her. The weird flashbacks he got certainly helped his feelings towards his mother. He was finally able to see the things his father would tell him about. How his mother loved to dance to no music, how she loved him more than anything in the universe. His favorite was a flashback where she was giving him a bath and the two of them got into a bubble fight. Despite only being barely one, he was able to cover her face with them. It was the first time he heard his mom laugh. He had a dozen other visions of his past with his mom, but that was by far his favorite. Of course seeing him and his dad happy was always great as well. But seeing how in love with him she was, it really made him want that, want her to be his mom again.

"I know we haven't really talked about what we see since the first flashback, but I think this is important. The altean girl is clearly very important to you. And I think you're just as important to her."

Keith's face darkened remembering all the terrible things that occurred between him and Allura. Krolia must have only seen the positive memories, because if she had, she would know that Allura is a touchy subject for him. She doesn't know how he feels. "I know she hurt you, but from what I saw, is that hateful words aren't going to be what keeps you apart. You're just scared to be hurt again... both of you are." Damn, she was good. She pinpointed his feelings perfectly, she really was his mother.

He spent the rest of the afternoon retelling her their story, refusing to admit his feelings but it seemed to do little to convince her that he wasn't crazy about her deep down. He was, more than anything he wanted to see Allura and just hold her for eternity, but that was just a dream now. She probably hated him for thinking he ran away again, or worse thought he was dead. They were never able to contact Kolivan before the ship was destroyed, so he could've sent them a message that he was missing in action. He then found himself telling her about Pidge, Coran, Lance, and Hunk. How they became paladins of Voltron. How Pidge used to be Katie Holt, his best friend besides Shiro. His mom just sat there and smiled, listening to her son tell her of his life. He noticed her smile during a rather funny tale about him and Katie pulling a prank on her brother Matt. "I'm sorry, I've been talking nonstop all day and its night. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I rather enjoyed listening to you tell me about your life. It's nice being able to hear it from you and not a mysterious space flashback," there was a long pause as both just stared at each other, unsure of what to say to one another. "I just wish I could've been there to see these first hand. I... you deserve better. You-" she was interrupted by Keith lunging for her and wrapping her in a hug. Krolia stood there frozen, afraid that if she moved he would pull back. Her son was hugging her for the first time in their lives, she didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sorry for hating you," he whispered. A tear fell down her cheek and she finally returned his hug. It could've been only a couple of seconds long, but for her it felt like a lifetime. All of her shame and anger towards her decision melted away with her sons arms wrapped around her. "I... I know you'll be a great mom. You already were, I just didn't remember." Her breath stopped for a brief second before she pulled him tighter to her body. "Mom... can't breath." Krolia nearly shoved her son back across the fire. "I- are you okay?"

She stared at him, studying her son. "you... you just called me mom."

Keith stared back at Kr-his mom, "yeah... I guess I did."

-

Time was irrelevant for Allura, but she decided to keep track regardless. Do to her time management, she was able to determine that she had spent nearly a whole movement studying quintessence with the great white lion. However, the lion did tell her that when she chose to return to the world again it will be as if no time has passed at all. It intrigued her, the thought that she could spend a lifetime here and then return a second later with a lifetime of experience, but she didn't have the luxury to learn everything Oriande held. She was here for the quintessence and the quintessence alone. Maybe once all the fighting was over and the universe was at peace, she would come back here and learn the secrets it kept. The secrets her father and Honerva fought to protect. She focused, tuned all the outside world out and cleared her head. It took her a while to be able to do that because no matter how hard she tried, Keith kept popping back into her mind. The vision the white lion showed her of the possible future with Keith had shook her. A future where her and Keith fall in love and have a child together was certainly something she used to imagine when they spent those late night talks. It was hard not too, Keith was certainly one of the most attractive species she had come across despite his round ears. She used to laugh thinking about if their child would have his or her ears and Keith would always wonder what she thought was so funny. But seeing that glimpse gave her hope of what her and Keith could be again. Maybe not married with a child, but back to what they were. That awkward will they won't they dance she found that she had thoroughly missed. All they needed was the proper timing.

_"You're doing it again. You need to get the black paladin out of you mind. You must be clear minded and confident in your ability or it won't work."_

Nodding, Allura tried to refocus. She pushed the thought of Keith back out of her mind and concentrated. A blast of quintessence left her hand and blew up the door she was aiming for. _"Congratulations, you have successfully mastered the quintessence blast. The last of your quintessence studies. You've learned to heal, to create, to take, and to destroy. I know that you wanted to reject my offer to teach you the power quintessence can be when used for an attack, but that proves that you are more worthy to learn it. You will not use it unless absolutely needed. But heed my words. You may control quintessence but, it will take much energy to generate any quintessence from within yourself. If you overexert yourself you may end up hurting yourself or worse, dying. It has happened before. Out there, quintessence is very addictive, the power you feel when controlling it is... indescribable and you'll want more. Don't give in. You are the last hope of the universe, you must succeed. Only then will Oriande be able to return and open our gates once more."_

Allura didn't have a chance to tell the white lion that she would not fail, instead she found herself back in front of the gates of Oriande looking at her galra friend. Lotor must have been a bit surprised considering she materialized out of nowhere, but if he was he didn't show it. Lotor looked at her, studying the altean princess. His eyes widened, "You figured it out didn't you princess?"

She offered him a gleeful smile, "I did. Now we can save the universe. So come on, we're going to need Voltron."

_-_

Krolia didn't sleep that night for her heart was to broken. She only received two flashbacks the entire night, but both shook her core to no end. The first was something she should've known, Keith had never brought up his father in any of his stories. Tex had died. Her heart wasn't broken due to the loss of the love of her life, her heart was broken for the son that had to grow up at the age of seven. Who for the majority of his adolescence had to raise himself, he was alone. He had shut himself off from all his friends including Katie Holt whom he talked about nonstop. She left her son when he was just past one year old with no guarantee she would return, and six years later, his father left him forever. How could a seven year old possibly take care of themselves for so long. She was more than thankful that Shiro came along when  he did, had he not who knows where her son would be. When they finished, she was going to do whatever she could for Shiro. He did what no one else on Earth wanted to do... raise her son. Shiro was as much as family to her as Keith was at this point. There were a million things she wanted to say to him, but the only thing that mattered was that he was there when no one else was. Shiro deserved the world.

The second vision was just as terrible, Keith had become a prisoner of war. Her son had tried to sacrifice himself and n doing so ended up tortured for six months. She was proud of him, willing to lay down his life for those he loved, but she was extremely passed at the sheer stupidity in his decision. He could've died and they would have never have met, she could've visited the Earth one day to find that her son was nowhere to be found. "I love you, but how could you be so reckless," she whispered as she fixed her sleeping sons hair. She didn't have to see the scars to know they were there, Keith certainly showed signs of a victim, of abuse. "No matter how long this journey takes, I'll be there for you." The wolf whimpered and cuddled in between her and Keith. "and ill be there for you too. You're a good boy." She scratched the top of his head and the three of them found peace.

-

"Emperor Lotor, we have another issue that you must look at. We've put it off as long as we could but..." A technician told Lotor and Allura the instant they walked off the shuttle and back onto the Galra cruiser.

"I'm sure that there will be some time for me to rest before I take a look at this, yes?"

"Well sire, it's that same issue that you were taking care of before you departed. They- its been very insistent."

Lotor hid his concern from the princess. She could not know what he had been up to once the two of them departed. He thought they would have more time, but he had to finish this once and for all. "Very well, I'll be there shortly." The technician bowed and left them. "I'm sorry princess, but I must depart you. Get some rest and I'll contact the others telling them to meet us at Daibazaal." He pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you." He didn't wait to see her response as he stormed off.

"Sire, they've been trying to bypass the disruptor." The technician pinged something on the large screen;

"It's the green paladin no doubt. She's always been very persistent. How long since her last try?"

"nearly five doboshes ago. But once she does, we can pinpoint their location and destroy them just like you requested."

Lotor glowered knowing that his plan could no longer be executed. Destroying the castle of lions and blaming Haggar was crucial to winning the princess over. It would drive her to the point of breaking. And just when she doesn't think things could get worse, he was going to kidnap the half-breed and have him executed in front of her in the name of Haggar. This would destroy her, fill her with rage, and she would do his bidding to create the interdimensinal ship and he would be the most powerful being in the known universe. He would have control of the most pure string of quintessence ever known. It would be more powerful than sucking it from the colonists, more pure than straight from an Altean's sole. Of course he'd have to destroy the colony as well, couldn't afford any loose strings for her to follow. "and any word on the half-breed?"

The solider he asked looked nervous, "uh no sire. We've sent several teams to Ranvig's base of operations, but none have reported back. If he was there, he's either dead or in the wind. I doubt we'll see him again."

Just when he was about to speak, the technician grabbed his attention. "Sire, she's trying again."

He smirked, "put her through." With the press of a button, she appeared. "hello there paladin. I hope everything is fine. We haven't heard from you in a movement."

The green paladin looked a little worse for wear, she had a Band-Aid over her cheek and looked like she hadn't slept In a couple quintents. "What the quiznack Lotor, we've been trying to contact you guys for a movement. Something happened to Shiro and he went crazy attacking all of us. He somehow disabled the power which we finally have up and running again. Just tell us where you are, we need Allura."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We found Oriande and it must have messed with our communications, it did disable a lot of our cruisers functions. But we are headed to the ruins of Daibazaal. I suggest you meet us there."

Pidge looked suspiciously at him, but in the end didn't accuse him of lying. "Very well. We'll rendezvous with you in a couple of quintents."

"I look forward to it paladin. I'll let Allura know once she wakes."

Maybe his plan could still work after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked how I changed Keith's thinking from "his mo-Krolia" to "Kr-his mom"


	15. Beyond A Doubt

 

Allura was excited, she was finally going home. She was going to see her friends after nearly two movements of being apart from them. It was nothing like time away from home to made her realize just how much she missed the stuff she never thought she would miss. She missed the annoying flirtatious Lance, the lovable goody Hunk, the secretly sassy Pidge, the father she secretly needs more than ever, their fearless leader who always keeps his cool, and the boy she fell for despite all the signs that say she should never have fallen for. She missed home.

"Don't worry princess, we'll be there shortly," Lotor comforted her, placing his hand over hers. "I can't imagine how much you just miss your friends and family. I too miss mine."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Do you mean your generals? But didn't they betray you? And they hurt and tortured Keith! How could you miss them? They're monsters."

He gave her a slight smile, "I understand your reasoning for disliking them," he moved his fingers to intertwine them with hers. "Haggar corrupted them. Under my leadership, they weren't cruel, we didn't stoop as low as torture. Whatever she offered them, it must have been of great importance for them to do that. But yes, I know its unusual, but I miss them. Ezor, Zethrid, and Acxa." Allura tilted her head recognizing only Acxa. She was the one she saw fighting with Keith, the one that let him go, the one that looked at him in a way that made her not like her. "Acxa...." Lotor continued, "Acxa was my second. And probably my closest ally. She was someone I could always talk to and count on. I think I miss her the most. I just open she's safe."

Allura squeezed his hand to reassure him. "You don't need to worry. You have me... and the rest of Voltron. I promise that I'll stand by you. We all will."

Lotor hid a smirk, it was all coming together. In a few short vargas he would have Allura by his side, and Voltron's paladins would be dead. So long as Ezor and Zethrid did their job. "I appreciate your words of comfort princess. You have no idea how much it means to know that I can rely on you."

"Of course Lotor, you don't need to carry this burden alone. Without you, the war would still be raging on. At least right now, we have an uneasy peace. And its all because of you."

_Yes it is._

-

"I can't believe it. We're finally about to enter the abyss. Its been two years." Keith smiled, as he grabbed his mothers hand.

"I'm right here Keith," she squeezed his hand. Over the past two years during their solitude, they had truly become a family. Krolia had learned everything she could possibly know about him. Including his time as a prisoner. Ezor and Zethrid torturing him, and Acxa providing him with the one glimmer of light he needed to live. He could've given up at any time and let himself die, but Acxa was why he didn't. She cared for him and he did care for her. And although he never told her, he could tell that there was a sliver of regret when he talked about her. Something happened, something he wanted at the time but came to regret now. It was something that he felt like he couldn't share with her, and she was fine with it. She didn't view it as Keith not trusting her, but children don't need to tell their parents everything. Their entitled to their own secrets, and she is okay that there is still some mystery between the two.

"Are you ready boy," Keith looked down to the wolf who barked in response. "Alright mom. We'll do this together." Together, they stepped into the Quantum Abyss, into the unknown.

-

It didn't take long for Lotor to take over the castle of lions. Zethrid and Ezor did their job by taking out the power and putting the castle in lockdown so they couldn't get to their lions. "Ezor, Zethrid, you don't need to do this. Its that witch Haggar, she's corrupted you. Please... don't do this," he begged as they pulled a blade to his and Allura's throat.

Zethrid was shouting at the paladins to stay back or she would gut the princess. "Where the quiznack is Acxa?" he whispered to Ezor.

"She disappeared a couple quintents ago. She just vanished, no note, no goodbye, no nothing. I think she's looking for the flippity hair one."

Lotor swore under his breath, Acxa was supposed to take the ship he was working on and fly it here. Then he would have Zethrid force Allura to infuse it with quintessence. Once infused with quintessence he'll be able to transport between reality and extract the quintessence that one found its home on Daibazaal. With an unlimited supply of quintessence he would bring peace to the universe with an iron fist. There will be no fighting, no more starvation, no revolts, he will bring forth a new era of peace and prosperity to the universe. He'll start with Earth, the paladins home planet. They will be the most likely to resist, they don't know the strength that the galra posses.  But once they gave in and saw that under his leadership they would prosper like never before, the rest of the universe would fall in line. And after he brings everyone under his rule, he can finally rest and watch the sunrise on a grateful universe.

"Don't worry boss. We are still moving forward with the plan. We sent someone to retrieve the ship. No one will suspect a thing. They think he's still asleep in the healing pod."

He realized she was referring to the Black Paladin. He was on their side? "How?"

"Well we've spent a lot of time with Haggar. We learned that she was able to infuse the black paladin with quintessence to gain control of him. All you had to do was say his secret name to activate him."

"What is it?"

"Kuron."

-

Once Keith and Krolia crossed though, they took a deep breath, relieved that they were still together. But their relief was short lived, a small moon was quickly approaching. "Mom, what the quiznack is that?"

Krolia released her sons hand and took a couple steps forward. She used her heightened sense of sight to further examine the moon. The dome was the first thing she noticed because other than that it was a normal moon. "It looks like its a bio dome. Its housing something. It could be where they're storing the quintessence."

Keith nodded, agreeing with her assessment. "Alright lets go."

They used the wolf to teleport, which they learned the cosmic wolf was able to do roughly a year ago when he teleported Keith from the forest where he was gathering food and wood to directly on top of his mom. At first he was confused, but quickly noticed she was crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she knew that her love, his father, was dead. They spent the rest of the night comforting each other as Keith shared every single memory he could muster up. She deserved to know that his father always loved her, and wanted her to know that he always would.

Once they teleported onto the cold, lifeless, rock they made their way to the dome. Keith hoped that there was a ship stored in there because if there wasn't, they would be stuck there. Krolia overrode the security system and they snuck in.

For a lifeless rock, inside the bio dome was beautiful. The forestry was luscious and thick. He could hear the faint sound of a running river, and... humming? "Do you hear that?" he whispered to his mom. She dropped down to one knee and pulled out her pistol. She gave Keith a few hand singles to explain that they'll split up and corner the possible hostile. Keith nodded and pulled out his blade. Slowly they both made their way to the river and the humming voice. Keith was ready to attack when he looked out to the river bank, but instead found himself sheathing his blade at the sight of a young teenage altean. "An altean?"

-

"What the hell!" Lance shouted. "Shiro! What the quiznack are you doing?" But Shiro didn't respond.

Pidge wanted to tell him to shut up, but instead found herself being lifted off the ground by her friend. Shiro had lifted her by her throat as her muffled yell fell flat. "Get your hands off her!" Lance threatened, struggling to rise due to the chains he was strapped to. The big galra general had strapped him to Hunk and Coran who were both currently still unconscious. It was similar to when Allura had strapped them all to their dinner chairs in order to get them to bond. Only him and Pidge had recently woken up. The last thing he remembered was him turning to tell Pidge good Job before an explosion knocked him out. "Dammit Shiro, let Katie go!"

"Oh he doesn't take orders from you anymore," Ezor teased. "Kuron here only listens to me and Zethrid. Isn't that right Kuron?" Shiro, still holding Pidge by the throat, nodded.

"Why don't we give the loud one an example," Zethrid said to Ezor in a mischievous voice.

Ezor smirked, "Kuron... squeeze."

Shiro's grasp tightened over Pidge's throat. She gasped for breath as he gripped her tighter and tighter. "Dammit Shiro stop!" Allura pleaded.

"We told the loud, he doesn't listen to you. That includes you princess," Ezor bragged to the princess. "Alright Kuron, ease up. We need the small one more than the others." Shiro released Pidge and she dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"You'll pay for that," Lance promised. He used all the strength he had to drag Hunk and Coran in order to get closer to Katie. He needed her to know that he's here. No matter what happens, he won't leave her side. "I'm right here Katie," he said in a hushed tone. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Zethrid inched the blade closer to Allura's neck. They had told her exactly what she had to do in order to spare her friends. All she had to do was use her power to finish the ship. She finishes the ship that they stole from Lotor, and her and all her friends will live. "So princess, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romelle is about 14/15 years old in this story. So that's what I meant by "young altean". Pidge is the youngest of the paladins but the time that has gone by since they found the blue lion has been roughly 2 1/4 years, so Pidge is like 17 almost 18. Its going to be a fun dynamic adding a young girl into the mix.


	16. Return of the Black Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan tbh

Allura did what they asked. Having promised that she would never allow herself to be succumbed to the darkness she betrayed the white lions trust in her. But her friends lives are on the line. So while she promised the White Lion never use her power for evil, she had to protect her friends. She couldn't lose them no matter what it cost her.

"Hurry up princess I don't have all day," Zethrid ordered, reminding Allura that her blade was still there, pressing the hilt into her back. Allura thought about her options but they were limited. The only way she would be able to take out Zethrid would be to risk her friends lives in that was not a risk she was willing to take.

After a varga of infusing her quintessence into the ship, she finally managed to complete her given task. The ship was completed, now Zethrid and Ezor for free to do with it what they want. she can only imagine the sort of damage they could cause.

"So where's your friend… Acxa I think her name is right? Did she not see just cause in betraying Lotor?" Allura asked, knowing full well that the girl was closest to Lotor.

"She probably hunting down the flippity haired one as we speak."

The thought sent shivers down her spine. The three former generals had tortured Keith to no end. She feared what would happen to him if he was caught. Allura opened her mouth to say something but was met only with the butt of Zethrid's blade.

Allura woke at some unknown point in time after being hit in the back of the head the blade. Well she didn't know how long she was out, she did know that things had gotten worse. Even though Hunk, Coran, Pidge, and Lance all looked okay, things looked bleak

"What... What's going on?" She asked looking around to see Zethrid and Ezor standing above her friends, Lotor was nowhere in sight.

"Princess," Lotor's voice came from behind her, causing her to turn and look to see the prince still bound. "Are you all right?" She nodded. "And... And did you do what they asked? Because it seems like-" Lotor was interrupted by a whoosh sound.

she turned to see the interruption and gasped and she saw Keith standing there before them. Only he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a giant space wolf, a galra, and... Holy quiznak an Altean.

"Everyone stop right now," Keith ordered. Pidge shouted his name but was immediately hit in the head by Ezor. Everyone else remain shocked in silence, except for Lance who whispered to Pidge to make sure she was okay. And of course vow vengeance.

"The flippity air returns and without Acxa. She was looking for you. Vanished in the dead of night," Ezor noted. Keith remain stoic trying to appear unaffected by her words. Why was Acxa looking for him? Was she going to try to kill him or something else?

The first instinct was for her to tell Keith how happy she was that he was here. No, it was to ask how it was possible that there was an Altean standing there beside him. Keith looked at Allura and their eyes locked. I can see into your soul and could tell she was dying to ask about the Altean. "This is Romelle and I think she should tell her story."

_"All my life, Lotor has been the symbol of my people's devotion. He alone was the savior of the Altean race when all others sought to destroy us._

_But all my life I believed in a lie._

_Every other phoeb, Lotor's priests would come to deem us worthy of being transported to the fabled second colony. A colony that many of us held as a sacred blessing to those who were granted Lotor's will._

_First it was my parents when I was eleven, both of them seemed worthy to be transported to the second colony. After that it was my older brother Bandor and I._

_But six phoebs ago, my brother gained Lotor's blessing and was taken to the second colony. He snuck me a communicator and promised he wouldn't leave me alone. But I was. Five deca-phoebs went by and I received nothing from Bandor until one night my communicator finally made a sound. It was static, but I could hear my brothers voice. He said that it was a lie, that everyone was in danger, then more static._

_I heard a loud crash out in the woods near our house. When I went to investigate I saw my brother. He looked corpse like and on the brink of death but he told me the truth. He told me… he told me…_

_LOTOR HAS BEEN HARVESTING ALTEANS AND DRAINING US OF OUR QUINTESSENCE!"_

Allura couldn't breath. Here was a young altean girl and she just accused her friend and closest ally of the unthinkable. It couldn't be true.

A methodical slow clap echoed through the room. Allura turned to see Lotor was standing behind her, free of his chains. "You figured it out. Congratulations. Ezor?"

Ezor raised her weapon to strike at Lance but after another whoosh sound, found a gun pointed to the back of her head. The Galra woman and the wolf were suddenly right behind her. "Don't even think about it," she warned. The wolf snarled at Zethrid looking ready to pounce on her.

Her attention turned back to Keith who's mamora blade enlarged into his hand. "Lotor, you are hereby taken prisoner under the Blade of Marmora where you will be tried and executed for war crimes against the universe and for the most heinous atrocities."

Lotor merely laughed at him. "You have no authority over me. And everything I've done, I've done for the betterment of the universe," his voice growing louder. "This universe will crumble under its own misguidance. With me ruling, there will be no more war, no more overpopulation leading to dying civilizations, no more death. I will lead the universe to the greatest heights it's ever kn-" Lotor's words were stopped by Keith's fist.

Lotor dropped to the ground, clutching his jaw. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," Keith said with a smirk before using his blade to cut Allura's bonds.

"You will regret that half breed… Kuron."

A large purple blast tore through the room just barely missing Keith. The explosion sent everything into chaos. "Fire on the castle," they heard Zethrid shout and the castle rocked as a dozen missiles struck it.

In the chaos, keith was knocked to the ground beside Allura. It was then that she noticed just how much he had changed. No longer did she see a teen who was afraid to be himself. Instead she saw a man who hung his head with pride. A man who while looking a bit thinner, had definitely grown. He had filed into his lanky boys body rather well. He even looked older. "Free the others. Get to your lions and stop them. I'll take care of Lotor."

He turned and started to rise, but not before Allura grabbed him and pulled him close. "You came back," she said in a low whisper.

"I made you a promise." He gently placed his forehead on hers. "Now c'mon, let's finish this." He got up quickly, pulling her as well.

Lance seemed to have the same idea after the explosion. Katie was okay and that's what was important, after that, they had to defend the castle. "Hunk, Coran, you alright?"

Hunk nodded frantically, "yeah man. I was a little out of it but we need to help."

"I know, we need to get to our lions," he said, trying to free himself from the bonds that restrained him. "We just need to-" he stopped when his bonds loosened and he was free. He looked up to see the young altean girl had freed them. "thanks…"

"Keith says get to your lions," she told them, breaking the chain that binded Pidge's hands. Lance glanced over and saw that he was in a heated battle with Lotor who was wielding the black paladin bayard. "Stop staring and go," the thirteen year old ordered.

"Fine, but stay back and out of sight."

Allura scanned the battlefield, the ships earning sirens going off as the red light swirled above. Lotor and Keith were locked in battle while the Galra woman and wolf that came with him was fighting with Ezor and Zethrid. Her friends had somehow freed themselves and by the look of it was due to the Altean girl. Her and Lance exchanged glances and shared a knowing nod of what to do. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance ran off to get into their suits and lions. She went to check on Coran. "Your hurt," she said, examining the small cut on his forehead.

"Tis but a scratch princess. And that was from being knocked unconscious. Can barely feel it now," he lied unconvincingly. She want to scold him for lying to her, but neither had the energy nor the time. "We need to get to the bridge and fight back. The castle can't take any more hits like that." Allura agreed and the two of them made it from the hallways they were all held in, to the bridge.

Coran frantically pressed a bunch of buttons trying to get the power back on. "There's not much power left princess. I can either divert it to the shields or weapons? We don't have enough to do both." They were thrown to the ground as another blast hit the castle.

"Put the shields up. Maintaining the ships integrity is the utmost importance. If we keep taking hits like that, we won't be going anywhere. We'll plummet into Daibazaal."

Coran nodded and started to raise the shields. "You need to get to your lion princess."

Allura was distracted as she checked all the screens to make sure there were no more intruders. Keith, who had once had the upper hand in his fight against Lotor found himself outnumbered fighting both him and Shiro. The Galra woman and the wolf were keeping Ezor and Zethrid at bay. She knew the quickest way to finish the fight was to get in her lion and take out the Galra cruiser with the others. But seeing Keith fight for his life gave her pause. "I know… I need to… get…" she paused, gasping as Lotor finally landed a blow on Keith. He had made a slash at him and while Keith dodged it, Lotor managed to cut his shoulder. "I'm going to help Keith. Coran you have the comm."

"Understood princess."

She sprinted as fast as she could, stumbling along the way as the castle took a couple of more hits. Keith could handle Lotor one on one, she was sure of it, but she knew he wouldn't be able to handle fighting Shiro. Of all the people Keith cared about most, Shiro was far and away his number one. He was the man that took him in after his father passed, the one who pushed him to be better. The family he needed. Now that was gone, he had no family because they-she pushed him away. This was not how she wanted to be reunited with him. Fighting for their lives against their ally and friend. She wanted it to be simple. She would ask him to meet her late at night and they would just… talk. Things could slowly fall back into a sort of normalcy although they both knew they never would. And then they're met with betrayal and hurt. But beyond that, they had a moment. It was the only way she could describe it. He came back for her. And now she was coming back for him. To show him that she wouldn't leave him again.

Finally, she reached the hallway where she had seen them on the camera initially fighting, but they were gone. She pulled out her bayard and cautiously walked down the hall, senses on high alert. Thankfully Coran had shut off the emergency siren, but the ominous emergency lights still flashed. She was ready to attack anyone who she came across. A large purple explosion sent someone flying through the wall five paces in front of her. It could only be Keith.

"Keith!" She yelled, dropping her defensive stance and sprinting to him. Dropping to her knees she scanned his body for injuries. In the time it took for her to reach him, he had acquired quite a few more cuts and bruises. The most significant being the large slash across his chest which went so deep, it cut through his blade uniform. She knew the blades uniforms were tough enough to protect from minor cuts to even some explosions so it must have been a very powerful swing. "I'm here to help."

He struggled to gain footing even with Allura helping him up. Shiro was shouting from a distance. The blast sent him crashing through four walls. His body should've shut down from the amount of damage it had taken, but having been tortured for nearly six months, he was used to this pain. "You think I cared? You think anyone would care? You were better off dead. WE were better off with you dead!" Shiro shouted, cockily approaching him and Allura. His robotic hand charging in a purplish glow. His eyes glowed as well, and he smiled like a crazed lunatic. His brother was gone.

"We can take him. Together," Allura explained as she turned to face Shiro. "He's our friend, but he has to be stopped." She pulled out her bayard back out and readied herself for combat.

"I know," he said through gritted teeth. A couple ribs were broken making it harder to talk. "But you have to stop Lotor. He took off for his ship just before I went flying through those walls."

"Then we will deal with him after."

Keith grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to face him. "There's no time Allura. You have to stop him. Whatever he had you do, it was to make that ship more powerful than possibly even Voltron. If he activates it and starts to consume quintessence, there's no stopping him."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"You have to. I can take Shiro. I have to." He stopped, clutching his chest as a broken rib rubbed against his lung. "But you… you can stop this war right here, right now."

Her emotions were running rampant. One one hand, everything Keith was saying made sense. On the other hand, if she left him there was a high probability he would die. He may have been trying to mask it, but he was in a tremendous amount of pain. She could see that he was struggling to speak due to it. She didn't want this to be their final moment together. Him telling her to do the right thing and her arguing with him. "O-okay. Just one thing."

"Anything-" Keith started to say but Allura cut him off by pressing her lips to his. It was short, but it was everything she thought it would be. This was something she should have done a long time ago, something she could've been doing if she wasn't so hateful.

"Come back to me," she whispered, pulling back from his form.

He gave her a smirk and if she couldn't see the pain in his eyes, she would've been convinced. "I promise."

And that was enough. With no hesitation, she turned from him and made her way to the hangar. Praying that this wasn't the last time they saw each other.

-

Keith watched her run off, he wanted to promise her that he would return to her and not believe it was a lie. He wanted to say a lot of things. He- "I should've never have taken you in," Shiro yelled, finally almost upon Keith. As much as he tried to tune it out, to blame whatever was wrong with Shiro on it, the words still hurt. "You bring everyone down with you. I would be happily living on Earth with Adam if not for you. I had to take the Kerberos mission as a favor to keep you enrolled." Keith froze, he didn't know that. "So all of this. All the time I spent being tortured, fighting for my life in a gladiator pit, all the suffering I experienced was because of you," Shiro was standing over him. The glowing eyes piercing Keith's soul, breaking his heart.

It took everything in his will not to break down and cry. Because despite what was wrong with Shiro, he was right. It was his fault.

Suddenly his breath struggled to escape his lungs as Shiro clamped down on his throat, lifting him off of the ground. "You're a worthless piece of garbage who was never worthy of love. That's why your mother left, that's why your father chose death over being with you. And despite everything I went through," he pulled Keith in close. "I would suffer it all over again if it meant never returning to you." With that he launched Keith down the hallway into the metallic door.

Keith was knocked unconscious for a few seconds as Shiro steadily approached. He woke and immediately began to pull himself up. His head was pulsing and he touched the back of it to feel a sticky patch of blood mixed with hair. His legs were wobbly and he was struggling to stand up. He bent down and coughed, coughing up a bit of blood. "That's not good," he whispered to himself.

"I'm going to be doing everyone a favor. I'm going to rid the universe of the disease you are," Shiro swore, only a couple feet from him. Keith dropped to one knee, his blade planted in the ground preventing him from completely collapsing. He hung his head in shame, he wasn't enough to beat Shiro, and there was no way he could kill him. He dropped his blade in a sign of defeat. Footsteps appeared in front of him as a shadow cast itself over him. A hand appeared and grabbed his blade. Keith did nothing to stop him, his body was finally recognizing how much trauma he had taken. He looked up to see Shiro readying his swing, he was going to kill Keith with his mother's blade. "Goodbye Keith. I'll be sure to tell the princess that I did her a favor."

-

Allura sprinted as fast as she could to catch Lotor. She had to get to him before he launched. She had no idea what Lotor could plan on doing but having gone through this much to gain that power, she knew it would include death and destruction.

Another explosion rocked the castle as she stumbled forward, catching herself from falling completely. As she pulled herself up to continue running, the castle jostled slightly as she saw Lance and the Red Lion soar past her, absorbing some shots aimed for the castle.

"Allura!" Lance shouted over her comm. "Any idea when you're getting out here? We could use some help. Lotor came prepared, he summoned an entire fleet."

"Lance, I need you guys to hold out a little longer," she said through panting breaths. "I'm going after Lotor. He needs to be stopped."

"Cut the head of the snake," Pidge added. "We can by you that time Allura. What about Keith?"

"He's dealing with Shiro. Hopefully stopping Lotor will stop whatever is happening to him."

Pidge was telling her good luck when she screamed and Allura stopped to look out one of the windows. The green lion was spinning out of control and towards the castle. "Pidge!" She screamed but was met with screaming and static.

"Katie!" Lance screamed at the same time. "Hang on!" The red lion dashed as fast as possible to intercept her. Allura braced herself for the impact when suddenly the blue lion appeared to catch the green lion. She stood there in awe completely unsure of how that was possible.

Pidge's voice came over the comm finally, "Thanks. But Allura, how did you do that?"

"I… I don't know. But now's not the time."

"Right, Lotor. Good luck Allura!"

She smiled knowing her friends were okay and turned back to catch him. Hopefully he still hadn't taken off yet. She sprinted to reach him, and was relieved to see that whatever he was doing, he hadn't taken off yet.

Quietly, she snuck into the ship. Once on board she tried to contact anyone, but was met with static. Lotor was blocking her communicator. She was thankful that she'd been inside it a few times before this day due to Lotor wanting to show off his project. Allura couldn't believe how naive she had truly been, thinking that Lotor was honest when he said it was for the betterment of the universe.

The ship rocked slightly and she assumed that the castle was hit with another volley. Lotor was bound to be in the cockpit. "I knew you'd come," his voice haunted her as he stepped out from the shadows. "I'm glad it was you instead of that filthy half breed."

His smirk, the same smirk he had when she found out that Keith had died back at Naxzela. Something had been bothering her about his smirk back then just as it did now. "You… you could've saved him. You could've gotten there in time and prevented him from being captured."

Lotor only laughed, "of course. He was nothing but a problem and I needed him removed if I was to gain your trust. I knew you were close, and if he was dead, I was to be a shoulder for you to cry on," he explained, taking a few steps closer to her. She noticed the gleam of the black paladin bayard. The same weapon his father once had, the same one that he used to kill him with. "Believe my princess, I wanted us to fall for one another and perhaps in another life we could've. But you were so stuck up on the half breed-"

"His name is Keith! And you act like you're not, but you are a half breed as well Lotor. Half Altean, half Garla… not fully part of any of ours or there's culture. YOU are the half breed scum."

His eyes cut like blades. "You insolent little-" he stopped as he swung the bayard at her. She dodged out of the way just nearly avoiding the sharp tip of the sword.

Lotor swung several more times as Allura kept dodging them. Then as he had her cornered, she yanked on a pipe, breaking it off and pointing it at Lotor. The steam releasing from it caused Lotor to yell as he staggered backwards which allowed Allura to escape and hide. "You were obsessed with ending the war, but you never thought about after the war. The universe will never be at peace," he shouted, trying to pinpoint her location. The ship was dark except for the glaring light that came from the hangar bay. Allura could conceal herself long enough for Keith to come and assist her.

"The universe will always rely on quintessence. And those in control of the quintessence will have power. But the world I want is where everyone has enough. Where they aren't fighting and killing each other over it. Where they recognize one central authority."

From her hiding spot she scoffed. "You! You think you're good enough to rule everyone?"

"I'm the only one with the strength to do what it takes," he said in return. Stepping towards where she was. "I am the only one who can make the tough decisions without second guessing my actions or the cost."

Enraged Allura pulled out her bayard and jumped out from where she had been hiding. "Even if it means taking countless altean lives?"

"A necessary sacrifice. A couple thousand or a couple trillions. I didn't even hesitate. And their deaths weren't in vain. They were able to serve a greater cause. A cause that will lead to everlasting peace and prosperity!"

Allura glowered at him. "You mean a life under your rule. You're… you're no better than Zarkon!" She screamed at him.

Lotor gritted his teeth and his eyes seethed hatred. "You'll regret that," he threatened as he tightened his grip around the sword, "and your little whip won't stop this blade." Allura could feel her whip dissipate. As much as she didn't want to agree, Lotor was right. Her whip wasn't going to get the job done. Lotor knew her moves, they had fought side by side countless times.

A sudden tingle shot up her body as her bayard grew heavy. She looked down and saw a blue classic altean longsword… just like what her father used. She smiled down at the sword, her father was with her, she could feel it. Her triumphant smile made its way up to Lotor and for a tick she saw fear in his eyes. "But this will."

The two former allies fought methodically and angrily. All of Allura's pain and suffering was coming out with each swing while Lotor's arrogance and pride came out as well. It was clear that while Allura was gifted with the sword, she was out of practice and hadn't dueled anyone in over 10,000 deca-phoebs while Lotor had just fought Keith and before that Zarkon. She was out matched.

He had managed to make contact a couple times with her arms and legs, and once on her left cheek. The pain is what fueled her, she couldn't give up, not while there was so much to lose. And while he landed a few blows to her, she was able to get him a few as well. She had gotten a good on on his shoulder and knee which she knew were hindering him. But even then, she needed help. She needed Keith.

The two were face to face, their blades clashing against one another. "Face it princess, you can't beat me." His strength besting hers as the blades inched closer to her neck.

She closed her eyes and thought about everything she loved as images of her friends and family flashed by and finally it landed on Keith. Just the two of them looking at the stars. She summoned all the strength she could and pushed back.

Suddenly all the resistance she had been fighting disappeared as her blade met Lotor's chest. She opened her eyes to see the shock in his. They both looked down at his hands to see the bayard had vanished. She pulled the sword out and the sword vanished, returning to its standard bayard form. She grabbed Lotor by the arm and threw him over her shoulder crashing him onto the ground.

Lotor was defeated.

She went over to the cockpit to turn off the communication blocker to let everyone know she was okay But while they were fighting, Allura never realized Lotor had sent the ship onto autopilot and now the ship and her were directly in the middle of a Galra fleet.

-

Keith closed his eyes, ready to accept his death as Shiro raised his blade when someone shouted his name.

"Keith!" Romelle shouted, throwing her shoe at Shiro's head.

And for a split second after her shoe hit the back of Shiro's head, Keith could've sworn that his eyes stopped glowing. Shiro was still in there. He still had something to save.

Kuron turned to look at the blonde altean that had just hit him with a shoe. She gazed at him triumphant grin. Ignoring the half breed, he turned his attention to her. All Alteans were to be eliminated except the Princess. "You little brat!" He yelled as he charged her.

Romelle screamed and Keith summoned all his strength to pull himself off the ground. Dying and weaponless, he didn't really stand a chance, but he'd be damned if he didn't save Romelle. The colony was gone and she had nothing left. Him and Krolia tried their best to evacuate the place. Lotor had clearly ordered all loose ends to be taken care of and that included the colony. He couldn't be sure how many had gotten out and escaped, but he saved at least a hundred and his mom just as many. But now they were in the wind, hiding amongst the stars. It could be deca-phoebs before he was able to find them a safe place to rebuild and even longer to find them all, a task that he knew would be impossible. There were going to be Alteans that lived in hiding for the rest of their days and it was all because of Lotor.

He unleashed an angry battle cry as he charged Shiro, tackling him to the ground. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore Lotor." He vowed as they rolled around battling for his blade.

Shiro was stronger than him even though he was Galra, he never had the strength unless he unlocked his Galra state, something he hadn't done since the night with Acxa.

During their struggle, Shiro ended up on top of him with the blade. Trying to press it into his chest. A door at the end of the hallway opposite them blew up and Keith noticed the caslte had been boarded. A dozen sentry's made their way towards them. "Romelle! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you Keith," she shouted back, the sentry's getting closer.

"Go find Krolia and get to Coran, the other altean. Together-" he stopped as Shiro pushed down harder forcing him to use all his energy and focus on the blade. "Go!"

He didn't have to hear her say anything as she screamed and retreat as the sentry's started to open fire. He prayed she could find his mom in time. "After her, I have the half breed," Shiro ordered the sentry's and they ran past them."

"Shiro… I know… I know you're in there… _please_."

The tip of the blade slowly made its way into his chest. Shiro merely cackled, "I'll be sure to tell the princess and the little altean how when faced with death… you begged. A coward, just like your mother. She wasn't brave enough to take care of a piece of garbage like you. She was probably some worthless hooker. She was a nobody with you for a son. How pathetic!" Each word digging itself deeper into Keith's heart along with his blade. He couldn't hold it back that much longer.

_"Call out for it. It responds to you."_

He closed his eyes and focused. His entire life flashing by, his dad, Shiro and Adam, his friends, Voltron, the blades, his mother, his pet wolf, Romelle, and Allura. Everything he'd grown close with, loved. This entire fight, he fought with something to die for... the greater good. The mission over the individual. But seeing all the things he held dear flash by he finally had something to live for. His family. He had to live to save Shiro, he had to live to save Romelle and his mom, he had to live to save Allura. He had to live. He had to accept who he was meant to be.

With one more war cry, he let Shiro plunge the blade into him as he summoned the cosmic energy of Voltron. The black paladin bayard appeared in his hand and with one swift strike he cut off Shiro's robotic arm. Shiro howled in pain as he collapsed to the side of him.

He stared at the flashing red light plastered on the ceiling and chuckled to himself... He did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of think of this as like a part 1 of 2 with the next chapter. But this is def the most action heavy chapter I've ever done.
> 
> Some questions you might have...  
> Where's Acxa?  
> Are Keith and Allura finally gonna figure their shit out?  
> The caslte got pretty banged up... What's gonna happen? 
> 
> TBD mauhahahaha


	17. Victory or Death

Darkness started to over take his vision the second he removed the blade from his chest. He couldn't leave it there inside him, but as the blood poured from his chest, he was suddenly second guessing his decision.

"Keith!" His mother yelled, sprinting to his side. "My son…" her hands hovered over his wound. He smiled, knowing that Romelle had found her and they were safe.

"… mom," he barely spoke louder than a whisper. Words started to hurt a whole lot more than ever before. He's breath was ragged and sporadic. "Shiro… safe."

His mother looked over and glanced at Shiro, he was knocked unconscious but something about the man seemed different. It was like the evil that consumed him had vanished, never existing in the first place. He almost looked at peace. She noticed his chest slowly rising and sinking, he was alive. "He's safe. He'll be fine," there were a few tears in her eyes. Krolia was afraid, she just got her son back, she couldn't lose him too.

But then an idea came to her mind. Quintessence. She looked back down at her son, noticing his eyes closed and his breath was slowing. "Romelle!" She shouted for the young altean who quickly dropped down beside them.

Tears filled the young girls eyes. She had only known Keith for a few quintents but it was more than enough to know that he was special. Her eyes scanned his body, taking in the blood and wounds that covered him. But the thing she noticed above everything else, was a black mark on his cheek. He didn't have it before. Her eyes went from his face to Krolia's and she noticed the similarities of the mark. Krolia seemed to notice her glancing and simply chose to ignore it, there were more important things thank the non injury mark on his cheek. "What… how… is he?" Her voice asked shakily.

Krolia offered her a reassuring smile, at least she hoped it was reassuring. The castle rocked again as she ignored the epic fight beyond it. "He can. We can… together." She grabbed Romelle's hand and placed it over hers, she then moved their hands over on Keith's stab wound. "Quintessence can save him."

Romelle wasn't sure how to respond without sounding pessamistic. Only alchemists knew how to harness and use quintessence. Outside of what Lotor did to her people, she had no idea how a girl of just fourteen deca-phoebs and a glara could pull something like this off. "I… we're not alchemists."

"Quintessence is within us all," Krolia answered, her eyes closed in concentration. "You just have to believe, and focus. I know it sounds impossible, but we must fight for him. We have to be his light in the darkness."

Encouraged by the older woman's words, Romelle concentrated harder than she ever had in her entire deca-phoebs of living. She thought of Keith, how strong he presented himself, how confident he appeared, how handsome he is. He was a good person, and he fought off Glara to save her people. People he had no allegiance to, but he risked his life to get as many of them to safety. Keith didn't give up, he refused to give up. She wouldn't either.

Her son's life for her own. It was simple. She was willing to trade, to switch places, to take all her quintessence, her life force and give it to her son. Any mother that loved their child like she loved hers wouldn't second guess her decision. She pushed harder, focused more acutely, and prayed louder. In the end, she hoped it would be enough.

-

"Guys! Can you hear me?" Allura shouted over the comms. She watched as the lion's flew around, dodging the onslaught of lasers, missiles, and debris. Her friends needed her and she was trapped.

"Allura!" Lance's voice came over her comm. "You're alive!"

"Glad to hear you princess." Pidge added.

"Uhhh guys, not to ruin the happy moment but what the quiznack is going on with Lotor's ship?!" Hunk asked. The ship itself was starting to glow pure white.

Allura was so happy to hear her friends' voices that she was completely unaware of Lotor pressuring a large button right behind her. "You're too late now princess," he bragged as a woman's voice announced that the ships hyperdrive was overheating and evacuation was critical. "This ship's hyperdrive will consume all the quintessence in this corner of the universe. Nearly one hundred billion lives will be lost."

"You… you preached about peace, but you've had this capability all along," she retaliated. Lotor's smirked at her, his blood leaking from his mouth.

"A precaution. In case Earth or any other planets decided to fight back. I could use this as a guarantee… and a warning once I used it. A warning that I am more powerful than anyone. More than my father," he coughed, blood spewing onto the console in front of him. "More than yours and Voltron," he finished, laughing maniacally.

Allura was ready to finish him when she heard a voice in the back of her head. "He's not worth it. He's already defeated," it was Keith's. "You're not a killer. You're the savior of worlds, paladin of voltron. The princess of Altea. Come back to me."

Her bayard retreated back and she slowly stepped away from Lotor's laughing body. "I need a pick up. Can anyone get close?"

Static.

Lotor had turned back on the comm disruptors. She was ready to head back in when a loud roar rocked the ship. Composing herself, she looked out the window and saw blue in all his might. Blue had returned for her. She went to the emergency escape pod where she once again ran into Lotor. "You're not going anywhere!" She shouted, leaping at him. It was annoying how alive he still was.

-

_"You promised you'd come back!"_

Darkness was all around Keith. But that voice, her voice, was the one thing that kept him from accepting it. He could wither away into nothingness, but Allura's voice was calling out to him. He needed to come back, he needed her. "Allura!" He tried to shout, but nothing came out.

 _"Why did you leave?"_ The voice sounded hurt, betrayed, it reminded him of when she found out he was Galra. Sure he was angered and hurt by what she did and said, but as he spent time with my mom she made him see her point of view. Allura always cared about him, but she was hurt, and she said things she regretted. He knew this, but it still was painful to think about.

He focused on her. She needed him, they all did, but he needed to come back to her. He promised.

-

Shiro woke up with a gasp. He remembered everything. All the cold shoulders, his lashing out, short tempers, but most of all, the hurtful things he did and said to Keith. The one person he was supposed to be there for. He betrayed him, broke him… killed him?

"Keith!" He shouted as he fully trained consciousness. He desperately looked around, hoping to see Keith smiling at him. Instead, he saw a Galra and an Altean kneeling over Keith's lifeless corpse. Their tears were crashing onto his chest, especially the Galra woman's. They looked exhausted, drained of energy. He went to reach for them before realizing that his arm was gone. Cut off, lying dead beside him, wires flickering.

He should've felt pain, suffering, or even upset that his arm was gone, instead he was at peace. Ever since he had come back he felt as if something was controlling him. Making him act more aggressive towards those he cared about and sneak behind their back with Lotor.

And that's when he remembered it. Lotor had abducted him. Somehow during the fight, he was taken from his lion and transported to an unknown location where they experimented on him. It reminded him too much of when he was initially captured by the Galra back on Kerberos. He remembered Lotor saying he was the first successful quintessence merge. He remembered his brain feeling like it was about to explode, the voices in his head telling him to hurt his brother.

They were gone.

The Galra woman noticed his movement and drew her weapon at him. She was weak, but strong enough to pull the trigger. Shiro held his one arm up in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman glared at him but seemed convinced, lowering her weapon, she turned her attention back to Keith. Shiro studied her face and glanced to Keith, they both shared a similar mark on their face. Suddenly the dots connected as he realized this woman was his mother. "Is there anything I can do? I can help."

"You have to get him out of here!"

The three conscious people turned to look as Shiro gasped, "Allura?"

-

With Lotor finally dispatched (she hoped), she fled to the pod and launched herself into space. Her lion found her quickly and she was back in control of blue. "Form up!" She commanded and Hunk, Pidge, and Lance flanked her sides.

"We don't have enough firepower to beat this entire fleet. Maybe with Voltron…" Hunk trailed off.

"Even with Voltron, we can't stop what Lotor's done. That explosion will wipe out a life in this pocket of the universe," Allura added, slightly heartbroken. They had failed and it was her fault.

"We can destroy the ship. But we need a larger explosion to consume that one. If my calculations are correct, it should stop the explosion Lotor activated," Pidge concluded. Nervous as to how they were going to create an explosion large enough. Based on her theory, there was only one ship large enough to consume the ship. The castle.

"Well, let's blow the ship up then," Lance suggested to which Pidge and Allura immediately shouted 'no!'.

"If we blow it up, it will just cause the same effect, maybe even worse," Pidge interrupted. How could Lance be so stupid sometimes, and yet the one person who truly understood the next. Dammit she loved that idiot.

"If we blow it up now we could possibly hurt other universe's. Quintessence is that powerful."

"Allura's right," Hunk said, backing her up. "But uh… how we supposed to like do that?"

She sighed, Allura wished there was another way, but one glance at Pidge over their comm and she knew. "The castle. I have to sacrifice the castle."

"Allura… are you sure?" Lance asked. "There has to be another way."

"It's the only way. And… only I can pilot it."

"No!" Pidge shouted, followed quickly by qualms from Lance and Hunk. "Allura, you can't." A single tear streaked down her face.

Allura tried her best to hide her tears. "I'm sorry, but no one else can pilot it. It has to be me."

There was a pregnant pause as no one knew what to say. Allura was about to sacrifice herself for the betterment of the universe and there's nothing any of them could do.

"I need someone to fly me to the castle while the other two cov-" suddenly the remaining fleet of Galra ships shifted into hyperspeed and vanished.

"They must know about the bomb," Pidge deduced.

"Perfect," Allura continued. "It'll give you time to get your things and load up the lion's. I'll leave blue her, it should be out of range."

Pidge allowed her to fly with her and green back to the castle. Their time was limited as the ships white glow grew larger. She hurriedly explained to Coran her plan and while he tried to talk her out of it initially, she was thankful that he didn't push her. She asked him to get her mice and the pressed juniberry flower she kept in her diary, one of the last things she had of Altea.

She only had one loose ends to tie up, and she hoped it wasn't as difficult as it was to say goodbye to Coran. Allura sprinted to the corridor she had left Keith in and gasped at the sight she saw. The Glara woman and Altean were using quintessence to try to save him. She wanted to run to their side and join them, but there was no time. She had to save the universe.

Shiro was up and looking… different. Besides his missing arm, he looked better. Almost at peace. "I can help?" She heard him ask.

"You have to get him out of here."

The three looked up at her as she quickly approached, dropping onto her knees on the opposite side of Keith.

She slowed her breathing and cleared her mind of everything accept Keith. Healing him was something she needed to do, but she knew it couldn't be finished. She needed more than a couple of dobashes to properly heal him, she just hoped that right now would be good enough. That they could take him to a proper healer.

But what Allura truly wanted was to say goodbye. To kiss him one last time. "Lotor's ship is overloading on quintessence. It will consume everything this side of the galaxy if we don't stop it. Sacrificing the castle is the only way…. Along with myself."

"Allura, you can't mean that."

Tears were flowing effortlessly. "It has to be done." She told them all to get their things and get out of her on black which shiro believed he could still pilot.

"I have to go get Kosmo!" The Altean girl whose name she unfortunately had forgotten shouted before standing and running off.

Shiro stood and bid her goodbye, telling her that she will always be remembered and loved. It made her feel at peace when he pulled her in for a hug. It was nice to have Shiro back. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before heading off to grab Keith's and his things and heading to the black lion. With Keith's presence the black lion had to accept Shiro if only temporarily.

She looked at the Galra woman who was doing her best to hide her emotions. With more time, Allura would try to gage her, to see why she was so upset about Keith. They had probably only meet within the past two movements. But then again it only took her less than a movement to fall for Keith. He just had this thing that made her never want to leave his side.

"I know you can't hear me Keith but I… I just wanted to…" She couldn't understand that now of all moments, the words refused to leave her mouth. All she wanted to do was say that she loved Keith and they would meet in the next life. That she wanted him to be happy, to keep on remembering her, but most of all, forgive her.

"I… Just-"

The Galra woman cut her off. "Don't worry Princess, I'll tell him when he wakes." Allura offered her a small smile, it was nice that she would be able to get some of her confession across. "And I just have to say that I consider what you're doing admirable. Not many would sacrifice themselves for those they love."

"Keith did," she whispered to herself. She looked back down at Keith. "Just please… please take care of him. He doesn't deserve to be alone anymore."

She could've sworn the woman laughed. "He will never be alone."

With that, Allura bid the woman, Krolia, farewell before kissing Keith on the forehead. "I love you. And I'm sorry that I'll never be able to tell you in person."

Everything moved by quickly after that. All her friends had safely evacuated the ship as she throttled forward. The white glow getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes and prepared for her death.

Her last thoughts as the quintessence overload started to overtake her see of Keith. And right as she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard a whoosh sound.

-

"Allura!" Keith loudly said, sitting up and clutching his chest where he was stabbed. It hurt like nothing he had felt before, but he wasn't complaining, he should be dead.

He took in his surroundings as he saw his mom, Romelle, and his space wolf huddled together close to him. The look of relief very evident in their expressions. "Thank the stars," his mom said, pulling him into a hug which was quickly joined by Romelle who was tearfully expressing her relief.

When they pulled back he realized he was no longer in the castle. "Where am I?" He asked. "And where's Shiro?"

At the mention of his name Shiro appeared, missing an arm which Keith instantly remembered forcefully removing. "I'm here," he said, kneeling and pulling him into a one armed hug. "Thank you."

Keith reopened his eyes with a smile on his face as Shiro pulled away. He finally had his brother back. But he still wasn't sure where he was. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

 _"Welcome back my paladin."_ He heard the oh so familiar lion say in his head. He was in the black lion.

"Why are we in black?"

Everyone's eyes darted away as they were afraid to tell him. "Allura's sacrificing the castle to stop Lotor's ship from wiping out everyone on this side of the galaxy."

"But that means…" no! He accidentally shove Shiro aside and made his way to the cockpit where he witnessed the castle flying head on into a glowing ship. "I promised her."

He turned to face his family, "I'm sorry." He whistled and his wolf leapt towards him and teleported him to exactly where(who) he was thinking of. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed Allura and teleported them to her lion.

Keith couldn't lose Allura. Not this time. As the explosion rocked all the lion's, the only thing that went through Keith's mind as he clutched an unconscious Allura was that he kept his promise. He came back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Lemme know what you think of it. Not a cliffhanger cus the next *bonus chapter* certainly is. It'll get uploaded later today.


	18. About A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Acxa? Also calling it a bonus chapter cus 700 words is hardly a chapter now and there's really nowhere or put it in 'Victory or Death'. 
> 
> Enjoy

Acxa knew why she was reacting this way… Keith. Ever since she saw him again at the Kral Zera, a small part of her realized how much she missed him. Had things been different maybe they would be happy together, but now she knew it was impossible. 

He was back with the Altean and she knew that's where his heart truly was such as hers was with Lotor. But the difference between Keith and Lotor was that Keith had honor, Keith made the hard sacrifice, Keith didn't play games. 

Lotor liked control, manipulation, and playing games. It took her far longer than she wished for her to figure out that even she was a pawn. She thought that he trusted her with everything, that they were partners. Yes she did what he asked, but in the end they were equals… right? 

How wrong she had been, realizing Lotor planned to destroy Earth after killing the Paladins. He spoke of peace and prosperity and most importantly to her, equality. But that was a lie, one of several that changed the tide in her decision to leave. 

All her life she had been persecuted for being half Galra. She was a slight on their honor and power. Her parents, if she could call them that, had left her to die. Better their newborn baby die than show any sign of weakness. And that's what fueled her. It drove her to push harder, learn faster, kill quicker. Her persistence to show that she was just as valuable as any other Galra is what made Lotor notice her. He told her that she was special, that she was different, and together… they could change the galra culture. If she stuck by him, she would be seen as an equal. 

Nearly eight deca-phoebs later, she finally realized that there was no one Lotor considered his equal. He was above everyone else and meant to prove it. 

That's when she left, she was tired of being a tool. She was going to help truly bring peace and that was Keith. It helped that they were already… friendly, but what was most important was that he was righteous. He wanted peace, he didn't seek power. She remembered him telling her that he didn't want to lead Voltron because he didn't think he was worthy. That's when she knew that Keith was special, that people one day would follow him into battle, even death. And now that's what she did. She had to see him, she had to tell him.

It might not change things, but it would certainly be a start. She wasn't sure what the future held for them, but what she did know was that things would be difficult… for both of them. 

She waited for the dead of night right before her, Ezor, and Zethrid were going through with Lotor's plan. She couldn't be a part of if anymore. She had too much to lose now. So she first started her search at his last known location. Rumor had it that he was on his way to find a Galra killer that Rannveig supposedly had. But that didn't sound like the Keith she knew, he believed in second chances, even for Galra. He gave her one when she didn't deserve it. 

When she searched the battlefield, there was no sign of Keith. He had gone, and she knew that he could only have returned to the castle. She cursed herself for not thinking of that first. By now, Zethrid and Ezor will have taken over. Lotor could be in control of all of them. It was risky, too risky. But she had to see Keith one last time. 

She flew there as quickly as she could, praying to any form of God that would grant her this. "please, I just need to see him." 

But she was too late. She watched as the castle and all that surrounded it was consumed by a massive flash of light and vanished. He was gone. 

A few tears left rolled down her cheeks as she lay a single hand over her stomach. The slight bump had grown more noticeable now that it was a week ago when she left.. She looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... Y'all hate me. So timeline wise, it's been almost 5 months since Keith was rescued and they slept together about a month before he was released from being a prisoner. In this fic, Galra woman don't start showing a bump til around 6 months and that's right when Acxa left Zethrid and Ezor. So for the two weeks she was searching for Keith, she finally had a full on bump, not a belly yet. 
> 
> So yeah... Keith's a dad. Dun dun duuuuuun! Y'all said more angst... Right?


	19. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the final act. The journey home and fight for Earth.

He was gasping, completely exhausted, and still most likely dying. But what was important is that Allura was safe. "Can... can anyone hear me?" He asked though the Blue Lions comma.

"Keith? Keith is that you? What the quiznack are you doing in the blue lion. We saw you being hauled away into black," Pidge asserted. Keith couldn't help but see her smile and smile back, he had missed Pidge.

"I... I couldn't leave her behind,' Keith explained, side stepping so they could all see Allura unconscious.

Everyone audibly gasped. No one could believe that he had somehow found a way to rescue her.

"Son," his mother's voice said softly as he faced the black lions screen display.

"Son!?!?!" Lance shouted.

"That's… that's your mom?" Hunk asked. 

"So is that altean like your half sister or something?" Lance added. 

Keith wanted to laugh, noticing Romelle was hiding behind Krolia, wearing his red jacket. He's glad that it wasn't lost in the chaos. But laughter was for happy times, Allura was safe yes, but he wasn't sure if she was okay. He certainly wasn't, he had no idea how he was even alive, but whatever they did to him had done just enough to keep him still breathing. 

"What do we do now?" Shiro asked. This was the first time he got a look at Shiro since he separated his arm from him. It was his eyes. They looked different, they looked better, just like the old Shiro. He was glad to have his brother back. 

"There's a moon nearby. It's hospitable and looks like it's got the resources we need right now such as somewhere to lay low for a bit," Pidge explained. 

"Alright," Keith responded. "We need to get there and lay low. You guys head there and start setting up a makeshift camp. Me and the wolf-"

"Kosmo. I named him Kosmo," Romelle interrupted, still from behind his mom. 

"Me and Kosmo will wait here with Allura until she wakes. Then we'll meet you."

Everyone agreed and wished him luck as they took off. 

He sat there with Allura's head cradled in his lap. He was gently playing with her hair, hoping she would wake up soon. Allura looked so peaceful in her unconscious state, he wished she could stay that way. Not passed out, just at peace. She deserved that much. 

Having her in his lap made him at peace too. Everything between them was so complicated and messy, but this was simple. But he knew when she woke, it would be back to complicated, and he would be okay with that. He was prepared for anything that life threw at him. At this point, nothing could surprise him. 

He sat there patiently for the better part of an hour until Allura started to wake. 

Allura sprung up from where she was laying, her senses on high alert, her body trembling as she remembered the final seconds of her life. She dropped to her knees and started crying. She had failed everyone, she gave into Lotor's beliefs and didn't bother noticing all the red flags. Now she realized just how obsessed he was with power, even when they found Oriande he mentioned it's power as something he could wield. And she just brushed it off to astonishment. She couldn't see her friends ever again, she couldn't apologize to them for failing, she couldn't see Keith. 

That's when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and squeeze.

"It's okay. You're safe," the voice said, but she spent too much time with him not to recognize Keith. She turned, tears still streaming down her face to see him. And truthfully, he looked terrible, but it didn't matter, he was there and so was she… they survived. That's when she leapt into his arms and let it all out. All the emotion from nearly dying, from being betrayed, from losing her home. "It's okay. You're okay," he whispered as his hand stroked the small of her back. 

"How…"

"I couldn't... I… came back for you." She wanted to kiss him then in there but Keith sighed and pulled away. "We need to rendezvous with the others. Pidge said there was a moon close by that we could lay low for a while. Possibly a few days-er quintents. The coordinates are already punched in. We were just waiting for you to wake." 

She tilted her head, "We?" Suddenly she was tackled by a large wolf creature who started to lick her face. She couldn't help but laugh. 

Keith, still struggling to stay awake, used the last of his energy to pull the newly named Kosmo off. "Sorry… guess he likes you." 

Allura's concern was replaced with a smile, "That's okay." She turned to sit back in her pilot seat. "Let's go see the others." The lion roared and she sped them towards the moon rendezvous point. Once getting closer to the moon's surface, she could see four lions and a couple of figures running towards where she was planning on landing. The moon for the most part was littered with a beautiful red and orange canopy that stretched far beyond the horizon. The forest was dense and could hide them from any scans, they would be safe… for now. 

Once they landed, Allura sprinted for Coran and nearly tackled him for a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said, crying into his chest. 

"I'm proud of you, your family is too," was all he said in response as he tightened his hug. 

Everyone grouped around her, giving her a hug while telling her that it's going to be okay. Pidge even told her that they could recreate the castle. "I gave dad the plans so he could get Earth ready to join the fight." There was hope. 

Shiro was the last to approach her, he gave her a small smile before she pulled him into a hug. "Welcome back." 

"It's good to be back. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Keith." 

At the mention of Keith, her gaze turned to see him but her heart dropped when she saw the Galra woman and Romelle hovering over his collapsed body. The galra woman was speaking to Romelle who was trying her best not to worry, but Allura could see it in her eyes, both their eyes. "Keith…" 

Everyone ran over to their friend, and Pidge gasped when she saw his stab wound. She turned and cried into Lance's chest. "What happened?" Hunk asked. "He seemed fine when he told us he saved you." 

"His wound wasn't fully healed. It was just a temporary fix," the Galra woman explained. "There wasn't enough time." 

"But… we can do it again? We can save him again… right Krolia?" Romelle asked. 

Krolia turned to Romelle, "we can't, no," she turned to face Allura as Romelle collapsed over Keith crying. "Only you can." 

Allura spent the next three vargas using her quintessence to heal Keith. Everyone, except for her, Romelle, and Krolia had gone off to gather firewood, food, and find water. Dark was quickly approaching and Keith showed now sign of waking up. But still, she tried. She was not going to give up on him. Another varga passed and everyone was huddled around a campfire that Lance had created, eating some of the rations that Hunk brought since they were unable to find food. Only Allura remained with Keith, she had done her best and knew the wound was no longer life threatening, but he just refused to wake up. 

She has his head resting on her lap as she strung her fingers through his hair. "Please… come back to me. You promised."

"You care about him deeply don't you?" A voice said from the shadows before Krolia stepped forward. In her hands was a bowl of what looked like soup. "I know how much you want Keith to wake up, but you need your strength as well." 

Allura didn't seem the point with arguing, and Krolia was right, she was feeling exhausted, despite hiding inside the blue lion since Keith passed out. He was her sole focus and she had disregarded her own injuries and hunger. She graciously accepted the bowl, happily noticing that there was indeed some meat and noodles mixed in. "Thank you." 

"Of course. You're taking care of my son, you deserve the world if I could give it to you." 

She nearly choked on her noodles at the remark. "You're… Keith is your son. How? I mean… how did you find each other?" 

Krolia smiled at the girl, "I am a member of the Blade of Marmora. For the past twenty four deca-phoebs I have been undercover. About two deca-phoebs into my undercover life, I found the blue lion. I killed my squad member to keep it a secret. But in doing so, my ship was damaged. I fell to earth where I met Keith's father. We fell in love and then Keith was born. But the Galra kept coming, and I made the decision to sacrifice my life to save Earth's. I left my love and my son to protect the blue lion. And up until two deca-phoebs ago, I never thought I would see my son again." 

Allura set down her bowl, went back to playing with Keith's hair. "Two deca-phoebs ago? But… but Keith was still the red paladin, he wasn't even part of the blades yet. He didn't even know he was part galra." 

"I guess in your time it would be two movements. But where we were time flowed differently. We were together for two deca-phoebs stuck in the Quantum Abyss." 

"Two deca-phoebs," she repeated, a tear falling down her cheek and onto Keith's forehead. 

"He told me all about you." 

Allura looked back up to the woman, "he did?" 

Krolia gave her a reassuring smile, "yes. He told me everything. And I want you to know that I don't blame you for how you treated him. You're entitled to your feelings. But please know that Keith… Keith's-"

"Worthy," she whispered, looking back down at him. "I made mistakes," she said, addressing Krolia, "but I've learned. Keith has never done anything but prove his loyalty to us… to me. And I-"

"Just want a second chance. To prove YOU are worthy." 

"Yes.."

Suddenly Keith moaned as he tossed and turned. "Keith," his mom said in a low voice as she shuffled closer to him. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open, "Mo… mom?" 

"I'm here sweetie. I'm here." 

And that seemed to be enough. "I love you," he said as he fell back into his unconscious state. Krolia couldn't help be let her tears escape. 

Allura left the two of them, she didn't want to intrude on their private moment, but she was proud. Keith was alive and recovering, there was hope. 

"Allura!" A small voice said from behind her. She turned to see the young teen Romelle, and she hated herself for being jealous that Romelle was wearing Keith's jacket. 

"Hello Romelle. I'm glad you've found me. We have so much to talk about," she said in her regal voice, offering her a lovely smile. The young altean grinned and pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you."

Allura stood there awkwardly, not sure what she was being thanked for. "thank you for saving Keith." She let out a small laugh and returned the hug. 

"I think I should be thanking you. I saw what you and Krolia did. You helped keep him alive. You helped save Keith." 

Romelle pulled away and looked up at the princess. "Do you think that he'll know?" 

"Of course, he'll know. You're important to him. And Keith cherishes those who are important to him," she answered. The girls eyes widened as her smile grew, as well as the red of her cheeks. Allura tried her best not to giggle, she recognized a crush she saw one. 

"Can you tell me about your colony?" She asked, changing the subject. 

"Of course. I'll tell you everything I know." 

The two talked well into the night, as the moon hid from the sun. 

The sound of Lance, woke both Allura and Romelle who had fallen asleep leaning on each other. "Buddy, you're back from the dead. How you feeling?" 

Allura's eyes focused on who he was talking to. "Keith." She shook Romelle gently, waking her up. "Keith's up." And she swore she'd never seen someone wake up so fast. Romelle sprinted to Keith and tackled him to the ground yelling that he's alive. 

"Of course Romelle. You saved my life, I couldn't die after all the hard work you did. I see you saved my jacket. It looks good on you, red is certainly your color," Keith commented and Allura giggled as Romelle's cheeks equaled the shade of red of Keith's jacket. 

Then their eyes met, and while Keith didn't say a word, she knew what he was saying. She gave him a nod as Shiro stepped forward to thank him. She was glad Keith was back, that everyone was okay. 

And despite losing the last remaining part of her home, she had never felt more hopeful. "So Pidge, what's the plan?" 

Pidge pulled away from Keith and looked over to Hunk and Lance. "We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww so much fluff and joy. Be a shame if something ruined it ;)


	20. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Kallura is the endgame. They just taking wayyyyyy longer to figure it out.

_Idiot._

Keith was an idiot. Of course the first time he retakes control of the Black Lion and properly leads Voltron, he gets them all captured. It seemed like such a simple plan.

His mom had discovered that there was a Blade of Marmora base just one star system over. There they could communicate with the blades and the rebellion to let them know that Lotor is gone and the Galra Empire is in complete chaos.

But of course what should he simple never is.

The base is oddly abandoned and the Galra ships that they fought had tech far more advanced than they had ever seen. It really wasn't even Keith's failure of leading that lead to them sitting in this cell, it was the fact that they were supposed to be rendezvous at a friendly base but we're instead ambushed. They were all caught by surprise and they couldn't do anything if they tried.

They'd been sitting in the dark, damp, cell just for over an hour, waiting for their captors to come. Surely they were either going to kill them or try to take Voltron from them. It wasn't looking good.

"There's gotta be a way out of here," Lance said, trying to raise moral. But it didn't have the effect he was hoping for. Everyone was frustrated that they were stuck here, confused as to why the blades abandoned the base, and scared. Keith could see the fear in his friend's eyes. They had never been defeated that easily. Even when they got humiliated by Lotor when Keith first took over, they ended up okay.

Keith looked over his friends and family. Krolia had her arm wrapped around Romelle who was trying her best not to be afraid, but she was only a fourteen? fifteen? year old girl, she had the right to be afraid. Hunk was huddled up with Shiro hoping that Shiro would have an idea of what to do. Lance was holding Pidge, whispering words of confidence into her ear. Allura had her arms wrapped around herself, obviously lost in deep thought. And that's when Keith noticed it. "Where the quiznack is Coran and Kosmo?"

Everyone looked around at one another, realizing that they were an Altean and space wolf short. "They didn't take Coran. He's still out there. That means… he-Coran can save us," Allura deducted. Her attitude changing for the better, but only temporarily.

"We're doomed." Keith heard Pidge whispered causing Lance to snicker. If anything, the fact that Coran was still out there had lifted spirits, if only slightly.

Suddenly, the cell doors open and Keith stumbled back in fear. Ezor and Zethrid stepped through, smiling directly at him. He was their prisoner again. "Oh look… it's our favorite play thing," Zethrid teased.

Two and a half years.

For Keith it had been two and a half years since he was their prisoner, since the restless days of torture. He had finally gotten over his fears and nightmares just after meeting his mother. She had confronted him about his time as a prisoner of war. And Keith couldn't bring himself to lie to her. So he told her everything, Ezor and Zethrid torturing him to no end, Acxa being his saving grace, if only temporarily. And the nightmares that plagued him. When he first returned to the castle they were constant, but once he left they stopped, only coming every so often.

They were always the same. He would be sitting in the castle, stargazing with Allura or sometimes talking to Pidge or Shiro, and suddenly a whip would crack and wrap around his neck and pull him into the darkness. Light would come, and he would Allura, it was always Allura, sitting in a chair watching him with sad eyes. He would try to talk to her, to tell he to go, get to safety, but she never heard him. Ezor and Zethrid would show up soon after, the same menacing grin they had just given him. That's when they stripped him off his clothing and went to work. The branding, the waterboarding, gouging his eyes, ripping out his heart, his tongue, every possible way to torture him they would. And just when he couldn't take anymore, they killed Allura. That's what happened every time before he woke, and now those nightmares had a chance to become reality. Not only was he their prisoner, but so was Allura.

"Where's Lotor?" Ezor asked.

"What do you mean? His ship exploded, the castle destroyed it… and him," Allura tried to explain.

"Lies. You were there. Where is he?"

"He's dead. Killed by his own hubris."

Zethrid step forward menacingly before Ezor shot her arm out to stop her.

The two former generals walked back out of the cell. "Take him," Zethrid ordered and four sentry's stepped into the cell with their sole focus on Keith.

"Don't you touch him," Allura shouted, Keith standing at her back.

The sentry's raised their weapons at her, Lance, Pidge, at everyone. Keith grabbed Allura's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Don't. Not for me. Get them out."

He stepped forward, pulling her aside. "Take me." Two sentry's stepped forward and took him while the other two kept their weapons on them.

The next varga was spent in silence with the occasional teardrop hitting the cell floor and echoing. It mostly came from Romelle as Krolia's tears lost themselves in the blond Alteans hair. Pidge's tears find their way into Lance's chest. Allura tried her best to keep her stoic face, but occasionally a traitorous tear escaped and she was quick to stop it. She knew what was happening to Keith right now, they were killing him. Slowly and surely, they were killing Keith.

"We need to do something," Shiro said, finally breaking the silence. "If it was one of us, he'd be doing everything in his power to find us."

"He's right. We… whenever they return, that's when we strike."

Everyone turned to look at Krolia. Apparently she had been planning on exactly what to do. "Two people," she motioned to Hunk and Lance, "will be up against the wall next to the door. I will charge them and while they prepare for my attack, the two of you jump them. That's when you two," she pointed at Allura and Pidge," go grab my son." Everyone nodded. This was their plan, and dammit it was going to work.

They got into position and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited for another two vargas. It was to the point where the hope they once had was fleeting they had waited so long. "Keith's strong. He did this everyday for six months. Three hours is nothing for him," Hunk said, trying to instil hope in everyone.

"My son is strong. He can withstand what they are doing. He has to," Krolia said. "I can't lose him again," Allura heard the woman whisper.

Right when the door finally opened the ship swayed, causing Krolia, Pidge, and Allura to stumble out into the hallway, tackling the intruders.

"Matt?" Pidge shouted as she straddled her assailant. The confusion prevalent in her voice. Allura snapped out of her daze to see that she wasn't lying on top of a sentry or a glara, instead she was on top of a rebel. "Allura! It's Matt!" Allura giggled, and looked at her rebel, it was actually Coran.

She composed herself and helped Coran up, before giving her handler a hug, she was thankful he was okay. She then focused on Matt, and was surprised that it was indeed Matt Holt. "Hey little sis, glad to see you. It's been too long."

Pidge smiled, "please it's only been like three or so months," she pulled him in for a hug. "But yeah, it's been too long."

Allura was about to say something due to the off look he had on his face, but something, or rather someone, interrupted her. Krolia had finally stood up, helping the rebel with her. Only it wasn't a rebel, it was Lotor's general, Acxa. She leapt for Acxa, tackling her to the ground.

"Allura!" Matt shouted as he and the other rebel pulled her off of Acxa. "What the hell are you doing?"

They finally released her, as she turned to glare at Acxa. "She's Lotor's general. She's the enemy."

Everyone had exited the prison cell and Allura didn't even notice until Romelle shouted "Kosmo," and the wolf barked with joy, but her eyes never left Acxa.

"Acxa's with us," Matt explained causing everyone to look at him then back to Acxa. "It's her mission. She's the one who found Coran and all of you… umm hey where's Keith?"

Allura couldn't believe that she forgot about Keith. "He was taken by Ezor and Zethrid," Shiro said.

The look on Acxa's face was inscrutable, but she heard her whisper a weak "no". Allura turned to take charge, but Acxa beat her to it. "Matt lead them to their lions. We've already taken out the ship holding the Blue and Black lions. They're floating in space right now. The other three are in this ship's hangar. I'll get Keith. I know where they've taken him."

Just her luck that she had to go get her lion from floating in space, and Acxa had to be the one to save Keith. She doesn't know why, but there's just something about Acxa she doesn't like. It wasn't because she served Lotor and helped torture Keith, that was a given, but it was when they rescued him. She remembered how the two of them looked at each other one last time before she took him away. It was like they were going to miss each other. But she never brought it up, there was no need to rehash his time spent as a prisoner of war, and Keith left the castle soon after anyways. But still, Acxa just bugged her.

Before she had time to dispute the plan, Shiro had grabbed her and pulled her back towards the hangars. "We gotta get to the lion's, the rebels need our help." All Allura could do is bite her tongue and nod.

She hopped into the green lion with Pidge and Matt. Pidge made her way to where the blue and black lions were floating. Allura turned to exit, but not before Pidge grabbed her by the hand. "Don't worry. He'll be okay."

Allura hugged her friend and gave a nod to Matt. "Let's help save our friend." The hatch opened and she found herself floating through space towards her lion. She had to not think of Keith at the moment, the Rebellion ships were losing, and they needed their help.

The four lions helped protect the rebels who had to evacuate from their dying ship, as well as take out most of the remaining ships that decide to stay and fight. But still, Allura didn't like the fact that it had been close to half a varga since Acxa went for Keith. What if something happened?

"Can you hear me?"

It was Keith, he was alive.

"We hear ya buddy," Lance yelled over the comms. "Took you long enough. Vacation is over, we need you to get out here and form Voltron."

Lance was always one to joke about things that shouldn't be joked about. Keith being tortured was certainly one of them, but Allura knew better. It was a coping mechanism for him, and she'd learned to love it a long time ago. Because while it always seemed inappropriate, it actually helped ease the tension. It took everyone's mind off whatever atrocity had occurred. Lance was always someone that could make uncomfortable situations bearable.

"I need you to fire on my position."

"But Keith. Schematics show you're in the armory. The explosives held there… your survival isn't likely," Pidge tried to explain. The worry in her voice prominent.

"Just do it!"

Allura heard the panic in his voice, if they did, he would possibly die, but if the didn't, he would certainly die. She locked on and fired, as well as the rest of them. The explosion split the entire ship in half and all she could do was scream for Keith and watch the ship fall into the surrounding planets orbit.

They waited, listening to radio static as the smoke cleared. Everyone on pins and needles, praying they hadn't just killed their leader. Just then, Keith came flying through the smoke with Acxa in tow. Everyone cheered in admiration as the two made their way into the black lion.

"Now that Keith's back, Matt gave me the coordinates to a rebel installment," Pidge said, smiling over the comms.

It was good enough, they had to gather themselves after being taken prisoner and almost losing their lions and Keith. So Allura flew in silence as she pondered what she was going to say to Keith. What could you say to someone who allowed himself to be tortured so they would all be safe.

The rebel ships lead them to a small rock looking planet that reminded her of a Balmera. She could see dozens of shacks and tents set up. This wasn't a rebel base, it was a refugee camp. And it seemed she wasn't the only one that noticed, as Pidge was questioning her older brother as to why they were here and not somewhere safer. And how the quiznack had it been three years?

Allura couldn't believe she had forgotten that somehow they had been missing for three deca-phoebs. They'd only been travelling for three movements after their fight with Lotor.

"Honestly Pidge I don't know. We sent search parties everywhere and there was no sign of you. And then I was monitoring some chatter and the words Voltron kept showing up. I knew it was you. I told Acxa and she decided it was worth the risk."

"And I told you that your sister should always be worth the risk. Family is important," an oddly familiar voice came from the campsite. About twenty or so people were coming out to greet them and the returning rebels. Allura looked at the weeping newly made widows. Her heart felt for them, she knew the war had been over, but that didn't mean the fighting was.

"What's up sweetness. Been a while hasn't it Nyma," Lance said in an oddly sexual voice. Pidge of course elbowed him in the stomach. But his comment took Allura out of her sorrow and made her realize that she did original recognize the voice. It was Nyma. She looked radiant, and also very pregnant and holding another child in her arms. She watched as Matt walked up to her and placed a kiss on Nyma's cheek and rustled the child's hair.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

"You know I didn't, but someone did," Nyma's head looked down at her belly. Allura took a couple steps forward before Pidge's squeals of delight stopped her.

"Oh my god! Matt!" Her head snapping between Matt, Nyma, the child in her arms, and her belly. "I can't believe. I go missing for three years and you decide to just start a family!" She punched her brother playfully on the arm. "So how long has this," she ushered to the cluster of them, "been going on?"

Even in the dark, Allura could see Matt's cheeks get red. "Only a year and a half."

Then Pidge pointed out the obvious. "So this isn't your kid then. She's too old if you just started dating then."

And that's when someone finally brought a lantern over to them and Allura could properly see everything. The child Nyma was holding was not hers and Matt's. In fact, it wasn't even hers. It was Glara. The young girl had light, almost faded blue skin, and yellow Galra eyes. She also had midnight black hair, with two little nubs sticking out.

"So then who is this cutie?" Krolia said, suddenly appearing from thin air.

"I'm Narti. I'm free," she said, holding up three fingers. Her little lisp was quite adorable. And Krolia's smile was very comforting, almost motherly.

"Well Narti, you're very pretty. A true Galra."

"My mommy says I'm half."

Now even Allura was intrigued by this child. "And who is your mommy?"

The girl was about to answer when suddenly, Acxa and Keith appeared from the black lion. She was so caught up with Nyma and Matt's relationship as well as the little girl that she didn't notice the two hadn't exited. Acxa was smiling happily while Keith looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted as she nearly leapt out of Nyma's arm and into Acxa's. Acxa laughed as she spun the little girl around in her arms. It was endearing to see that someone she once considered to be evil was spinning around laughing with her daughter. Life was a mystery, but Allura found herself slowly forgiving the former general.

-

Keith landed the black lion and turned to thank Acxa who was currently tending to his wounds... "Thank you for uh… for saving my life again."

He hated that he was awkward, and couldn't talk to women like Lance. Even though Lance constantly got rejected, he always was unfazed when talking to them. He shouldn't be awkward, especially with Acxa, the two of them had a… past. But still, he couldn't understand why even now he was awkward.

She pulled him into a hug, "I found you. After three years I found you. People said you were dead, but not me. I knew I would find my way back to you." Keith found himself returning her hug, it was nice to be held like if she let go he would fade away. It's a hug he gave his mom when he finally forgave her on the space whale.

He slowly pulled away, "let's go. I'm sure they're wondering what we're doing."

Acxa grabbed him by the wrist. "Actually. There's someone I would like you to meet." Keith studied her while she spoke. She looked nervous, afraid that he was going to say no, or that he would somehow end up hating her.

Then Acxa explained everything. From their "romantic night" during his time as a prisoner, to her leaving behind Lotor due to her discovery, to her not getting to him in time, to her raising their child. And that was the moment he fainted. It was only for a couple seconds, but still, he fainted.

"Did… did you say our child?"

Her nervous smile returned, "...yes. I conceived her during our night of passion." Keith wanted to laugh at how she was doing her best to not say the night they had sex. But he couldn't bring himself to laugh. He had a daughter.

"She?"

"Yes she. She's got your hair, and your smile… and your mark," she reached out to gently caress his right cheek. "She is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And I really want her to meet you. She doesn't need to know you're her father if you don't want to. I can introduce you as my friend. But more than anything I want you to get to know her."

"Yes." Keith said without hesitation. Hearing Acxa try to explain herself made him realize why Acxa was scared. She never knew her parents and it lead her to becoming a killer and on the wrong side of the war. While Keith came from a broken home. He remembered telling her that his mother had left him and his father and how his dad died when he was a young boy. She didn't want the same for their daughter.

It still felt weird to think about. He had a daughter. He couldn't believe it. He was a father. "I want to meet her. I want a chance to know her. Please."

He could see the relief overtake Acxa as she pulled him in for another hug. "Thank you."

They walked to the exit, but he paused. "Wait." He turned his back and began to look.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned that he was second guessing.

"Yeah. I'm just… I want to give her something." He prayed what he was looking for was one of the things they choose to bring. It was nothing more than a stuffed pink hippo looking creature, but to him it was important. During their trip to the space mall, he and Allura had gotten separated from everyone else. They ended up near a weird vending machine claw hybrid thing. Allura was determined to win the red cow, because since literally being introduced to Kaltenecker five minutes prior, she had an obsession with cows. She ended up getting the pink hippo thing and pouting. Keith hated seeing her upset so he ended up spending twenty bucks trying to win that damn red cow. And sure enough he finally did. He gave Allura the five stuffed animals he'd also won. But Allura claimed it wasn't a fair trade so he asked for the pink hippo. Since then it was the one thing he held dear to him outside of his knife and jacket. Although he did enjoy the red lion bobblehead that Pidge had got him.

He thanked the stars that it was indeed there. "Do you… do you think she'll like it."

All Acxa did was smile.

He took a deep breath. He was ready to meet his child.

-

Acxa finished spinning around with her daughter and turned to Keith. Allura examined his expression. He was terrified, but at the same time, he was thrilled. "I'd like you to meet someone very important," Acxa said, her daughter's face buried into her neck. "Narti," the girl looked at her mother and then to Keith. "I want you to meet Keith… your father."

If Allura had been in the privacy of her room, she would've fainted. Hunk for the matter, did faint, only to be caught by Lance and Pidge. The volley of questions and confusion quickly followed.

"You're a quiznacking dad?!?"  
"Keith…"  
"I'm a… grandmother?"  
"Con-congrats Keith?"  
"We're glad you found her."

While all the shouting of confusion by their friends, and praise by Matt and Nyma took place, Allura stayed quiet. Things were supposed to get easier for them now. Not more complicated than ever imaginable.

Suddenly she didn't like Acxa anymore. Acxa was evil. She was trying to take Keith away from his responsibility to the universe. But then her heart melted when Keith offered the young girl, his daughter, she had to remind herself, the stuffed pink hippopotamus. The one she remembered trading him for her red cow. The cow that was no doubt lost with the castle.

Narti looked at the pink stuffed creature that Keith offered her. She studied it, making sure it wasn't going to hurt her before she gladly took it. And dammit, seeing that little girls face light up as she hugged the toy made Allura forget all her hate. Acxa wasn't evil or trying to steal Keith. She was just trying to have a family. And Allura knew she was the one that stood in the way of their happiness.

"Why don't we give the three of them some time?" Matt suggested. Everyone seemed to agree as they watched Keith, Acxa and Narti head off towards the black lion.

There was an awkward silence as Matt and Nyma lead them to their part of the camp. It was quaint, the fire pit sat in the center of the surrounding shacks and tents. In one of the shacks laid a bunch of scrap metal made into a sonar. Allura concluded that it was something Matt made to help intercept Galra chatter.

She noticed one of the larger tents that Nyma was ushering them too. Inside was a bunch of tables and a bar. "You look like you could use a drink," she said in her kind voice.

Lance was the first to speak. "You're quiznacking right. We lost the castle, then get captured, then find out Keith has a kid and we've been missing for three years-er deca-phoebs."

But Allura wasn't thirsty, nor did she want to drink away her problems. Honestly, she just wanted to talk to Keith.

"Did you know?" Pidge asked her brother. It was obvious what she was referring too.

Matt placed a drink in his little sister's hand. "Not really. But I had a really strong suspicion that it was him. Because every time we mentioned you guys, she always brought up Keith. I didn't know why, but it became clear that they had something."

Hunk was focused on what food they had, but still had to voice his opinion. "But how? When? Keith was captured and Acxa tortured him."

"Maybe it's like a Stockholm syndrome type thing," Pidge explained after taking a surprisingly large swig of her drink. Her face cringed as the alcohol reached her stomach. Pidge never drank.

"I don't know. It seemed more than that. If it was, Acxa wouldn't be the one always talking about Keith. It would be him always talking about Acxa. Did he ever talk about her?"

"Now that you mention it, every time he talked about what happened, he got real quiet when he talked about her," Coran added, the alcohol having no effect on the elder altean.

"My son told me about her. He was hesitant and shy. But the best way he used to describe their relationship was… confusing." Krolia didn't have a drink in her hand. Instead, her arm was wrapped around Romelle who looked nervous. And Allura could understand, they were in a strange place with a lot of refugees in a war that the girl didn't even know existed.

"So… what's his daughter like?"

Matt and Nyma laughed at Shiro's question. "Well she is literally the opposite of either of them. The girl is a menace to us all, but everyone loves her. She's super outgoing and wants to make everyone her best friend. Right now it's Nyma."

"Yup, I'm her favorite," she bragged.

"Only because she wants to steal our son when he's born," he turned to face Allura and Pidge. "She's been asking us like a million questions about him."

"Him?" Pidge gleamed with joy.

"Yeah," he offered his sister a satisfied smile.

"We want to name him Roland. A combination of Rolo, may he rest in peace, and Andrew, your father's middle name," Nyma said with a sad smile.

Rolo had passed away during one of the first rescue attempts that Matt, Nyma, and him had gone on to save Pidge and his father. Allura remembered hearing from Pidge that their father wasn't at the prison they raided. Apparently they had just missed him, and the Galra were prepared. The rescue was a trap. Five rebels and two blades died due to it, Rolo and Matt's best friend N7 among the dead. It was probably why Matt and Nyma ended up together. Losing someone close to you can bring the two together. Thinking back on it, Allura realized that they were never not together when Pidge called Matt. So maybe they had only been together for under two deca-phoebs, but they've been with each other for much longer.

"It's perfect," Pidge said, hugging her brother and Nyma. "I'm glad you guys had each other," she was practically in tears now.

"Are you crying?" Matt teased.

"No… it's the stupid nunvil, I think I'm allergic," the green paladin sniffled.

Allura looked on as she realized that this is what a family is supposed to look like. Suddenly the urge to find Keith had vanished, and she was all of a sudden quite thirsty. "I think I'll take that drink now."

-

"And this is my space lion where I fight all sorts of bad guys."

"Whoa."

Keith was trying so hard not to just collapse into tears. His daughter was incredible. As they walked towards his lion, Narti was telling him all about her life. How she can "beat meanies up because mom is awesome" or even "I like to sing". Keith wanted to know everything.

Acxa had also filled Keith in by explaining that she always told Narti that he was off fighting bad guys and one day he would return because he was so upset that he could see her, that he just had to stop fighting and come see her. "You're a really good mom." He told her during the walk as Narti was telling them both that she was going to adopt Roland when he's born.

"I didn't have one that loved me, and I would rather die than not give her the best she deserves," was her answer. Keith smiled knowing that he would do the same thing. Five seconds. It took all of five seconds for him to see his daughter and he was prepared to sacrifice himself to a lifetime of torture from Ezor and Zethrid if it meant she was okay. What was once Allura and then his mother; Narti is the most important person in his life. And it wasn't even close.

They let Narti roam around the lion while they both sat on the floor watching her. "For so long I had regretted that night we spent together. But after meeting the result, I can't imagine ever wanting to regret it."

"I know what you mean. I was riddled with guilt. I told myself I did what I did because I had feelings for you, but in truth, it was because you were the first person to see me as something other than a warrior, and it was nice. I never wanted to hurt you, but I knew I had to. Ezor and Zethrid were catching on and it was only a matter of time. So I took advantage of our time together and it all came to that climax. After that, I knew that we could never be together, and that I didn't really love you… and I didn't think I was ever capable of love or being loved until her. So I thank you, because of you, I know what love is."

All Keith could do was sit in silence and move lace his fingers with hers. She was right, they couldn't have been together before. And even know there's a lot of reasons why they shouldn't. But he refused to not be part of his daughter's life. He and Acxa, well he could he friends with her. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. They were so alike, and it surprised him to see that their daughter was extremely outgoing. An extravert with two introvert parents. He smiled, things were going to be okay between them. "Do you want to head back to your friends. I think they'll want an explanation. Especially the princess."

"What do you mean?"

Acxa held in her laugh, Keith couldn't be anymore oblivious. "Out of everyone who just found out about Narti, she was the only one that looked… hurt."

His breath hitched with her words. She didn't need to try to explain Allura's expression, he already knew. Betrayed.

"I think you're right."

"C'mon sweetie. Let's head back to camp," Acxa opened her arms for Narti to run into. But the child was hesitant.

"Can I… can keef carry me?"

It hurt for her not to call him "dad" or "daddy" but he knew he hadn't earned that yet. But he would, dammit he was going to prove to her that he was here for the long haul. Even if that meant giving up Voltron.

"I'd be honored." Narti ran over to him despite Acxa's playful protests. He carried her and right as they exited the lion, he lifted her high into the sky before placing her down on his shoulders. Hearing her playful giggle was enough to melt anyone's heart, but for Keith, it obliterated his heart. Voltron meant nothing compared to hearing her laugh.

-

Everyone's voice went silent when they saw the three of them enter the makeshift bar. Krolia and Romelle quickly got out of their seats and made a beeline for Keith, Acxa, and Narti.

Allura may have "accidentally" overheard their conversation, to make sure Keith didn't do anything stupid or life-changing. Becuase last time he was alone with Acxa, he did do something stupid and life-changing. "Hello there Narti. Did you enjoy looking at the lion?" Krolia asked in what Allura assumed to be her "mom voice".

"It was so cool. Keef told me all about how he fought robot monsters and had crazy cool space fights," she excitedly told the older woman.

"Is that something you want to do when you grow up?"

"Yes. I'm going to fight all the bad guys, and save all the good ones."

Krolia smiled brighter, "well I'm glad that you'll be around to protect us. We need people like you with the blades."

"The what?"

"Oh you know, just super awesome ninja spy's that do super secret stuff and fight the bad guys."

Narti yelled out with a loud, "whoa that's so cool. Can I be that?" She looked at her mother and then to Krolia.

"When you're older. Now is it okay if you go with "Keef" and meet his friend while I talk to your mother?"

Narti eagerly nodded, giving the pink hippo to Acxa for safe keeping. Keith lifted her above his head and back into his arms. Allura smiled as the little girl laughed.

Keith knelt down and introduced Narti to Romelle. Allura's heart swooned when Keith told Narti that Romelle is the bravest girl he's ever meet, which Narti proceeded to ask about all the brave things she had done. Keith saved Romelle by telling her that she fought bad guys three times her size and beat them up, saved his life, and helped save her people. The resume seemed to be enough for Narti who exclaimed that Romelle was almost as brave as her mommy.

Next, Keith made his way to their table with Romelle in tow. Narti seemed enthralled in her altean marks, which prompted Keith to introduce her to Allura. He offered her a shy smile before turning Narti to face her.

"This is Allura. She's the princess of Al-"

"Whoa! You're a princess?" Narti asked in astonishment.

Allura's cheeks grew pink. "Yes. I am Princess of Altea. And the blue paladin of Voltron."

That prompted an even louder whoa from Narti, and a couple of snickers from the rest of the group. "Did you marry a prince?"

"No. I haven't. I-"

"What about a knight in shiny armour?"

"Uhhh. No. No knights in shining armour."

"Did an evil witch curse you never to fall in love? But then truth loves kisth broke the spell?"

Her eyes shot up to Keith. "something like that."

"That's so cool. Did you-"

"Okay little one. Let's save the questions for later. The princess has had a long journey today and needs her beauty sleep." Keith pleaded, offering Allura an apologetic look.

"But princesses are pretty. They don't need sleep. Lura doesn't. She's pretty, right Keef?"

Keith's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. "Absolutely. Now I want you to need Katie, my best friend. And Lance her boyfriend and biggest loser of all the paladin's."

"Hey!" Lance protested, but was only met with laughter from everyone. "I'm also the groups sharpshooter and heart-throb."

And that's how the night went. Keith took Narti around and introduced her to his friends, and family. Shortly after, the poor girl passed out in his arms which received a few "awes". Even Allura found it incredible cute as the young girl fell asleep in her father's arms. She had a feeling Keith would be a good dad one day, but today she learned he'd be a great one. He treated her with respect, and asked about why she felt the way she did, letting her explain instead of chalking it up to a three deca-phoeb year old girl being just that. Now, she knew that Keith will be a great father.

Once Krolia and Acxa returned, Acxa took Narti out of his arms claiming it was well past bedtime. If Allura had to guess, it'd be close to midnight. But she wasn't entirely sure.

But suddenly, Allura blinked and just her and Keith were the only ones who had remained at the bar. Romelle was there too, but she was passed out, leaning on Keith's shoulder. Keith was staring at her like if he turned away, she'd vanish. "GAC for your thoughts?"

He smiled, "it's penny. But I'm worried."

She scooted closer to him, still on the opposite side of the table. "Worried?"

"Me, you, Narti."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's just that. I want to be there for Narti as best as I can. Both Acxa and I didn't have typical home lives growing up. I want Narti to know and love both of her parents. I know I haven't earned the right to be called Dad, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her know that I would do anything for her. Including leaving Voltron. I know, it's not something Acxa would force me to do, but I'm scared that it'll come down to that. And I know I would choose her. But I'm scared about you. Us."

"Us?" Allura could barely make out the word she was too disheveled. Keith was going to leave Voltron, leave her.

"It's no secret that we are connected by more than just being Paladins. We were close. Just as close as Pidge and Lance. Then we became strangers. Now we're in this limbo where we could remain just teammates or something more. But now-"

"Now? What about now? Narti is your daughter. Acxa is her mother. They are you're family, there is no now." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Allura," Keith's voice begged, hurt evident in his tone. "Please. I just… I don't know what to do."

"Well I do," she said with underlying pain. Still not turning back to face him. "Keith, you said that you don't want your daughter to not have a family. The choice is obvious." She turned to face him one last time. "Be with your family." Before Keith could speak, Allura turned and ran off, too emotional to hear what he had to say. But she knew the truth.

Keith was going to be with his family.

Keith was going to leave Voltron.

Keith was going to leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Is Keith going to pick being a family? Is he going to leave Voltron behind? TBD
> 
> Also I really shipped Nyma x Matt based on that one look she gives him when they first tried to rescue Sam. So I made it so. Naturally I had to kill their friends and family. After all VLD is a show about war. 
> 
> Lemme know you're thoughts cus I know y'all are gonna have a lot to say ")


	21. ... Is Still One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of fluff before we get into the final act.

The next morning, Allura had done her best to avoid Keith. She knew he was conflicted, and what made it worse, so was she. 

She wanted him to be happy, to have a life with his daughter. But at the same time, she knew that he had a responsibility. They all did. They all made sacrifices, and Keith was being selfish. And then she would tell herself it wasn't selfish to want to be with his daughter. Thus, she repeated this cycle well into the night, allowing her little sleep. 

Her plan so far had been working, but someone seemed determined to stop it. "So do you live in a castle?" 

It was one of many questions Narti had for her. Everywhere she went, the little galra followed her. Sometimes she didn't even ask her a question. Sometimes the young girl just sat and stared at her. It wasn't until she asked that specific question that Acxa appeared and scooped up the girl. "I'm so sorry. She's been obsessed with the lore of Princes and Princesses and knights. It was Holt's doing, he filled her head with fabulous tales of a man named Arthur. Apparently a very popular tale on Earth. Narti here just ate it up and has been obsessed with them ever since." 

Offering the woman a small smile, Allura told Acxa that it wasn't that big of a deal. When she was that age, she was obsessed with ancient witches and wizards that her mother told her stories about. After that, the two women stood there awkwardly before Krolia appeared. Sensing the tension in the air, she asked Acxa for some assistance with contacting the Blades. Acxa agreed, but not before asking Allura if she could keep an eye on Narti. Allura agreed. 

She had no idea what she had just signed up for. 

Her little shadow was everywhere, and was never without questions about her life. Allura for the most part was more than happy to share her story with the young girl. Needless to say, Narti was obsessed with Allura, and Allura was truly fond of the child. For all Narti meant for the fate of the universe, Allura couldn't find it within herself to be cold to her. 

Eventually, after exploring the refugee camp and all of Narti's favorite spots, Narti told her that she was hungry. Allura scooped her up and took her to the bar they were the night before. Matt had explained to them that it wasn't only a bar, but one of the main restaurants as well. "I see someone is warming up to you," Pidge teased as Allura approached. 

"The poor thing is hungry. I don't suppose the kitchens are open yet?" 

Pidge smirked. "Who needs kitchens when we have our own personal chef…. Hunk!" Suddenly Hunk approached with a tray full of a variety of food. Narti's eyes widened as the sizzling tray was set on the table. Even Allura could hear her own stomach rumbling. 

"Dig in you guys," Hunk ordered with a smile. Needless to say the three girls needed little convincing as they inhaled the food laid before them. "Oh jeez I didn't expect you all to eat it that fast. I'll have to make some more for everyone else," he mumbled before disappearing back into the back room. 

"What are you doing here alone Pidge?" Allura asked, mindlessly playing with Narti's hair as the young galra sat in her lap. 

"I was hungry, and Matt kind of kicked me out of his tent so he could "have the brother talk" with Lance. I mean seriously he already knew we'd been sort of dating, but I guess Lance said something to Matt last time and now he's all super serious about whatever it is he wants to talk about. Like I'm my own woman I don't need him trying to protect me." 

Allura offered her a sympathetic smile as she seemed to subconsciously start to braid Narti's hair. Only when Narti yipped when Allura pulled to hard did she even notice what she was doing. "Oh I'm sorry love. Are you okay?" 

The young girl was fighting back tears which caused Allura to feel absolutely horrible. She was used to her handmaidens being rough when they did her hair, that she didn't really think that this girl had never had her hair done like this. Pidge grabbed some napkins and wiped the escaping tears from her cheeks. "It's okay to cry. I do it, the princess does too." 

Narti looked up at Allura. "You cry too?" 

She smiled down at her. "Of course. Everyone does." 

"My mommy cries a lot… at night when I'm supposed to be asleep. She cried every night and she always apologized to Keef. She said she wasn't good enough." Both Pidge and Allura looked at each other as Allura wrapped her arms around her pulled Narti in for a hug. "But last night mommy didn't cry. She was smiling cus Keef was here. Keef makes mommy smile." 

"Why do you call him Keef? Your dad." Pidge asked, breaking the silence between them. It was a valid question, but not one that a three year old would have the answer too. 

"Keef… is my daddy. But I don't know if he wants to be my daddy. I heard him talking with mommy about leaving," the girls saddened voice caused Allura to seize up. 

Pidge was doing her best not to cry. "That's not true. Your dad loves you, I've only ever saw that look of love on his face once before," she said, locking eyes with Allura. They both knew who he had made that face at. 

Trying to drop the heavy subject, Allura decided that the best thing to do was to make Narti a princess of her own. "But my mommy is a queen. Is Daddy a king?" 

Allura laughed, "no. But he is a knight. But a princess can make another princess. So I will do it." 

"That's a wonderful idea Allura. I'll go find a crown. You..." Pidge said pointing to Narti. "...make sure we get all of your friends are there for your ceremony." With their plan set they departed, but not before letting Hunk come back with more food. 

Narti dragged Allura along to her home which was not more than a compilation of tent material and a metal door. It made Allura ponder as to how long the two of them had been part of the camp. "This is our home. I sleep over there," Narti pointed at the corner of the room where a small bed lay on the ground. "And mommy over there," she pointed to where a couch sat near a rectangular table. "Mom says to take your shoes off, but we just need to grab clothes. A princess can't wear this," she festered to the blouse and leggings she was in. "A princess wears a dress." She paused and turned to look back at Allura. "Why don't you wear a dress?" 

"I had plenty of dresses back at the castle," she explained. 

"Cool. Can I visit your castle?" 

The weight crushing Allura never felt heavier. "unfortunately not. My castle is destroyed." And that was it, the hard truth. Her home, the last remaining part of her father was gone forever. She was never going to walk down those halls, laugh with her friends over dinner, watch the universe pass her by as they flew through space, or watch Keith train when he was upset. 

A warm feeling around her leg pulled her out of her sorrow. She looked down to see the young girl hugging her leg, arms almost long enough to fully wrap around her waist. "We can share mine," was all the girl said. Allura quickly wiped the few tears that escaped. This child was everything to her now. She could see why Keith would want to be with her. 

"I would like that," she thanked her, lifting her up in her arms and getting a proper hug. "Now let's get you dressed in something sparkly." Sure enough, the lone dress that the girl possessed was shiny. With the right light, Allura made it sparkle. "Perfect. Now, your chariot awaits."

She pulled the door back open to a smiling Romelle and an intrigued Kosmo. "Doggie!" Narti shouted, running for the beast. Kosmo looked defensive before smelling what Allura assumed was Keith's scent on the girl. The wolf, or rather overly large dog as Romelle told them all, rolled onto his belly allowing Narti and Romelle to rub his belly. Allura decided to scratch his chin and behind his ears. 

"Kosmo likes you. He is now you're personal protector. He'll never leave your side… unless he is with his master… or me," Romelle told Narti. The child's grin grew wider. 

"Does he fetch?"

"Keith told me he tried to teach him during their two deca-phoeb journey. But I don't think Kosmo understands. Maybe you can teach him after the ceremony. I'll help too," the teen Altean offered. Narti nodded enthusiastically. "So future princess. Are you ready?" 

Narti smiled and shouted yes as Allura lifted her up and placed her on the back of Kosmo. He took off running as Narti held on, laughing with joy. "How did you know about her little crowning?" 

"The green paladin told me when I asked her if she had seen Keith," she said matter of factly. "She seemed very excited about creating a crown. Told me to find you and bring Kosmo. So… here we are." 

"And why were you looking for Keith?" 

Romelle shrugged. "Krolia was concerned. Apparently Keith was a mess last night. I don't blame him. I don't know how I would react if I had just found out if I was a parent to a three deca-phoeb old girl. And fhag for the past three deca-phoebs I'd been missing probably declared dead. All while being in charge of a mythical machine that's been deemed the savior of the universe. And on top of that, he just found his mother, and was trapped in an abyss that took two deca-phoebs away from him. I don't know, it's just… a lot. And I wanted to let him know that whatever he does, I'd have his back. 

Hearing it out loud really put Keith's entire situation into perspective. In the matter of two and a half movements for her, he had all of that happen. Romelle's observation was right, it was a lot. And to make it worse, was her. Romelle wasn't privy to their relationship before he left. Complicated was the simplistic way of explaining it. But it was so much more than complicated. Incomplete would be the word she would use. Everything between them has been put on pause to many times to count, and just when they are about to unpause and figure everything out, enter Narti. And after spending the better part of a day with the girl, Allura wasn't sure what she wanted from Keith anymore. 

"You're right. I just… I don't know what I want from him." 

"What was that?" Romelle asked, focusing on Narti as they approached the bar. 

"Uh, nothing," she lied. "Let's head inside." 

Surprisingly, the pavilion was rather crowded. Pidge was sitting with Lance, Matt, and Nyma. Keith's mother was sitting there alone as well, but was quickly joined by Romelle. There were a few couples and their young children that were sitting in the bar as well. The only people missing were the parents. 

"Your parents aren't here. Do you want us to wait?" She bent down to ask her. Narti simply shook her head, her body slightly shaking. "nervous?" Once again she was met with silence and her shaking her head. "It's okay to be nervous. It's a big day. You're going to become princess of these people. You'll have to treat them with love and friendship. Love is what truly makes you a princess." 

Allura gave a short speech about how thankful she was that everyone had shown up for Narti and that she was thankful for their hospitality and the rescue. Narti was ecstatic when Pidge presented the crown. It wasn't much, just a simple silver crown with a with a small scalurite gem in the middle. Allura had no idea how Pidge was able to even make such a thing in such a short amount of time, but it didn't matter. The crown was beautiful, fit for a princess. 

During the ceremony she saw Keith and Acxa sneak in and sit at the back. The smiles on both their faces made Allura smile, but it was nothing compared to the smile on Narti's face as she gently rested the crown on her head. "I hereby dub you, Princess Narti."

Everyone applauded as Keith ran up and lifted her onto his shoulders. He looked happy, as she watched him take her off to somewhere unknown with Acxa right behind them. 

Once they left, everyone stuck around to introduce themselves to the paladins of Voltron. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Shrio and Hunk were missing during the little ceremony. Suddenly, the two came running in with worried looks on their faces. "Guys… it's Earth. They're under attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail Princess Narti the princess we deserve. Just wait until we get to the upcoming chapters. All angst and pining from here on out muahahah


	22. To be loved

"... Earth's under attack."

The words echoed in the paladin's heads. Their home, their friends, family, and loved ones were in danger, and they were as far away as they could possibly be from Earth.

"It's Haggar," Keith said, breaking the silence.

"But how? We haven't heard from her since we defeated Zarkon." Hunk stated.

"Actually. We have," Acxa added. "We had been gathering intel on her whereabouts after Zarkon's fall. All we knew was that she had a small fleet at her disposal but since Voltron and Lotor's disappeared, she did as well. But from looking at the intel it's certainly her."

"We need to get there like now," Lance shouted.

"But how? We don't have the castle of lions. Nor the force to dispel the attack," Allura noted, with concern in her voice.

Shiro looked around at everyone. It was unclear to him what was going on with Keith, but the look on the rest of the paladin's face was showing frustration, fear, and determination. It told him that they needed to go. "So it's gonna take some time. But they need us. We have to leave now. As soon as possible."

Everyone nodded and agreed, except for Keith, Allura noted. She scanned everyone else to see if anyone noticed only to find that Acxa was staring intently at him. "I'll get in touch with any remaining blades. Mr. Holt if you would be so kind as to contact the rest of the rebellion. Voltron is back and will lead the fight to free Earth and finish the war once and for all," Krolia said, taking charge in such a way that even Allura was ready to follow her through hell itself.

Keith and Acxa's glare towards each other finally stopped when Krolia started giving out assignments for preparing for departure. Once out of the building, Keith grabbed Acxa, pulling her aside. "We need to talk."

"I know."

He pulled her away to a more private area. "I don't want to leave," he said, eyes begging her not to overreact.

"But you have to," she responded, matter of factly. There was no bitterness nor sadness in her voice.

"I do." He sighed, "But I just... I want Narti to have a family. I know what it's like to grow up with only one parent. And you know what it's like not to have parents at all. She deserves more than that. Even if you and I aren't together, I want us to be together when it comes to her. I want her to grow up knowing that her parents will always be there for her and always are. I've missed three years… I don't want to miss any more."

There was a long pause between them as the chaos around them seemingly drowned out. "We'll come with you."

* * *

The entire quintent seemed to have flashed before her eyes. All the vargas spent getting them ready for their departure had suddenly come to a stop when Keith announced that Acxa and Narti were joining them.

Both Krolia and Romelle were happy, having taken a liking to the little girl quite rapidly. It was hard not too. Despite not looking anything like her father, every time Allura looked at her she saw Keith. The devilish smile or the look in her eyes were all Keith.

Allura looked over her friends trying to find anyone that wanted to object, but none did. "It'll be dangerous. Surely you wouldn't want to risk her life," Allura turned, acknowledging both Keith and Acxa. She was concerned, truly, about the welfare of the young girl who had quickly found her way into the Altean's heart. Both parents looked at each other before turning to face her. "I'm not against it," Allura interrupted before they could even say anything. "But we're going into war, and we can't always be stopping to look after her. Its dangerous and she's a child. War is no place for someone of her age.

Keith shot her a shy smile, thanking her for her concern over his daughter. And it was genuine, no matter how much she didn't want Acxa to accompany them. War was no place for a young girl to be.

Acxa on the other hand looks somewhere between content and upset. After the awkward standstill between her and Keith and Acxa, Shrio stepped in stating that they would have to come up with an arranged passenger order. Clearly Acxa and Narti were going to be with Keith so Krolia and Romelle would need a different lion to tag along with. "I'll do it. I'll come up with who goes with who!" Lance said, practically jumping at the opportunity. 

"Perfect," Shiro acknowledged him. "Alright everyone let's get back to it. We still want to depart by this evening." Everyone nodded and parted their separate ways. But not before Allura ran into Acxa. 

"We need to talk. Please." 

Allura followed Acxa to the black lion where a bunch of supplies had been set up, waiting to be sorted. Lance better do a good job figuring it out, was all she could hope for at this point. 

Once inside the security of the black lion, Acxa finally turned to face her. "I'm sorry." 

The Galra woman knelt on both knees, bowing down to the floor, her nose touching Allura's boots. "I'm so sorry." 

Allura knelt down beside her. "Sorry? What could you be sorry for? You have repented for serving Lotor. You chose not to follow his orders when the time came. Don't apologise for him."

"I'm not," Acxa said, head still bowed almost as if she was afraid to look Allura in the eyes. "I'm sorry for Keith."

Allura's breath hitched as she finally pulled Acxa up to face her own. "Why are you apologizing to me for Keith. I'm sure you and him have already talked about it." 

There were tears falling down the Glara soldiers face now. "It's not that. It's just… he told me so much about you and how he felt. And I still, we still." 

She knew what Acxa had meant. During Keith's time captured he and Acxa had grown close, it was most likely when they… she stopped herself from continuing her train of thought. "It's okay. I want you to know that. It's okay I don't.. I don't want you to feel you owe me an apology"

"But he told me about how much he missed you. How much he cared about you and I was weak. I could practically feel how much he cared for you and I wanted to feel like that. That there was someone in the world who loved me like that." Allura's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Did she say love? "And… while I am sorry, I don't… I don't regret being weak. Being weak gave me Narti. Because of Keith, I know how it feels to be loved." 

The two women hugged as they worked worked out their issues. Allura felt assured enough to Acxa everything that his bothering her. That she was so angry at her for showing up when she did. How she finally thought her and Keith would have a second chance and that things would finally be simple. But it wasn't to be. 

She confided that she despised Acxa and Narti initially but after spending those couple vargas taking care of her, she absolutely adored the girl. "I don't want you to think poorly of me for not wanting you to accompany us. It's just." 

"I'd be in the way of your happiness." 

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever until they heard Narti calling for her mother. "That's my que." She stood up and offered Allura her hand. Acxa pulled Allura up and turned to leave. "For what it's worth, I will never stand in your way. You and Keith… well it makes all the sense in the world. You're both stubborn, tremendous leaders, and you both happen to seem to carry the world on your shoulders." 

When she made her exit, Allura stood there in silence contemplating all of Acxa's words. Keith loved her, at least he did. And Acxa was not going to stand in her way if she wanted to pursue Keith. So now Allura was the only one that stood in her own way. 

She steeled herself and exited black. "So what were you doing in black?" Keith asked from behind her, he was leaning back on one of the paws. 

"I was helping Acxa get ready for departure," she lied. 

Keith smiled as he flipped the hair out of his face. Quiznack could he be anymore attractive, she thought to herself. "I'm glad you and Acxa are getting along. I know her and Narti coming along isn't ideal but it's just it's important to me. And I want to thank you for it. You don't owe me anything and you're doing me a big favor." 

She was standing only one foot away from him. It was like this every time they were alone until the incident. There was some unknown pull that always made her gravitate towards him, but she never minded. Being around him always made her feel safe and they she belonging. "Keith… you're my… well we're… the thing is... we're paladin's," she cursed herself for not being brave enough. "We're a team. We look out for each other." 

Keith looked a little deflated. "Yeah we do." 

"Keef. Princess!!" Narti shouted, coming out of nowhere and tackling Keith to the ground with a hug. "Mommy said we're going with you on an adventure." 

Keith laughed as he picked up Narti and held her in his arms. "Well let's go help her. Allura," he bid her farewell as him and a giggling Narti left her alone. 

She wished she could find a way to tell him that she loved him too. Now more than ever were her feelings clear. She loved Keith, and although he hadn't told her, he loved her too. 

And that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting last week. I've been slammed with school if you wanted to know cus I have like twelve of twenty pages that I could post on climate change affecting the dna and mating habits of the indigenous species of the Galapagos islands. Yeah fun stuff. 
> 
> Tbh this chapter was done a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away and I've been editing this chapter cus I wasn't really pleased with the ending. But I am now so lemme know what you think. It is a bit short ")


	23. Makeshift Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days delay. My apologies. Time just going by so fast. Like the year is almost over... when the hell did that happen?

For the most part, traveling with a three deca-phoeb year old child wasn't all that bad. She really only stayed with Keith and Acxa in the black lion, it was almost as if she didn't even travel with them. As a matter of fact, Lance had come up with the perfect flying arrangement. That was until, Keith contacted her asking if it was okay if Kosmo and Narti flew with her and Romelle for a little bit.

"She wants, as she calls it, 'princess time' with you. She says you have to teach her how to become a proper princess. You don't have to, but I'd really appreciate it if you could." Keith's smile was so heartwarming and convincing that Allura just couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"Alright I'll do it. But why does the wolf have to join?"

Keith's smile brightened, "because someone," he looked past her to Romelle, "put the idea in Narti's head that Kosmo was her trusty steed and her protector. So she refused to go anywhere without him." Allura glared briefly at Romelle, giving her the stink eye causing the teen's cheeks to redden.

She sighed, but offered Keith a reassuring smile. "As long as he doesn't get himself into trouble."

"I give you my word as the Black paladin of Voltron that Kosmo will be a good boy."

Keith was a liar.

Kosmo was typically well behaved from what she had seen, but put him in a smaller lion, with a crazy child and an altean teen that swears he could do no wrong and you get a disaster. She had nearly flown into Lance twice because of their shenanigans. About two vargas of their games and fun, Allura had had enough… she snapped. "Silence!" She barked. "All of you shut up and be quiet for one quiznacking tick. It's not that hard!"

She heard a whimper followed by a whoosh sound. She turned back to look at the damage she caused, but only Romelle remained. "Kosmo took her back. Narti looked like she was about to cry. She looked… scared."

Allura quickly contacted Keith and apologized profusely, but he was a bit upset at her for yelling at his daughter who she could see crying in the background despite Kosmo giving her kisses. Narti was balled up in her mother's arms, receiving the attention she wanted from Allura. "I thought… I thought you'd be happy to spend time with you. The girl idolizes you. She loves princesses and you even made her one. Narti has finally been opening up to me because of you, and you hurt her feelings. I don't even know if she even wants me to talk to her again because of that. If my friend yells at her, what does she think her own father would do?"

"Keith I…"

"I know Allura," Keith let out a deep sigh. "I know you didn't mean it. But uhhh" he looked back at Acxa and his daughter who finally seemed to be calming down. "I gotta go. We'll talk when we land."

Once the screen faded to black, Allura dropped her head and cried. "I didn't mean to. I was just trying to fly. I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't even think about how this was going to affect Keith. Now he probably hates me and won't let me anywhere near her."

Romelle didn't say a word while she cried. She just held Allura's hand and gave it the occasional squeeze to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"For what it's worth, I think Keith is more mad at himself. He didn't think about how difficult it would be for you to control everything without another adult. He has Acxa and his mother there to help. It was just you and me, and I really didn't do anything to help."

"No, no. You don't need to blame yourself. You're young, you don't need to be responsible for taking care of a child," she said, pulling Romelle into a reassuring hug. They never really had a chance to talk much since all that happened, but Romelle asked to go with her. Allura after all was one of the last of her people. A people Romelle so desperately wished to see again. Her best friends, Luka and Merla, her caretaker after her family was chosen Mrs. Sulara, and everyone else from the colony. Romelle still had nightmares about what happened the night the Lotor's troops came. Her friends and neighbors lying dead in the streets as their blood filled the sewers, their houses on fire as families trapped inside burned alive. Those ignorant enough to flee into the woods were hunted down by beasts she'd never seen before. It was a massacre, but the lucky ones had listened to her and followed Keith and Krolia were able to make it out. Keith had distracted the incoming soldiers and nearly died in doing so. She had never been so thankful for Keith, she owed him everything. And she understood why Allura was in love with him, why she was crying because she let him down. But Allura was wrong, she wasn't a child, at least not anymore. It was her responsibility to take care of Narti, she promised Keith and Acxa that she would protect the girl, and if anything happened to them, she would take care of her. She knew she really couldn't take care of a child that young on her own, but she'd do whatever it takes to ensure her health. It didn't matter that she was Galra or not, she was just a kid and an innocent. It was her job as a rebel to take care of the innocent.

"You okay Romelle?" Allura asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah just… just lost in thought," she admitted.

"About home?"

Romelle nodded. "I know this war is important. But I just really want to find my people. Err sorry our people… princess."

Allura smiled reassuringly. "When we end the Galra rule you and I will find the Alteans. Together."

"I appreciate it Allura. With Narti in the picture now, I'm not sure Keith will want to help now."

"Keith? Did he say Voltron will be helping?"

"No. He said that when we dealt with Lotor and avenged my colony, him and Krolia would help me find them. He never mentioned Voltron."

At the mention of Keith, he reappeared on the lion's comms letting everyone know that there was a small rebel base up ahead where they could stop and let the lion's charge. Everyone agreed, saying that it would be nice for a rest, they had been flying practically non-stop for five quintents.

Once they landed, Romelle ran off with Krolia.

Allura wasn't alone for long, as Hunk, Lance, and Pidge joined her to help set up camp while Pidge started charging the lions. Without the power of the castle, the lions needed to be constantly charged. They had pushed it, trying to get to this small abandoned base. As they finished setting up for the night, Allura looked the time to explore the base. It must have been recently abandoned by the rebels due to the power and water still functioning. "Allura?" Pidge asked. "Everything okay?"

She sighed in defeat, "No. I may have yelled at Narti while she was playing with Kosmo, and I made her cry. But on the other note, turns out Cosmo can teleport mid flight to other ships since its exactly what he did with Narti. Now Keith hates me for making his daughter cry, and ruining his chances to get close to her."

Pidge laughed, "Allura that's ridiculous. Keith doesn't hate you. He's probably a bit peeved since you made his job harder. But at the same time you may have made his life better by yelling at Narti."

"How could anything positive come from my explosiveness?" She scoffed. Pidge just laughed and pointed behind Allura. Allura turned and looked to see Keith holding a sleeping Narti in his arms as he smiled at Acxa. Acxa seemed so proud of him in that moment.

"I don't know how Narti lives, but I know that when I was her age and I was upset, my father was the one I always went to. He was the one that made me feel safe when I was scared of the dark.

So yeah, I was definitely 'daddy's little girl', and from the looks of it, so is Narti. I mean she worships the ground he walks on if you haven't noticed. When she's not princessing around with you, she is always with him. She shadows him, mimics his movements, she's learning about the man who she was told a week ago is her father. And Keith... he's figuring it out, you both are."

"Me?"

Pidge laughed, and Lance joined. "What are we laughing about now ladies?" He asked, wrapping his arm gingerly around Katie's waist.

"Oh nothing. Just commenting on Keith and Allura's parenting skills. Allura here doesn't know what I'm talking about. Or so she claims."

Lance raised an eyebrow, and for a tick, Allura thought he was going to agree with her. "Seriously? Allura you're literally the mom friend. All you do is make sure we're doing okay, if we've eaten, if we're hurt, if we need anything, you've always been there. And now with Romelle and Narti, you've stepped up your mom game. Might even rival Krolia and Acxa soon."

Allura tried to disagree with them, but it was clear that they were determined to prove it. "Allura please," Pidge retorted. "Look at Krolia right now with Romelle." The three of them turned to gaze at their friends. "Look at how Krolia is standing next to here. She's being protective. She's constantly touching Romelle to provide reassurance and comfort for whatever she's talking about, her eyes only leaving Romelle when something makes a sound. That's exactly how you act, especially around Narti."

"Well of course I would wan to protect her, she's a child and can't defend herself. I wouldn't be doing my job as a paladin if I wasn't going to protect those who need it."

Lance grinned at her. "Well yeah, but she has her mother, a crazy badass galra general turned rebel, her father, a blade of marmora and a paladin of Voltron, and a grandmother who spent twenty years undercover with the galra empire for the blade of marmora. Her whole family is filled with warriors who could easily protect her. Yet every time we have stopped or back with the rebels, you always seemed to gravitate towards her. You're doing it right now. You're eyes are constantly looking from Narti to us."

"Okay fine. I'm the 'mom friend'. It doesn't mean anything."

"On the contrary. It means that people seek you for comfort or look to you for advice. It means that someone as young as Narti or a teenager such as Romelle can see that you're going to be a good mom. Its nothing to be ashamed of. Just ask Keith."

Her cheeks reddened. "maybe I will," she turned and marched up to Keith, Narti, and Acxa. Oh quiznack she had forgotten all about her little blow up at Narti. Acxa glared at her for a brief second before composing herself and putting up a neutral face. It was understandable, if someone had made her child cry, she would glare at them like there was no tomorrow. "Uh hello. I uhhh wanted to apologize for blowing up at Narti. It us completely unbecoming of me, and I want you both to know that it will never happen again. I know that raising her like this must be tough, and me making her cry was not helping.

Acxa lightened up and thanked her for the kind words. Keith gave her a soft smile that made her heart flutter, and any words she wanted to say suddenly go stuck in her throat. "Thank you Allura. We both know that you didn't mean it. Narti and Kosmo can be a handful, especially when she knows that you adore her. Plus she's a princess now, clearly she needs to be taught how. That is if you're willing?"

An olive branch. Keith was so much better to her than he should be. "I accept. On the condition that you help. You should learn how to raise a princess," she smiled, pausing as she thought of a brilliant idea. "Maybe we could have Coran teach you."

Keith heart nearly stopped. "no, no. That's alright. I think I'll join you and Narti during lessons."

"That's the smart choice. Choosing the mom friend over the...."

"The weird uncle?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but that's cus theres a lot of fluff and pining and obliviousness (Keith) coming up in the next chapter.


	24. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get some fluff like promised.

"You must be fierce, but subtle," Allura explained to an enthralled Narti. "The rules are different for us. We must never show too much emotion. Never be seen as insecure, unsure, or scared. And we must do our best not to let our emotions show." 

Narti tilted her head as she studied Allura. "But what about love? I love my mommy, can I show her I love her?" 

Allura laughed, "of course you can. Love is the one emotion that you can always show." 

"Is that why you smile whenever Keef joins us?" 

Allura choked out of surprise. "What?" 

"Well you love Keef?" 

Allura hid her blush from the child, thankful that Narti was the only one on board her lion. For the past two movements, Allura head kept her word and gave Narti "princess lessons" which were just an excuse for Allura to win over Narti, Acxa, and Keith. Her guilty conscience was slowly being lifted and she felt closer to Keith and Narti with each passing quintent. Keith had also kept up his end of the bargain by attending most of the "lessons". Due to Shiro's past bond with the black lion, and Keith's current, the black lion had allowed Shiro to temporarily take control, so long as Keith was close by. After Shiro's little stint as a mind controlled menace, the lion was hesitant in allowing him to pilot the with Keith back. It only ever allowed Shiro to fly when Keith was unconscious. But with Keith coming to Shiro's side, and his bond with Black being greater than it was with Red, he was able to convince the lion. 

The three of them had conducted their quality time three times a movement, and Allura found herself constantly anxious the quintent before Keith and Narti would show. Her mind seemed to enjoy playing with her heart. Every time she would try to tell Keith her feelings, something happened. Twice it was Narti explaining that she had to go to the bathroom really bad. But the other times the words never left her throat. Each time she wanted to speak her heart, the words never came. It shouldn't be this hard to tell the man she loves, that she knows loves her, that she's in love with him. That she wants to spend her life with them, to rebuild the universe with each other. To wake up every morning by his side. Now if only she could say those words. 

"I certainly like your father. He has been a tremendous ally and friend." 

"Well I think Keef likes you too. Him and mommy talk about you a lot." 

Allura jerked back in surprise. "They do? And what exactly do the say?" 

"Mommy said you were really mean to Keef and that she saved him." 

"She said that?" Anger rising in Allura's voice. "She saved him?" 

"Mommy said that Keef was hurt. She helped nurse him back to health, and they talked and bonded, and then they created me. And my mom says it's because of you that they made me. She says that you and Keef were in love and he ran away. She found them and their connection was over broken hearts. They were both sad and found happy for a dobash." 

Allura wanted to tell Narti the truth, that her mother was part of the group that took Keith and tortured him, how she used him and so many other things. But who was she to go against a little girl and her view of her mother. "It is a lovely story. Did your father-Keith ever tell you how we met? How he became a Paladin or as some would say, a knight. Technically paladin is just another term for night. So Keith is a knight, a space knight."

Narti shook her head and scooted closer to Allura, patiently waiting for her to begin the story. "Long ago, some 10,000 deca-phoebs, there was a great war. My father, the king of Altea was part of a group of knights. The paladins of Voltron. Together, the five knights saved the galaxy from evil. Until one quintent, they were betrayed by one of their own. Zarkon, the paladin of the black lion. He became corrupted by quintessence and waged war on his former friends and Paladins. Finally, after ages of fighting, Zarkon was close to victory. My father did what he thought was best, he hid the lions. And me. He realized that if Zarkon got hold of the lions, he'd be unstoppable." Allura paused, taking a deep sigh, inspecting Narti to see if she was still interested. To her delight, she was able to capture the girls attention throughout. Her eyes were wide with awe as she sat in the lotus position with her elbows resting on her knees as her hands held her head. A beautiful smile on her face. 

"But unfortunately, Zarkon didn't need the lions to take over a majority of the universe. He killed my father and destroyed millions of other families along the way. The paladins were gone and the lions hidden. And it remained that way forever. And then Shiro was kidnapped by Galra and for a deca-phoeb he was missing. He escaped thanks to an undercover Blade of Marmora agent and crashed back to Earth. Your fa- Keith rescued them with the rest of the paladin's besides me. After that they found the blue lion which was once flown by Lance. After the lion guided them to Arus, they woke me and together we worked to save the universe from his tyranny." 

"Wow," Narti expressed, leaning backwards almost falling. "Did you beat Zarkon?"

"Yes we did. When Keith was taken from us, and when your mom found him, we thought he was dead and Zarkon ended up with him… uh and your mother. We proposed a trade. Keith for Lotor, Zarkon's son who we didn't know if he was on our side at the time. Zarkon tried to double cross is and your mother helped free Keith and give him back to us." 

"My mom saved Keef? Is that when they had me?" 

"... Uhhhh no. I think… I think it was before then but it is something you should ask your parents." 

"Do you want to be a mommy with Keef?" 

Once again Allura nearly choked on the air. Where was this girl getting these ideas from? "I'm not sure. But that's for another time. Your father should be here soon… I hope," she ended the sentence in a whisper. 

Thankfully Keith, and Kosmo appeared within the dobash. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to go over some things with my mom. We intercepted an old blade transmission that my she recognized. We're going to make a detour to check it out. It's Kolivan. Acxa said they haven't heard from him or any blades in nearly two deca-phoebs." 

She offered him a smile, knowing just how important Kolivan was to him. The Galra leader had once subjugated Keith to being called half-breed ended up taking on the role of Keith's mentor when he was with the blades. If they believed that they may have found Kolivan, then she was with them. "I'm with you," she responded trying to hide her growing blush due to Narti's incredulous smile. Narti was certainly never going to believe her when it came to her feelings with Keith. Three deca-phoeb year olds as it turns out, were surprisingly vigilant and bluntly honest. Narti was no different. 

"So what's on today's docket? Are we going to learn how to drink tea properly? Oh I know, we learn to curtsey," Keith teased as he did a feaux curtsy. Narti giggled at her father's silliness. 

Allura playfully rolled her eyes. She knew Keith could care less about this stuff but it made Narti happy and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "Well we were going over princess mannerisms. Not getting to emotional in order to hide what your feeling-"

"Except love. Allura said you can love which is why she always looks at you like-" Allura quickly snatched the little girl off the ground and started to tickle her. There was no quiznacking way she was going to allow Narti to expose her feelings, although at the rate she's going, Narti might as well because she may never be able to say the right words. 

"Stay composed," she said as she blew a raspberry on Narti's stomach. The little girl squealed with delight as she tried to push Allura away. Keith considered himself lucky that Allura was so focused on Narti that she didn't notice his obvious blush. Allura was incredible with everything she did, and even more so with a child that wasn't hers. He often found himself thinking about Allura as a mother. Sometimes it was with his child and sometimes there was no father, but every time he thought about it, he smiled. He knew that things between them were slowly getting better with each passing day, but the time never felt right. 

He had talked with Romelle about his feelings for Allura, she seemed to tease him the least. Plus Romelle knew the least about the two of them, his mother saw their past and he told Acxa everything while he was a prisoner, so Romelle's thoughts and opinions were genuine and unbiased. So when Romelle said that it was obvious they were into each other, he was no longer scared to tell Allura his feelings… he was terrified. 

Keith, despite his calm, cool, and collected demeanor, knew next to nothing about being in a relationship. He'd never really had one before because people didn't view him as normal. But then again, his life was far from normal. Quiznack, he had a child before he had a girlfriend, so that's saying something. But despite it all, he wouldn't have changed it. 

Narti was really warming up to him finally. Acxa had explained that Narti was scared of him but she wanted to put on a good example of a daughter. She was afraid that he wouldn't love her if she wasn't, that he would want to leave her behind. It was her biggest fear, being unloved and forgotten. And Keith understood her fears, he had experienced it first hand from Allura and it nearly broke him. But when it came to Narti, there was no way he would forget her or not love her. It took him seconds within meeting her to love her, and it was never going away. 

But with Allura, it was different. His love for her was not going away any time soon, but he just didn't know what to do. If he told her the truth and she didn't love him, only liked him, he'd be devastated. And if she did love him, they'd be in a relationship and knowing himself, he'd mess it up like he always did. Then Allura would hate him again and he'd be devastated. And if it all worked out and they got together, what of Narti? Did she want him and Acxa to be together so she could have a family? If she did, she would hate him for not choosing her and Acxa and he would lose her. Result: devastated. It was all so much to think about, and it's why he hesitated every time he thought about telling her. 

Why could things never be easy for him? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he found himself being tackled to the floor by a ball of black fluff. "Get him!" Allura playfully shouted as Narti started trying to tickle him. 

The blue lion was filled with laughter, love, and family. It was times like these that Allura forgot that they were at war. When a father and daughter were laughing and bonding while she joined in, all of it was enough to make her forget. 

"I yield," Keith said, fake pain in his voice. "I surrender Princess Narti. You win," he laughed. 

"First rule of princessing, take no prisoners" Narti shouted as she continued to tickle him. Keith shot Allura a look and she shrugged, laughing that if Narti became a true princess she'd be ruthless, but in a cute way. 

Someone cleared their throat causing the trio to look towards the screen. Krolia was there smiling at them. "We're closer than expected, Keith you need to come back to your lion. Who knows what to expect. The last time we went to a blade base we were ambushed, so let's get ready." 

Keith nodded as he rustled Narti's head. "Behave for Allura okay." 

"Okay," she responded with a smile. 

Kosmo walked over to Keith and the two teleported back. Shortly after, Acxa and Kosmo teleported into the blue lion. "Mommy!" Narti yelled as she ran up and hugged her mother. Acxa smiled as she lifted her daughter up. 

"My little warrior, did you have fun?" Narti vigorously nodded. "And did you behave?" Narti paused, thinking about how she gave Keef no quarter. "Yes!" 

"Well that's very good of you. What did you learn today?" 

"That Keef got captured by a bad man and you were there and you helped free Keef so Allura could love him again." At that moment, the blue lion rocked as Allura's hand slipped. 

"Uhhh sorry." 

Acxa softly laughed, "it's not a problem. I'm sure it was just a coincidence that your hand slipped," she teased. Since Narti had spent more and more time with Allura, the two women had a chance to really learn to accept one another. Allura learned that Acxa will always be part of Keith's life not only because of Narti, but she cares about him as her closest friend. While Acxa had learned just how deep Allura's feelings ran. She was trained to study people and Allura despite doing her best to keep her walls up, was an easy read. The woman wore her heart on her chest and when it came to Keith, it wasn't just on her chest, but it covered her entire body. She might as well had a sign hovering above her saying "In love with Kieth". 

Acxa also learned about Allura from Krolia. The older Galra woman was a godsend when it came to helping with Narti, and learning about Keith's friends. It was incredible the knowledge the woman had of Keith's life despite not being in it for the vast majority of it. And her knowledge of him and the princess was by far more than anyone else. She had warned her that Allura may not like her, that she may hide it, but deep down Allura is terrified of her. Acxa was a potential threat to her life with Keith. Things had seemed to finally calm down only for her and Narti to appear seemingly overnight. She had explained how for Keith before Voltron faught Lotor, had been gone for two years. And the one thing that kept him from losing it was her. His feelings for her has truly blossomed into pure love, a love that Krolia thought couldn't be rivaled… until Narti showed up. And Allura knows this. That if it came down to Allura or Narti, he would pick Narti. And that's what scared Allura the most. 

So yes, Acxa was hesitant with letting Allura spend time with Narti, but seeing Keith's face when he got to be with Narti was worth it. She knew that Narti didn't need a father, they were doing perfectly fine without Keith, but she deserved one. And Keith deserved to have Narti in his life. For all she thought Lotor was; kind, courageous, loyal, true, she had realized that it was Keith who possessed these qualities. Keith was the best person she knew, and she was happy Narti had such an amazing person as a father. And if that meant her and Allura bonding more, then that was okay with her… more than okay. "Did you learn anything else?" 

"Yes. That a princess must never show how they feel unless it's love. So I can still love you mommy," she said, kissing Acxa on the cheek. 

"And what about Keef? Have you shown him that you love him?" 

Narti was quiet as Acxa watched her brain process what to say. Even Allura who had been partial attention to them did her best to be busy during the awkward silence. 

"Narti? Keith is your dad. He loves you." 

"I know… but… but what if he stops?" 

Acxa gave her daughter a soft smile followed by a kiss on her forehead. "He would never stop. He would give his life for you, just like me. I promise. Now you don't have to tell him you love him, that's okay. But you should be able to show that you love him. Does that work?" 

Narti averted her eyes down as she played with her thumbs. "I… yes mommy." 

Allura turned back to them, "we're entering the planets atmosphere, get ready." 

Acxa held on tight to her daughter as the ship rocked due to the turbulence. The lion's followed Keith who was tracking the signal. "It's here. Somewhere in this abandoned town." His voice said over the comm. "Be ready for anything." 

Once the ships landed, the eleven of them stepped out of the lions, ready for anything. Keith, Krolia, and Acxa stood close to Narti, with Romelle and Shiro behind them. "The signal seems to be coming from the caves at the end of the city," Pidge said, looking over her gear. "I'm only getting one sign of life… from where the signal is originating from." 

"Still, let's keep our guard up. We don't know who this is and why they are using Kolivan's personal signal. Be alert, watch for any signs of life and movement," Keith ordered. "And remember to stick together. No one venture off on their own." 

They walked cautiously through the town as a few tumbleweeds rolled by. Lance ended up nearly shooting a bunny looking creature, but other than that, Pidge's scan was right. There were no other signs of life. 

Once they reached the caves, Keith ordered them all to stop. "Me and my mom will scout ahead, make sure everything is safe. If we aren't back or you don't hear from us in five minutes, get back to the lions." 

"Keith. I don't-"

"No Allura," he turned back to face her. "We're going in. Wait here please. And if we don't come back… well you have Shiro." With that, him and Krolia disappeared into the darkness of the cave weapons drawn. 

A minute of silence passed. "I don't like this at all," Hunk whispered to them. "I mean, does he seriously expect us to just leave?" 

"Yes," Acxa responded stoically. "If neither of them return, it is most certainly a trap and he would not want us to risk our lives for his. He values us all far more than himself." 

"Well that's not true," Allura spat back. "Keith's life is just as valuable as the rest of us!" 

"Maybe to you," she retorted. "But not to him. Naxela certainly showcased that." 

Allura shook her head in frustration and turned away from Acxa. Who was she to tell her about Keith? She knew Keith was always willing to sacrifice himself. Romelle gave her a comforting smile as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay." 

Silence overtook them as Lance's foot got anxious, tapping rapidly as it echoed through the mouth of the cave. "Lance… I love you but could you knock that the quiznack off!" Pidge shouted, stomping on his foot. He yelped and immediately stopped. "sorry, just nervous." 

A few more minutes passed and there was still no sign of Keith or Krolia. "Uhhh guys. It's been five minutes…" Hunk said nervously. 

"We'll wait a few more," Shiro added. "We owe him that much." 

Two more minutes passed and they finally heard footsteps. "Something's coming!" Pidge said as they drew their bayards. Acxa and Shiro stepped in front of Narti who was hiding behind her mother's leg. 

From the shadows emerged Keith, Krolia, and a mysterious figure. "It's all clear guys. This is our singular heat signature. This is-" 

"Macidus. I must say it is an honor to meet the paladins of Voltron in the flesh. I didn't know if the rumours were true or not." He bowed. 

"There's no need to bow," Allura suggested. "We are humble guardians of the Galaxy. We don't require such treatment." 

"Of course. Of course." 

Lance stepped up to hum. "So uhhh-" 

"Macidus." 

"Right." Lance said. "What are you doing here. Where are the blades?" 

"Ahh yes. I was going to explain to these two," he ushered to Keith and Krolia. "But they said you all were waiting. But now we're all together, you can follow me." He gestured for them to follow into the cave once again. "All my equipment is located further in. There I can show you." Everyone nodded in agreement as they followed Macidus further into the caves until they finally came across a larger opening with a bunch of equipment and makeshift tables and a bed. 

"This is where I have lived the past two and a half deca-phoebs."

"Two and a half? That's so long to be alone." Romelle said sadly. 

"Yes it is. But I never gave up. I believed that one day someone would find me. And my prayers answered… by Voltron no less." 

"That still doesn't explain why you were broadcasting the head of the Blade of Marmora's personal code." Krolia said, arms crossed, a slight scowl on her face. 

"Well when Lotor vanished three deca-phoebs ago, the Galra erupted into a bigger civil war than when Zarkon fell. Haggar ordered her druids to hunt down and destroy the Blades. It was here that the blades fought the druids, and it was here they died." He pulled back a hanging blanket to reveal dozens of Marmora blades. 

"No!" Krolia gasped as she dropped to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. 

"My people tried to help them, but the druids black magic was too much for us. During the fighting a building collapsed and consumed me, but luckily it didn't kill me. They slaughtered my people and the blades. And when I woke, I was all that was left. I found the single blade who was in a different uniform and took his communicator. I figured if there were any blades left, they would understand his distress signal and hopefully find me." 

"Kolivan…" Krolia whispered as Keith comforted her. The two blade members trying not to be overcome by their emotions. 

Narti walked over to Keith to make sure he was okay. She didn't like seeing her father and grandma upset like this. "Are you okay Keef? Grandma Krolia?" 

They both gave the child a soft smile. "I am. Thank you for checking up on me." 

"There is no reason to be sad," Macidus' voice become more malicious with each word. "You'll be joining him and the others shortly!" He threw back another blanket to reveal a weapon. It instantly fired, but I'm that instant, Kosmo teleported to Keith as he reached for Kosmo with one hand and Narti with the other. The three of them teleported somewhere further into the cave. 

"Are you okay?" He asked his daughter, her face visible with fear. She shook her head and Keith heard mumble that she wanted her mommy. "Don't worry. We'll get back to her. But she's gotta help everyone else," he lied, knowing at best his friends were incapacitated, at worst… he didn't want to think about that. But Narti was safe for now and that's what mattered. "Just stick with me and we'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. As a knight I vowed to protect princesses." He said hoping that it would make her feel safer. 

He took her hand and followed Kosmo through the caves. "If you see or hear anything squeeze my hand okay?" 

"Okay," she said softly, still scared. 

"As long as we're together, we'll be okay." 

"Okay," she repeated. 

The followed Kosmo for a few minutes until the cave was so dark he could barely see. "Keef," Narti squeezed his hand. "Something moved!" 

He looked around but he could barely see anything. "Are you sure? I didn't see anything." 

"Mhmm," she nervously said. "It's getting closer!" Her voice a near scream as she let go of Keith's hand to turn and run. 

"Narti!" He yelled and turned to run after her, but a large blast sent him flying into the nearby wall. He heard a crack when he collided with the wall, certain he broke a rib. Once he regained his footing, he knelt on one knee and listened to the echoes of the cave. He thought back to his time with Acxa when they would train in the dark. How he learned to use his other senses when he couldn't see.

He heard the crackling as the upcoming blast charged. He dodged to his right, just barely avoiding the blast. He felt a hand snatch his hair and he yelled in pain as the druid lifted him up by it. "Oh the mighty black paladin, seems I'm still better than you. May I ask… how's the hand." His free hand crackled with dark magic and Macidus grabbed Keith's hand and a pang of energy jolted through his body. A memory of a fight came back to his memory as he clutched the hurt hand, his eyes wildly looking at the druid he now recognized. "Ahh so you do remember me. Good. I would hate for you to have been killed by another." Macidus sent another jolt through Keith's body. 

"So… where is the child?" 

"What child? It's just me." He barely said through the pain. 

"The little girl. She seems to be of value to you. I'm sure that Haggar could mold her into something very powerful, much like she did with your one armed friend," he cackled menacingly. 

"No!" Keith begged, his voice filled with fear. "Please. Anything, don't hurt her." 

"Or maybe I'll kill her in front of you as you beg for mercy." 

Macidus through Keith to the floor once again, slamming his face on a jagged rock, cutting his forehead. "Come out little girl. I know you're hiding. Come out unless you want to see this man die." He charged his hand and pointed it to Keith. 

"No!" A small voice begged from behind a rock. Slowly, Narti stepped out from behind. "Don't hurt my daddy," her voice screamed through the sobs. 

"Father?" Macidus looked down at the bleeding black paladin. "Well this is too good." He lowered his charge and made his way to Narti.

Keith struggled to pull himself up, blood streaming down his face. He heard Narti's scared voice calling for him. "Daddy! Help me!" 

Her voice pulled him out of his pain as his anger grew. No one threatened his daughter. He pulled out his bayard and chucked it right at the druid. Expecting him to teleport to the side, Kosmo ran up and he teleported next to where Macidus reappeared. His eyes yellow and cat like, filled with rage, he plunged his mother's blade into Macidus heart. A gasp of disbelief and pain came from him as Keith pushed and twisted the blade further into Macidus. "You never should've threaded her." With that he pulled out the blade and the druid fell to the ground dead. 

Keith stumbled over to Narti who was hiding behind the rock again. "it's.. it's okay. The bad man is gone." He promised. Narti hesitantly looked back from behind the rock to see her father standing there and the bad man dead. She leapt out from behind the rock and ran up to hug her father. 

"Daddy!" She said through the tears as she wrapped her arms around Keith's leg. "I was so scared." 

"It's okay. You're safe. I promised you I'd protect you. I love you Narti. I will always protect you," he said, running his hand through her hair. 

Narti looked up to her dad and smiled. "I love you too daddy." Keith smiled back at her as a few tears fell down his face. "Whoa daddy… your eyes. They're like mine!" 

He knew what she was talking about. The rage and anger had fuelled him and helped unlock his Galra traits. He let out a small laugh before dropping down to a knee. The pain finally catching up. 

"Daddy?" Narti asked as fear was the last look he saw on her face before the darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff but a lot of intensity. But we got the Keith/Narti moment we've been waiting for. It was worth it ") 
> 
> Lemme know what you think ") thanks for reading


	25. Wake Up!

_"Tell me a story mommy."_

_Acxa looked down at the two deca-phoeb year old girl. Every quintent she was looking more and more like her mother, but Acxa saw Keith in every feature. She played with a loose strand of Narti's hair, "of course my love. What would you like to hear?"_

_"Can you tell me about my daddy?"_

_Acxa stopped playing with her hair. She knew this quintent would come. She just hadn't been prepared for it to come so soon. Narti was a good child, who never made a fuss or complained about not knowing her father. Matt Holt and Nyma had asked her about the father but she never gave them the answer she sought. It was always "he's away. I don't know if he'll come back". And that was good enough for everyone, but not Narti. Her daughter never seemed satisfied with that answer. But today, after having one too many glasses of wine when Matt and Nyma stopped by, she thought maybe she deserved to know. Narti deserved the world, and knowing about her father was part of it._

_"Your father? Uhh what would you like to know?"_

_The child blinked surprised, unsure of what exactly she wanted to know. "How about I tell you how we met. How we came to have you. Does that sound okay?"_

_Narti eagerly nodded as she cuddled up closer to her mom._

_"Well it began four deca-phoebs ago when I crashed into the third stomach of a Weblum…" Acxa then delved into the extravagant and partial lie of hers and Keith's story. She left out the bloody torture and sex and instead told her that Keith was kidnapped and during an intense battle was injured. Acxa was ordered to take care of him and nurse him back to health, which was partly true, she did take care of him between the beatings he took. "And while I took care of him, a part of me fell for him. He was so in love with this girl he told me about that I just wanted to know what it felt like. So for one brief moment, me and Keith loved each other for one night. And our love for that one night lead to you. But Keith had to leave before we knew you were with us. I helped him escape from his prison once he was better and he went to fight the most evil supervillain of all time. He fought him and they won. And then the son of that villain found me and my friends and recruited us to help keep the peace. He was nothing like his father and we believed his lies. But in the end he wanted us to hurt your father and his friends and I just couldn't do it. I realized I was pregnant with you and I had to find him, to warn him. But I was too late. During his fight with Lotor, the son, him and his friends vanished. And no one has seen or heard from him since."_

_Narti looked upset. "So he's really really gone? I can't talk to him?"_

_Acxa stroked her hair, "No one is ever really gone. Not really. He'll come back one quintent, you just have to believe. He'll be back."_

-

As Narti sat there, tears in her eyes, looking down at her dad, Kosmo ran up to comfort her. She was remembering the first time her mom ever told her about her dad, and she remembered wishing more than anything that he was okay and would find her. And then a miracle happened, and he showed up. She was so happy, and nervous, and scared. What if he doesn't like me? What if he wanted a different kid? These we're the type of thoughts that raced through her head when she met him. And when they met, Narti was upset. Upset that her dad didn't immediately run up and give her a hug, instead he seemed scared just like her. She thought he didn't want her. So she made up her mind that he wasn't her dad. Not yet. Her mother always told her that respect isn't given, it is earned; through hard work and kindness. So she decided that she would implement the same tactic with calling him dad.

But now, seeing him on the ground with blood coming from his head, she wished she could have taken it back. She wished that she would've called him dad in the beginning. If she had… maybe… maybe he wouldn't have been so scared about her getting hurt. Everyone knew she was a bit "accident" prone and she always managed to come out okay. Even with the bad man looking scary, she'd be okay. But her dad didn't know that, he begged for her safety.

His plea echoed in her head making her cry more. Kosmo, by this time he had circled both Keith and Narti and curled up in a ball protecting them both. Nothing else mattered to Narti or Kosmo. She just wanted her daddy to be okay again, she just wanted to tell him she loved him one more time.

The only sounds coming from the caves were muffled sobs and whispered plea's begging, "I love you Daddy. Please wake up."

-

Allura scanned the room as best she could. Her entire body was encased in who knows what, and she was stuck. They all were, but she could've sworn that Kosmo appeared just before the weapon was fired. If Kosmo had appeared, he most likely came to save Narti. And if he only saved Narti, then she was alone with that monster… they had to get out of there.

She shut out everything and slowed her breathing, focusing on the quintessence running through her veins. Narti needed her, and she swore that nothing would happen to that child who had so easily claimed a part of her heart… much like her father. Her eyes glows as her body radiated energy that slowly seeped away whatever crystals were keeping them incapacitated. Slowly the crystals shrank down, freeing everyone's heads. They all quickly looked around to see what was going on. "Keith's gone," Acxa said.

"So is Narti," Krolia added.

"I saw Kosmo just before the attack. I think he got them to safety," Allura finished.

"Hey wait…" Lance said looking around between everyone. "Where the hell is.. Max? Macuda? Maciah?"

"Macidus…" Pidge said angrily.

"Yeah that quiznacking piece of trash. I swear when my hands get free I'm gonna-"

Lance's rant was interrupted by a loud sounding blast and a childish scream. "Narti!" Acxa shouted in pure desperation as she struggled to free her lower body faster.

Allura sighed, "It's no use. The crystals are slowly melting away, trying to move won't do anything to speed it up. We just have to-"

"Just have to what!" Acxa said aggressively, lashing out for fear of her child. It wasn't specifically meant for anyone in particular, but Allura was the one who spoke up. "Oh I'm just supposed to sit here and wait when that creature is out there threatening my baby girl. Yeah that's such a great quiznacking idea. Maybe you should be the black Paladin and lead everyone!"

Frustrated by Acxa's words Allura retaliated. "You should be thanking me for at least getting us out of this mess. I thought you were a trained general by Lotor himself or has everyone else seemed to have forgotten. I would assume that someone like you would have been skilled enough to get out of this mess on their own. And you'd probably like if I was the black paladin. It would mean you and Keith could go live happily ever after with your daughter. Who by the way likes spending more time with me than her own mother."

"Allura enough!" Krolia scolded, interrupting the escalating argument. Suddenly, Allura realized the venom she had spewed, and at Acxa no less. The woman she was trying to win over. She turned her gaze away from Acxa, muttering an unheard apology. "Now I know that tensions are running high," Krolia turned to look at Acxa. "Both our children are in danger, but the princess is right. Fighting this won't help free is any further." Her gaze returned back to Allura. "But that doesn't mean we lash out at each other. We can't turn on each other. If we do, then Earth will be lost and the Galra will rule."

Another large blast shook the cave and the faint echo of cry of pain made its way to them. And suddenly Krolia tensened, her eyes free wider. She recognized her son's voice, his screams, his pain. He was hurt. Allura recognized it too. "Is there any way you can speed this up Allura? Like anymore quintessence tricks up your sleeves." Lance asked as the crystals slowly moved down past their thighs and Pidge's knees.

"Pidge… you'll be freer sooner, Keith and Narti need our help so as soon as you're free, get them." Allura commanded.

"No problem." She said with a smirk. Pidge was ready to kick some druid ass.

Once the crystals reached their knees, Pidge was free all but her feet. In a matter of ticks she would be free and ahead of the rest of them. Everything was silent, a terrible deathly silence.

A terrible chill made its way up Allura's spine. Her heart was telling her that something bad has happened, and she didn't know who her senses were referring too, but it wasn't good. Keith was hurt, or worse… Narti. Pidge's feet were finally free and she took off further into the cave.

Allura could only hope that Pidge could get there in time. "Lance follow Pidge. Me and Acxa will break off and try a different route. Krolia, Hunk, Coran, Shiro, and Romelle… stay here just in anyone returns." Everyone nodded in agreement as the crystals reached their feet. Just under a dobash and they could go, they could find Narti and Keith and hopefully be in time.

-

It felt like forever since her dad passed out and no matter how much she begged, he never responded. "Please… please wake up daddy. I need you to wake up. We need to go back to mommy and Allura." No response. She cocked her little fist back and punched him in the shoulder. "Allura needs you Daddy. She needs you a lot. So wake up!" He still didn't respond, she placed her head on his chest as her tears continued. "Please wake up. I'm scared and need my daddy. Please." Kosmo even tried to nuzzle Keith with his nose, but Keith lay still.

With her head hurried in Keith's chest, Narti let out the loudest sobs she could muster. Nothing mattered anymore, if there were any monsters or bad guys that would hear her, it was pointless to her. She just wanted her father back. She wanted to tell him she loved him, to have him tell her he loved her back. To see her dad smile at Allura one more time.

And as she thought about how her father and Allura, she remembered Allura telling her about quintessence.

_"How did you do the glowy thingy?"_

_"Every single being in the universe has quintessence running through them. Alteans and Galra more so than anyone else. I spent much time practicing and honing my powers so I could help people."_

_Narti looked at the princess with wide eyes. "Can you do it now?"_

_Allura laughed at the girls eagerness to see her powers. "For you? Of course." Narti watched as Allura closed her eyes and focused. "With time, patience, and practice, maybe one day you can do this," she said as her held out palm began to glow. "Even an untrained person can do it. I once saw Romelle and your grandmother doing it. And Romelle said it was her first time ever doing something like that."_

_"Can I do it now?"_

_Allura refocused and released the quintessence she had focused on her palm. "Well you can certainly try... Now, hold out your palm." She did as instructed. "And close your eyes." Narti complied without hesitation. "And this is the hardest part. You must reach within yourself and find the quintessence within you. You must form the connection between it and you. If you can do this, you will be able to feel quintessence everywhere."_

_Narti tried, and tried but nothing had happened. She didn't have any cool glowing powers like Allura. "It's alright my dear. Like I said, it takes practice and patience. Romelle was only able to do it because she was under intense life threatening circumstances. The intensity in her emotions allowed her to access the quintessence within her. But let's just hope that's something you'll never have to experience," Allura said with a smile. While she was upset, she was positive that she felt something, a small tingling sensation in her stomach. But it was most likely she was hungry._

-

At just the tender age of three, Narti could comprehend what she meant. Pure emotion was the key, if she wanted to truly access her power like the princess, now was the time.

She shuffled over from Keith's chest to his head. She ruffled his hair a bit to see where he was bleeding from. A small gash was across his forehead right beneath his hairline. It was surprisingly small, but to the common eye, it was deep.

Narti hesitated as she hovered her hand over her dad's head. Blood was gross and sticky, but her dad needed her, so she fought through the disgust. Her hand flinched a little as it touched the blood. It was cold, she wasn't positive, but blood wasn't typically cold. She closed her eyes and focused.

She focused on every smile her father gave her, every laugh he caused, every sigh of relief her mom had when he showed up, all the amazing people she had met because of him. How for so long it was her and her mom. Now she had a family and dozens of people that loved her. She thought of Romelle telling her all about how her dad saved her and helped her people escape. Lamce and Pidgey telling her stories of where her dad was from. Hunk bringing them snacks while they spent time together. Shiro recalling her dad's life when he was a child like her. Grandma Krolia showing her his blade. The blade of a hero or a really cool spy, she wasn't sure but both were great. Her mom and the stories she would tell about him. And finally Allura. Every time she talked about her dad, she smiled more and every time he was around she was happier. She may be only three almost four, but it was obvious to her that Allura loved her dad. All these people needed her dad but her needed him most of all. She wanted to do things the other kids at the old base did with their dads. Pidgey even told her of a thing called a "Father/Daughter Dance" and she needed her dad to wake up so he could show her. She needed him to tuck her in at night, protect her from monsters. She needed him.

That tingling feeling she thought she felt when she first tried to use quintessence had made its way to her hand. No longer did she feel his blood but her whole hand felt as if it was engulfed in flame. But it didn't hurt her. In fact, it made her feel powerful and confident, she was doing it! She was going to save her dad.

Narti finally opened her eyes only to see a larger hand placed over hers. She looked to see Allura looking determinedly at her dad. She sent her a small smile before looking back at Keith. On her right, she felt her mom's hand on her shoulder. "You're so brave." She whispered into her ear. "I'm so proud of you. Your dad is too. And when he wakes up, he'll tell you as well."

She was extremely dissappointed when she realized that she hadn't accessed her powers. That she wasn't strong enough to save her dad. If Allura hadn't come, her dad would still be hurt. She failed her. A single tear rolled down her face and fell onto her dad's cheek. How could he love her if she couldn't help him when he needed it? She was a failure.

Narti ripped her hand away from under Allura's and took off.

Allura looked upset at Narti's reaction. The girl had done such a good job, her small amount of quintessence was enough to help stabilize Keith's wound and stop the blood loss he has experienced. She had saved him. Allura thought that the two of them together would wake Keith and she would tell him of the amazing feat Narti had accomplished. Instead Narti started to cry and ran away. Acxa has quickly followed so she was alone with him now.

"Why do you always seem to get into trouble? It was to save her wasn't it?" She sighed as her eyes scanned the rest of his body. His Paladin suit was filthy, covered in blood and dirt. It seemed like he was always covered in blood. She hated seeing him so beaten and bruised. He was too important to her for him to be so reckless with his health. But still she understood why he was now. "I would have done the same. Rather any of us than her."

A couple tears fought their way out and soon she was crying too. "I'm so sorry. Everything I have ever done since I found out you were Galra has hurt you. All you've done is try to help us… to help me and I just never did anything to help you. You deserve better."

"No… I don't," Keith weakly answered. "Allura…" he said softly, happily, as if he were dreaming. Suddenly he shot up, breathing heavily looking around wildly. "Where's Narti?!"

Allura tried her best to restrain him and soothe him. "She's safe. She's with Acxa now. She had a hard time seeing you like this. But… but she saved you."

"She… saved me?" He asked, calming down now that he knew Narti was safe. "How? The last thing I remember was driving my blade through Macidus and stumbling over towards her."

"Narti used quintessence. It wasn't much, but it was just enough to keep you stable. She kept you from most likely bleeding out. But I don't know what happened but she took off not even five dobashes ago. I think she thought she failed. But I don't know why she would think that. What she did… by herself at her age… it's incredible. I think I'll have to add another segment to our princess lessens," she said light-heartedly causing Keith to chuckle a bit before clutching his side in pain.

"I think… I'm pretty sure a rib or two is broken. Do you think?"

Allura smiled softly at him. "Of course, but you'll still feel some pain for a while after. Like something is pressing down on your ribs." Keith nodded understandingly. "Now if you could remove your paladin gear please." Keith did as he was told and removed his armor, leaving him in his stripped down compression suit. He slowly pulled his arms through the sleeves and pulled the top portion down, revealing his chest. Allura did her best to hide her growing blush. She spent the next five dobashes trying not to meet Keith's gaze as she worked on his chiseled abdomen. She knew if she looked him in the eyes, she wouldn't look away. She'd get lost in his violet irises and things would get a little intense. But Keith needed to find his daughter and talk to her, let her know he was okay and it was because of her. That was more important than Allura's lustful wishes.

Once finished she helped Keith up as he carefully put his armor back on. "I… what I said earlier," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I… thank you."

She gently wrapped her arms around Keith, careful not to reaggravate his pain. "Thank you," she whispered back. The two then made their way towards the direction where Narti ran off to. Allura was certain Acxa had caught up with her and they most likely had rendezvoused back where Macidus had trapped them, but it didn't hurt to check. After wandering for a few extra dobashes, she suggested they meet up with everyone else. Keith agreed and followed her as she guided them through the caves back towards their friends and family. Hand in hand they walked back towards their friends, Allura happily being oblivious to the frantic beating of her heart. And if Keith noticed that they were still holding hands up until they finally reached their friends, he didn't let go.

Not until he saw _her_. She was babbling to her mom saying she didn't save him. She failed him and he's going to hate her. Allura's heart broke a little at the girls self hatred. Keith finally let go of her hand as he slowly made his way to his daughter.

"My hero," he said from about five feet behind her. He dropped to his knees and opened his arms for her to run up and hug him. "You saved me."

Narti turned wide eyed and smiling. "Daddy!" She squealed as she ran up to Keith and tackled him to the floor. "I'm so sorry." She said, sobbing into his chest.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? You were so brave."

"But I didn't save you. Allura did."

"But you saved me first." He moved his hair to reveal the now healed gash in his head, a small scar instead replacing it. "You stopped this from getting worse. You stopped me from dying… you saved me. Without you doing what you did I…" he stopped, choking up a bit as he wiped the tears from his daughters face. "I love you. And I'm so very proud of you."

"I love you too daddy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's two things I want to address. 
> 
> 1\. Quintessence. So it's kind of like a mixture of the force and what it was in the show in this AU. No one really knows much about it except that it is a powerful source of energy and power which is why Galra went after it. Everyone has it flowing through them but only a handful of speices can do it. Alteans can do the most but Galra are close second, but they don't know much about it. No one does. Allura is the last altean chemist. So yes, Narti, in an extreme scenario was able to do it because she has a basic understanding of how it worked. 
> 
> 2\. The story time flashback. Obviously Acxa wouldn't tell Narti exactly what went down between her and Keith and even went as far to say they loved each other. But that is true. I know it doesn't seem that believable based on their time spent together, but I did that on purpose. This is Kallura. And you aren't supposed believe that Acxa and Keith were in love, because they weren't. But during that one night where they conceived Narti, they truly did feel a strong love for one another. 
> 
> That's it thanks for reading. See ya next week and please comment ")


	26. Best Friends

Finding Kolivan alive was something none of them had expected, but it was certainly a relief. Keith and Krolia ran to hug their old friend and mentor, relieved beyond belief that he was alive. 

Kolivan, once free and having regained some strength, told them the truth of what happened. A handful of blades received a distress signal and came to aid the people only to find the two already in ruins. It was a trap set by the druids to kill the blades and they succeeded. But by the end of the fighting, only Macidus and Kolivan had remained, but he was no match for the dark magic of the druid. The druid had known who he was and instead of killing him, held him hostage so he could witness first hand the murders of his companions. Macidus had used Kolivan's personal code to lure in unsuspecting blades and kill them. Hundreds of blades were killed with this trap. 

Both Keith and Krolia took a long time to have any reaction, both were disgusted that someone could do something so terrible, and they were also devastated that most of the people they had trained with were gone. The Blade of Marmora was nothing more than a relic now. 

"I will take his ship, find our old allies and restart the blades." Kolivan said after some rest. "The Blade of Marmora is still alive with the three of us. Together I know we can rebuild." 

"I can't. Earth… my home," Keith turned to look at his friends. "Our home. It's under attack from Haggar and the remaining Galra. This is our chance to put an end to it. End the suffering of not just the galaxy but our people. Galra aren't fairing any better than the rest of them. When we end this we can convince them to lay their weapons down. There's no use to fight them, look," he pointed to Acxa and Narti. "Look. Here is the proof that we can move past all the hate and aggression our people have lived with for 10,000 years. An ex member of Lotor's personal guard and a paladin of Voltron came together. And we created a life. A life that deserves to live in a world of peace and prosperity. So please, gather the blades you can and help us end this." 

Kolivan looked from Keith, to Krolia, to Acxa, and finally to Narti. This was the goal they had strived for for so long come to life. A child born from two sides of the war. She could be the beacon of peace that ends the suffering of the universe. "I'm with you. But still I must leave at once." 

"And I will go with him," Krolia added. Everyone but Keith turned their attention to her. He had expected this. Kolivan couldn't do this alone someone was going to have to go with. He just really wished it wasn't his mother. "Together we will be able to convince our allies to gather and finish this." 

Keith finally turned to look at her. He could see the sadness in his mother's eyes. She truly didn't want to leave him again, but they both had roles to play in this and that required both of them to follow their own path, even if it meant separating. "It's okay mom. I understand." He said in a whisper as she pulled him in for a hug. "You need to do this and I… I need to get to Earth. It's okay mom. It's okay." 

A tear escaped Krolia's eye as she held her son for what could be the last time. Once they pulled away he looked at her with tender eyes. "here," he said pulling her blade out. "It's yours. You should have it back." 

Krolia pushed the blade back towards him. "You've more than earned it. I gave it to you to remember me when I left. I-" 

Keith extended his arm once again offering her the blade once more. "Then when we meet again, you can give me this back." Krolia hesitantly reached out to take her old blade. 

"Very well. I'll take this on the condition you take it back when we see each other again." 

"Deal." 

The mother and son hugged once again, knowing that it will be a long time before they would see each other like this again. "I love you Mom." 

"I love you too son." 

The two were interrupted by Narti who in her youth didn't seem to grasp the gravity of their departure from each other. "Why can't daddy go with you?" She asked her grandmother. 

Krolia laughed as she wiped away a couple of tears. "Because he must stay with you and his family. He has an important mission and he'll need your help. So he has to stay with all of you. He needs you to keep him safe. Okay?" The girl nodded into Krolia's chest still a little unsure as to why her grandmother had to leave. But her dad needed her help so she was going to stay. 

"Okay. I'll keep daddy safe." 

Krolia laughed a bit, "I'm sure you will." She handed Narti off to Keith. "Look after one another," she said, addressing everyone. "I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to help my son. People that care about him, fight for him," her eyes briefly looked at Allura. "Who love him. I thank you for your kindness and support. I look forward to the quintent when our paths cross again. Hopefully it will not be long."

With that she kissed the top of Keith's head and made her way with Kolivan. 

"It's going to be okay Daddy. You'll see your mommy soon." She promised and her father smiled as he held her, kissing the top of her head. 

"As long as we're together. And you're here to protect me. Everything will be okay." He promised her. 

They all stood there and waved goodbye to Krolia and Kolivan as they flew away, and Allura easily noticed how dower Keith seemed. He was hurt that his mom left, but he understood, he understood more than anyone when it came to duty over personal wants and needs. And her heart went out to him. Keith had lost and sacrificed so much to be where he was. He finally had a family, a real family and now his mother was gone again. And no one knew when they would all be together again. War does that to people. 

Keith's attitude changed as the continued to Earth. No more was the grateful, awkward, loveable guy who was always unsure where he stood as a dad, now was a determined, if not slightly annoying, man who put his daughter first and everyone else second. He has stopped coming with Narti for princess lessons, instead taking that time to try to contact his mother or the rebellion for an update. They all knew it was going to take some time for Matt to gather all the rebels to mount a full on assault. And Krolia well she had been gone for just over a movement and Allura doubted she had accomplished anything other than reclaiming their old headquarters. 

But nevertheless, she continued to spend time with Narti. Or more honestly, Narti chose to spend time with her. The girl had taken to quintessence more quickly than her or Keith could've ever imagined. It had been ten quintents since the cave incident and Allura had told her on the first one that it will take time to truly connect to quintessence. Instead by the second quintent Narti was able to conjure a small orb of quintessence. She didn't have much control over it, and it only appeared for ten or so ticks, but she had done it and that was a feat on its own. Allura, for her part, had to train rigorously in Oriande with the guidance of the mighty White Lion. She wasn't sure if she was just that great of a teacher, or more likely, Narti had a true connection to quintessence. Something that either came naturally or took deca-phoebs to earn. 

"Okay Narti were going to practice healing with quintessence. Now this is will require a lot of strength so don't worry if it takes a while. And if you feel light headed or dizzy let me know and we'll stop. Okay?" 

"Okay princess." Narti seemed overly excited today. Narti had started doing that a lot recently, referring to her as princess. Allura assumed it's because Keith had practically coined the word when it came to referring to her. Only during serious occasions or more intimate times did he ever refer to her as Allura. But she didn't mind the pet name, after all she was a Princess despite not having a home or people to rule over. Maybe one day she would feel like a princess again. 

As the two began to practice, Allura decided to step things up a notch. Practicing on nothing wasn't going to get Narti anywhere, and Narti seemed pretty distracted today. She grabbed a small knife and looked at Narti before slicing the palm of her hand. Narti nearly screamed but held it back. "It's okay my dear. It's just a small cut." She grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood off, revealing the small gash. She then held her hand out to the child. "Just place your hand over mine and focus. You can do it, I just know you'll heal me." She knew that if Narti but her mind to it, she'd be able to accomplish anything. Narti was her father's daughter so she never gave up… never. 

"I give up!" Narti yelled after nearly twenty dobashes, trying not to cry but failing terribly. Allura quickly patched up her hand with a clean wrap, deciding to heal it later as to not make Narti feel worse. "I can't do it." She pouted and turned away from Allura. "I can't help you and I can't help daddy!" Her voice getting more and more shaky, she was on the verge of crying and Allura had to act quickly. Seeing Narti cry was one of the most unpleasant experiences of her life, and she'd be damned if she allowed it to happen again. 

"It's okay my dear. It's okay to failure is the best teacher." She slowly scooted closer to Narti and turned her back around to face her. Narti's eyes told a completely different story than the emotions on her face. Instead of sadness or anger and frustration, she saw distant, distraction. "Narti… is everything alright? You can talk to me. I… I'm here for you." Love was a strong word and a powerful emotion, and while Allura certainly loved Narti, she didn't know how the girl would react to her. Was love only reserved for her parents? Allura remembered the first time someone other than her parents told her they loved her and she felt so weird about it that she asked her parents for a different nurse. She didn't want Narti to feel weird about their relationship, it was strictly master and pupil… right? 

"It's… it's my daddy. He scares me." 

Allura's eyes widened and her heart started to race. Keith would never purposefully do anything that would bring Narti harm, physical or mental. It wasn't in his DNA. "He scares you?" By now Narti had crawled into Allura's lap and was enveloping the Altean princess in a hug. 

"When he sleeps… he wakes up yelling for Grandma. Last night mommy tried to wake him up but he hurt her with his knife." Allura assumed by knife she meant bayard knowing that Keith had given his blade back to his mother. But what Narti had told her disturbed her down to her core. Keith was having night terrors, most likely since Krolia had left. And what was worse was that he hadn't told anyone. Since Krolia had left, the passenger seating chart had been rearranged by Lance. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge had a constantly changing rotation of Coran, Romelle, and Shiro. Lance was kind enough to spare Allura since most of the time she had Narti and Kosmo with her. And since Krolia left, he had been distant only really talking to everyone when it came to plotting the course or to alert everyone of a habitable planet to let the lion's recharge. Other than that it was radio silence. "Mommy said not to tell anyone but I'm scared for Daddy. I don't want him to be scared." 

"Your father just misses his mom. He went for so long not knowing her-"

"Longer than me?" Narti interrupted, curious about her father's life that he hadn't yet shared with her.

Allura chuckled, relieved, noticing the improvement in Narti's demeanor. "Yes. He never met his mom until a few deca-phoebs ago," she said vaguely not wanting to confuse Narti with the conflicting timelines. Technically Keith had been reunited with Krolia for nearly two and a half deca-phoebs, but to Allura and the paladins it was maybe eight phoebs. And to everyone else in the universe, it was nearly four deca-phoebs by now. Even thinking about it confused Allura a bit. 

"That's a long time. He's so old." 

"Well he's only eighteen deca-phoebs older than you. Not compared to me." 

"How old are you?" She asked, looking up at her with wide eyes. 

"Well I was born well over ten thousand deca-phoebs ago and I-" 

"What!?!?!?? That's sooo old. Ancient." 

Allura sighed but smiled at her. Yes she was old, but she wasn't ancient. "Well I was placed in a sleeping pod for most of it but yes… I'm very old." 

"But you're not wrinkly. Old people are wrinkly." 

"Is your grandma wrinkly?" 

Narti giggled, "no. But she's not old old like you. She's only eight hundred deca-phoebs old." That was news to Allura because she honestly had no clue just how old Krolia was. She knew that most Galra, who weren't directly involved in the war, could live up to fifteen hundred deca-phoebs. Some up to even two thousand if they were healthy, active, and lucky. Alteans were similar in life span. Her father was two hundred deca-phoebs and his mother was two hundred and two when they had her. Most Galra and Alteans matured around eighteen and were considered in their physical prime from twenty one up to one thousand. Allura herself had just hit her physical prime a phoeb before she was put to sleep for ten thousand deca-phoebs. 

Changing the subject, Allura put on a more serious face. "Why… why did you tell me about your dad?" 

"Cus I was scared. And daddy and I love you. You're smart and cool and funny and can help him," she said whimsically. 

"You… you love me?" Allura couldn't believe that Narti said it so nonchalantly. She had literally just been debating on saying those exact words to Narti, but here she was being told it instead. "Are… are you sure?" 

"Duh," Narti teased, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. "You're my bestest friend. Daddy says he loves his friends like uncle Shiro." Allura smiled and teared up a little. She was Narti's best friend. 

"Well… I… I love you too Narti. You're the best little girl I could ask to train. And you're my best friend too." She pulled Narti in for another hug. "Let's see if Hunk has anything we can snack on. A declaration such as this requires something tasty." 

Narti clapped excitedly. "Food goo!" 

The rest of the quintent went by quickly as Allura and Narti snacked on some food Hunk gathered. But in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about Keith and his night terrors. She was tempted to talk to Coran to see if he could think of an old altean remedy for nightmares. But she didn't want to betray Narti's trust, she had promised to keep it a secret. And then it came to her… quintessence. She could use hers and Narti's quintessence powers to soothe his mind and ease his nightmares. 

"Hey Narti… I have an idea how to help your dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little fluff filler before I take it all away ;)


	27. Let Me Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tries to convince Keith about letting her help ease his night terrors. Meanwhile Narti comes to the startling discovery of who she was named after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we back. Yeah I know two months off, my bad. I was initially planning on taking December and first week of January cus it's always so hectic for me, but I got caught up with other fic ideas and writers block. 
> 
> But we back babes!

"It could work. Keith I just want to help. You're too stressed out. And since your mother left… you've been distant," Allura countered. Her and Keith had been arguing for the last ten dobashes about whether or not her quintessence would help him.

Keith sat silently on the other side of the campfire. She knew the words he was about to say. That she could fail or that something could hurt her.

"Iwon't fail. Keith I've been trained for this type of stuff. It's unconventional, but I know I can do it."

Kieth looked back at her, the fear prominent in his eyes. "Oh yeah, and what about Narti? She's a child. She's barely four. Has she been trained for something like this? No! She hasn't. You're little training session have been nothing compared to what you want to do. You realize that trying to access my emotions, my psyche… it's not natural. You're not-"

Allura quickly rose and walked away before Keith could finish. Thankfully Keith didn't follow. Aimlessly walking, she found herself standing before Acxa, Romelle and Narti. Romelle was currently singing Narti and old altean lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. It warmed her heart to see something that less than a deca-phoeb ago seemed impossible, but now here she stood watching another Altean cradle a Galran child.

"He didn't go for it I take it," Acxa said, offering Allura a seat beside her and the drink she had. Allura gladly took the alcohol and downed most of it.

"Sorry. It's just sometimes he can be so pig-headed and stubborn. All I want to do is try to help him but he's too afraid of the potential risks." Allura stopped ranting and took another swig of liquor. "What's so funny?" She asked, looking at the amused face in Acxa.

"You sound like him. Back when… when he was captive and I would get him to talk about his life. He described you almost the exact same way," she answered, reaching over to take her bottle back. "It was always, Allura she's so stubborn and refuses to listen to reason if it involves people she cares about potentially befalling harm. It was cute." Acxa took a long swig. "I see how perfect you two are."

"I don't… perfect? The two of us are anything but."

"Yeah but the way you both would do anything for the other is obvious," Romelle interrupted, still holding the sleeping Narti. "I know I'm just a young girl, but I know what unrequited love looks like, and trust me that's not you guys."

"I know," Allura finally admitted. I know how he feels about me. I've known for awhile now. But I just can't get the proper words out."

There was a pregnant pause as the three women stared into the fire. "How?!" Romelle finally said, breaking the silence. "How is it that hard. You go up to him and you say 'Keith. I'm in love with you. I have been for so long and I want to spend my life knowing that we love each other'. It's… something like that."

If it were only that simple. But Allura had learned the hard way that in their line of work, saving the universe, nothing was ever simple. Simple would be her and Keith living a quiet life back on Arus. They'd wake up in each other's arms and they're child would come barging in demanding their full attention. They'd make breakfast together, not food goo. And their life would be theirs. No war, no politics, no obligations other than to each other. It was a night like this that she remembered the future the white lion had shown her. The future that she had just thought of, all would have been possible if she had chosen to go back and take back her reaction. And when Keith and her fought about something as stupid as helping him heal, she often wished she did.

"Still with us, Allura?" Acxa asked, giving the princess a light nudge. Sitting here now with Acxa and Narti, Allura couldn't believe that for so long she didn't want anything to do with Acxa, and yet now, Acxa had turned into her closest confidant as of late.

"Yes. I just… I hate feeling useless."

A firm hand found its way to her shoulder, the common sign of comfort, something that took both Allura and Acxa a long time to figure out how to comfort one another. "I understand. When I had Narti, all I wanted to do was get in a cockpit and help better the universe. But she was my first and only priority, so I would just watch as others flew off to help. It was the most difficult thing I had to endure. But in the end, I figured out my role. While I took care of Narti I became a leader. I poured over maps and Intel and helped coordinate attacks and rescues. In feeling useless, I became something better than I ever could've imagined."

"Better…" Allura repeated. "Thank you for sharing that with me. It means a lot that you're comfortable enough with me to share such a vulnerable moment."

Acxa smiled back at her, "of course. We're friends. And more importantly, you're Narti's best friend. She's always been a handful yet something about you makes her more…"

The words faded in her mouth as Keith approached the three of them. "Hey. Umm can I talk to Acxa for a bit?"

"I'll put Narti to bed then." Romelle said, rising with Narti still in her arms."

"Let me help you. And maybe Romelle you could accompany me on a walk with Kosmo?"

They awkwardly and silently left Keith and Acxa to talk. Back when Acxa and Narti had decided to join, a conversation between her and Keith would've made Allura jealous or spiteful. Now though she just hoped that whatever they ended up talking about, was good for them. Her friendship with Acxa wasn't the only one that had grown.

Once Romelle and Allura put Narti to bed, they made their way to Kosmo to begin their night walk. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain little girl had only been pretending to be asleep.

Narti waited until the footsteps trailed before leaving her bed. While she initially was asleep, she was up foros of her mom and Allura's talk. She had the power to save her dad, and she had to help him, she promised her grandma she'd protect him. And if her cool new power she worked on with Allura could help, she had to try.

She snuck out of the black lion and went to check on her parents. She loved that her parents liked each other. In all the bedtime stories Nyma or Matt had told her, her favorite stories were the ones with happy families… or princesses. But often those two never coincided.

"... I can't mess this up. I know this nightmare is concerning and worst of all scaring her, but the mission is all that matters," she heard her father whisper.

"Keith," her mother placed her hand over Keith's. "That's the blade within you talking. You're a paladin and a father, you have to think bigger. This mission is important yes, but nothing is worth losing yourself in the process." Acxa turned and looked into the fire, "trust me. I would know."

Narti silently watched as her dad shifted closer to her and wrapped his arm around Acxa. She tried hard to contain her excitement, this was it, this was the moment her parents became a family.

"And you need to forgive yourself for your past crimes. You saved me, remember? There were days when I thought about giving up, or fighting back to the point where Zethrid would have to kill me. Deep down you've always been what you are now. A leader, a fighter, a friend, but most importantly, good. You've always been good, it just took you longer to get there.

Smiling contently, Narti prepared to sneak back to the black lion knowing that her parents would be checking on her soon. "...I think it was Narti's death. That's what truly made me question what side I was on." Narti froze. She died? How? When? What?

"She was the fourth? The blind one. That's how… does she know?"

"Our Narti? No. She doesn't know much about my past. I told her that I used to do things that hurt people, but that I changed and wanted to help people because I met you."

Her world suddenly didn't make sense anymore. Her mother lied to her? She was named after a bad guy? Did her mother not love her, not want her? Is that why she got her name?

Narti couldn't take it anymore, she made herself known by sprinting past both of her parents, crying into the woods that laid beyond the campsite. "Narti!" She heard both of them yell, but she didn't care, nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Everyone was on full alert by time Allura had returned with Romelle and Kosmo from their walk. Keith and Acxa were nowhere to be found as well as Lance and Pidge. She smirked at the thought of those two alone, young love and camping was quite romantic. And they certainly did deserve some time to themselves away from all of this. But something was off the instant she saw Coran.

"Ahh princess. Narti ran away! Keith and Acxa are currently checking out the forest while Lance and Pidge are checking out the hills to the east. Hunk and I are remaining here in case she does come back."

Allura sprung into action. "Romelle, take Kosmo and Shiro and check out the east by the river. This forest is too huge for just Acxa and Keith alone. Rendezvous back here in a varga," she ordered. With that she ran back into the woods, determined to find Narti.

"Narti!" She yelled, praying that the girl is safe. The woods reminded her of the ones back on Altea that she used to hide in when she was a child. But now in a frantic search for Narti, this forest seems terrifying. The trees seemed to contort in unnatural ways, the breeze that brought her comfort merely thirty dobashes ago now seemed to whispered echoes of her past. Lotor, Zarkon, Haggar, her father, all these voices rang in her ears as the wind blew, the trees shook and creaked with each step she took. How did she ever find these woods comfortable and similar to Altea?

She wondered well past the time she told Romelle to return by, but there was still no sign of Narti. It wasn't until the half moon was well into the sky that she finally heard the crying of a little girl.

"Narti?" She said quietly as Allura pulled herself into the clearing. There was Narti sitting on the grass by a small pond, the moonlight illuminating her Galra skin.

Narti didn't respond, just looked up at Allura before turning away to continue crying. Allura ran up and pulled the child in for a hug. She sat there with her as Narti continued to cry, allowing her to take her time and talk to her when she felt like it.

Eventually, Narti had run out of tears to cry, and they both sat in silence as they gazed out into the reflection of the pond. "So…" Allura spoke after too long of a silence had passed. She turned and peered deep into the purple iris' of the upset girl. Her eyes were beautiful in the moonlight much like Keith's, but the puffiness surrounding them made Allura heartbroken for the young girl. "... Do you care to tell me why you ran away? You scared us. Your parents, Romelle, Kosmo, Voltron, we were all terrified something bad had happened."

"Mommy hates me. She named me after a bad guy. She doesn't want me. If she did, she wouldn't have named me after someone bad."

Narti always seemed like an odd name, even for a Galra. Allura had always assumed that it had some sort of meaning behind or maybe it was an ancient Galra warrior during her time asleep. But now it seemed more personal. Narti must have been someone close, one of the generals. She remembered the fourth member of Lotor's generals. The one who she hadn't seen since Lotor first joined them. It had to be her.

But explaining the original Narti and Acxa's relationship was not Allura's place.

"That's preposterous," Allura pulled Narti in tighter. "Your mother adores you. She would never name you after someone evil. Yes sometimes people make mistakes in their past, like the first Narti. But sometimes it's not their fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't always a good person. At least when it came to your father," she sighed, remembering all the hate she felt towards him. All the pain he caused her.

Being woken up 10,000 deca-phoebs after your whole world and people perished, but fate brought her hope in the form of the new paladin's. And fate brought her Keith. And with Keith came all these feelings she hadn't ever felt. After these feelings came the betrayal, and once that happened, things were never the same. "I wasn't always nice to him. In the beginning I was. In fact I thought I loved him. He was the first person to treat me as an equal, not as a princess."

"But you are a princess"

Allura laughed as she felt Natri shuffle under her grasp. The little Galra had squirmed into her lap, resting her head on her chest. "I am. But sometimes that means people treat you how they think society deems if appropriate," she paused seeing the confused look on Narti's face. "It means that they would be extra nice because they wanted me to like them, but they pretended. They lied so that if I liked them, they would be cooler than everyone," she simplified. "But your father. He was honest, to a fault sometimes... And then I found out he was Galra. I felt so betrayed, Galra were the enemy, I hated them. They had destroyed my people, my planet, my family. I felt like your father lied to me. That he kept it a secret and he was just like everyone else."

"But I'm Galra. Mommy said that it's something to be proud of," a slight whimper to her voice.

"Of course darling. You should be proud of who you are," she soothed Narti, rubbing her back. "Galra, human, altean, balmeran, olkarian, we are all the same. We all are working together to bring peace to the universe. And one day you'll be able to live a normal life. And that's what your father wants too. It just took me awhile to realize that we were still on the same side."

Narti didn't respond, instead Allura found her asleep on her chest. "Sweet dreams my dear," she said, kissing the top of her head, her cheeks pressing up against the horns hidden in her hair. "Let's get you back to your parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a little fluff to start the return. Couldn't hop right into the angst after 2 months gone.


End file.
